The Heartless - OLD
by Starrgrl24
Summary: There is now a revision in progress. Please go to my profile and check it out. Thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** For those who decided to ignore the summary and STILL read this story: I will warn you that the grammar and spelling is bad. If you complain about the spelling and grammar, then that is your problem. Please read the rewrite instead! It's better, I promise! But if you keep reading...well I warned you. Enjoy the story I guess if you STILL decide to read this.

...but seriously check out the rewrite.

* * *

The fire works crackled above the Luigi Circuit and under the clear blue sky. The crowd's roar can be heard across the figure-8 circuit. They were excited about the final race that featured all of the ones that are representing the Mushroom Kingdom for the Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

The six racers focused on the Lakito who is going to make the signal.

"Hey! Wait for me."

The crowd and the racers turned their heads towards the source of the childish voice, Bowser Jr. On the crowd watching the mysterious child were Link and Zelda. They came all the way from the Hyrule Kingdom so Zelda cam supports her friend, Princess Peach.

"Who is that?" asked Link in his laid back position.

"I think it is Bowser Jr., Peach told me that he looks a lot likes his father, Bowser." explained Zelda.

Link closely examined the Koopa child. He does look exactly like his father, except that Bowser Jr. is much smaller and he carries his red hair in a pony tail. He also wore a bandana around his neck.

Bowser Jr. placed himself with the other racers. All of the racers now focused on the Lakito.

The light flashed red: the racers gripped the steering wheel. The light flashed yellow: the racers held their foot above the gas pedal. The light flashed green: the racers smacked the gas pedal.

That entire can now been seen on the start line is the exhaust fumes from the cars.

Mario was barely in the lead as Bowser was closing in on his blind spot. Bowser sharply turned his wheel to smash his car onto Mario's. Because of the enormous weight of Bower's car, Mario's car lost balance. His car decelerated, causing Peach and Yoshi to race ahead of him.

All of the racers went through the item block and received an item. Luigi took out the mushroom he received and accelerated, but Wario threw a red shell at Luigi, causing Luigi to flip over from the impact. Wario raced ahead of Luigi.

Bowser jr. was in last place, but he still held onto his determination. Bowser jr. raced towards Luigi, but Luigi used another mushroom, but he lost control of his car on the sharp curve. Luigi turned the steering wheel, but merged onto the grass, casing him to lose speed.

Bowser Jr. passed Luigi and took out his red shells. He threw all three of them and it struck Wario, Mario, and Peach. All three of the racer flipped and lost their speed. Bowser Jr. raced ahead of them.

Yoshi was closing in on Bowser. Yoshi took out his green shell and calculated his aim. He threw the shell but Bowser countered it with a banana peel.

Bowser turned sharply on the curve and used his power slide to gain extra speed. Yoshi did the same thing. Suddenly, Wario crashed all of the racers ahead of him using the star he grabbed seconds ago He is now gaining up on Yoshi.

Poor Luigi is now in last place, but he took out his item that he just received from the block. Suddenly, a lightning struck all of the racers, except Wario who still had his star power.

Warrior ran over Yoshi and Bowser and crossed the line that made him into his second lap. Wario grabbed an item which came out to be a "useless" banana peel. He quickly discarded it. Bowser, too focused on trying to catch up to Wario, slipped on the banana peel and spun around. Yoshi and Peach raced ahead of Bowser. Mario threw a red shell at Bowser and sped ahead of Bowser. Luigi quickly followed.

All the racers are now on their third and final lap. Wario remained in first place followed by Yoshi, Peach, Mario, Bowser and Luigi. Bowser Jr. remained dead last.

All the racers are now closing in on each other, except for Bowser Jr. who was way behind. The racers grabbed their items. Then, cars were flying everywhere. Shells were fired, banana peels were tossed and Peach panicked when the blooper ink splattered her face. Yet, all the racers, except Bowser Jr., were close together.

The racers passed the curve and more items were thrown when they passed the item block. The racers cluttered more into each other, throwing their items like maniac.

Bowser Jr Still had his confidence, despite being in last place. He passed the item block and he flashed a smile. The crowd grew tenser as the racers cluttered like at stampede. The toads quickly took out their camera to prepare a photo finish.

All, the racers concentrated on the finish line after they passed the final curve, but a bo-omb stood right in front of the finish line. All the racers flinched in fear and the bo-omb exploded. The racers flew into the air and Bowser Jr. passed the finish line.

"That was some race!" exclaimed Link as his heart raced from the suspense.

"Wow, what a cunning child." said Zelda

"What do you mean?" questioned Link

"He planned the whole thing from the start. You see, the racers get better item when they are behind. Thus, Bowser Jr. remained behind, though occasionally he moves ahead to reduce suspicions."

"How do you know all this?"

"He smiled when he grabbed his last item which happened to be a boom. Plus, he never worried when he is last. On the contrary, Bowser Jr. was actually confident."

"Wow, I guess I would have never thought of that.

"Same here, we should go see Peach."

All of the racers, except Bowser and his son, gathered around the toad that captured the photo finish. Though Bowser Jr. officially won, the second and third place needed to be rewarded.

The toad, who stood at the side of the start/finish line, examined to photo.

"It seems that Mario finished second and Green Yoshi finished third." announced the toad.

A pink toad, Todette, walked up to Mario and handed him his trophy. Yoshi smiled at Mario, he too received his trophy, though it was much smaller than Mario's.

"Ha, ha!" gloated Bowser Jr. as he pulled his ENORMOUS trophy on his red wagon.

Mario gritted his teeth and balled up fist. Yoshi's eye twitched.

"Don't worry Mario, you can still prove to be the best in Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" reassured Peach.

Mario's eyes flashed in determination.

"Yes! I will be the best in Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" yelled out Mario.

Link, who came to congratulate Mario, rolled his eyes. Bowser Jr froze from the words that came out of Mario's mouth.

"c'mon!" waved Bowser.

Bowser Jr rushed to his dad. He turned his head and looked at Mario pensive.

"get in the Koopa Cruiser!" demanded his father.

The Koopa Cruiser is from Mario and Luigi Super Stars Saga. That is a great game!

* * *

Welcome to my second fanfic! How do you like my first chapter? It may seem out of genre, but the romance/hurt/comfort will come! The story have to be developed before the conflict can be introduced!

- starrgrl

Please review! I always respond to readers!

P.S

The Mario Kart race was inspired from the Mario Kart DS, not wii. I don't not have the Wii because it is always sold out!


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos!

Chapter 2: Chaos

Bowser Jr lied on his bed, deep in thoughts. His room was pretty big, but very simple. He had a television on the opposite side of the bed, a small drawer next to his bed, and a work desk with a lamp on top. But, what made his room really special is the balcony with a wonderful view of the ocean that surrounded Yoshi's Island.

Yoshi's Island is sort of their temporary home, because whenever Mario rescues the Princess, the old castles get destroyed. Their "temporary" castle stood on the side of the cliff, facing west.

"Give me my bow!" hollered someone behind the door to his room. Bowser Jr recognized the voice as his sister Wendy.

"Make me!" hollered another voice. The voice was recognized as his brother, Roy.

Suddenly, Roy crashed through Bowser Jr's door by a harsh tackle from Wendy. Bowser Jr, who just took out a book, Othello, ignored the chaos.

Roy threw the bow at Iggy, who was standing on top of the rammed door. The bow smacked Iggy's face, but Iggy stumbled to grab the bow. Lemmy snatched the bow from Iggy. Wendy saw the bow and glared at Lemmy. Out of fear, Lemmy threw the bow back at Roy.

Roy dove for the bow and ran towards the balcony. He held the bow on his finger tips, attempting to throw it off the balcony.

"Give me my bow!" roared Wendy.

"Or what?" taunted Roy.

"I am gonna kill you!" threatened Wendy

"Just give her the bow!" complained Morton who just entered the room with Larry.

"wat'ch doin'" interrupted Larry to Bowser Jr.

"I am reading a book that can only be comprehended by an esoteric such as me." responded Bowser Jr.

"Huh?"

"Exactly,"

"Don't you want your bow?" taunted Roy as he waved the bow over the balcony.

"It's lunch time!" screamed Kamek from downstairs.

Roy flinched at the sound of Kamek. The bow slipped from Roy's hand and it fell off the balcony.

"I'm gonna get you!" roared Wendy

Wendy charged at Roy and pushed Roy off the balcony. All the Koopalings gathered around the balcony to watch Roy fall from four stories high.

Roy fell flat on the ground, creating a small crater on the hard ground.

"Is he dead?" said Lemmy.

"What is going on!" yelled Kamek as he entered Bowser Jr's room. Kamek, a Magikoopa who wore his usual blue hooded robe and glasses, glared at the Koopalings. Lemmy burst into laughter. Using his wand, Kamek shot a beam at Lemmy, who barely dodged it. The beam caused a huge burn mark on the carpet.

"I-I'm sorry, I-it's just you're a-apron." said Lemmy trying to hold his laughter.

Kamek looked at himself and saw that he is still wearing his apron. Kamek walked towards the balcony, intrigued at the Koopaling's gathering.

Kamek looked over the balcony and saw Roy lying unconscious on the ground.

"Technically it was Roy's fault," explained Ludwig.

"Follow me," ordered Kamek, who was very annoyed. "You too Bowser Jr!"

Bowser Jr moaned and followed Kamek, along with the Koopalings, downstairs. They exited through the back door of the castle, where the balcony stood high up in the air.

"I never realized how high the balcony was." said Wendy.

Everyone gathered around Roy, except for Bowser Jr. He heard voices from inside the castle. One of the voices belong to his father, but the other was completely unfamiliar. He snuck inside the castle and tiptoed towards the living room.

He planted his back against the wall and leaned his head into the large living room.

"Ganondorf, are you sure about it?" worried Bowser

"Look Bowser, we got Master Hand all under control. The boss made sure of that. Anyways, this is the only time we can shine above those pitiful 'heroes.'"

"I know that, but the 'heroes' can easily outnumber us."

"You worry to much, they may outnumber us by people, but they may not outnumber us by power."

"I want to get rid of my enemies as much as you do, but it might not work. I will consider joining once I know the plan."

"We need you for the planning!"

"Why me?"

"The boss is impressed at your cunning plans, especially the one of Isle Delfino."

Bowser stood silent. Bowser Jr. gritted his teeth. He was the one who planned the kidnapping on Isle Delfino, not his father.

"It was smart of you to target Mario first, but those Piantas are so compassionate, I understand."

Bowser remained silent.

"C'mon, you get to work with the great boss and that is a true honor."

"Fine, I'll come to the meeting, but only to determine if the plan will work. I am also interested in seeing the 'great' boss."

"Oh, he is powerful, but he needs us so he can be released from the subspace emissary."

"I will come."

Ganondorf nodded his head and exited through the front door.

_______________________________________________________________________

I am reading Othello for my AP English 11 class! Which is why I made Bowser Jr read it! Othello is a play by Shakespeare.

Look people, if you don't know what are the Koopalings or you just forgot how they look (been a long time since the Koopalings appeared in a game). I will put a different koopaling each week as my avatar, so you can recognize them.

You can easily guess who is the boss! Hope you like it!

- starrgrl

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Unusual Frienship

Chapter 3: Unusual Friendship

Bowser Jr ran to his room and slammed the door. He grabbed his book and began reading. Doesn't matter what he does, the word "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" continued to cross his mind. Yet, what struck him the most was his father's negotiation with Ganondorf.

"Hey Jr!" greeted a friendly Yellow Yoshi that appeared from the balcony.

"Get out of my room." warned Bowser Jr.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't be seen here!"

"Don't worry, everyone is checking on Roy. Now tell me, what's the matter?"

"It's just my family." he responded.

"Your family is always like that! Tell me the real reason!"

Bowser Jr flinched from what she said. He can not hide secrets from that Yoshi. He took a deep breath.

"Do you know what 'Super Smash Bros Brawl?' is" he asked

"Bowser never told you? Well, it's sort of a fighting tournament hosted by some guy name 'Master Hand.' Only the best fighters from across the universe can enter. They have the tournament every five years."

Bowser Jr stood mesmerized.

"Is that why my dad is leaving tomorrow?" he asked after he snapped himself.

"And my brother, Green Yoshi, along with Mario, Luigi, and Wario."

"It is where the best fighters go?"

"yes,"

"I want to go."

"You have to be chosen."

"I'm strong enough, I'll show you!"

Bowser Jr quickly threw a punch, but Yellow Yoshi grabbed his fist to stop the punch.

"You must anticipate every move. That is what my brother told me!" added Yellow Yoshi.

"Is your brother good, I never seen him fight."

"He's very good. He was the quarter-finalist in the last Smash Bros Tournament finale."

"Against people from other planets?"

"Yep!"

"I want to go!"

"Me too, that is why I train so hard."

Bowser Jr looked down and sighed.

"What wrong?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I suck at fighting." muttered Bowser Jr.

"I can train you! Since your dad is going to be gone and Kamek will have to take care of the Koopalings, we have plenty of time to train."

"I'll think about it."

"Isn't the sunset so pretty!" randomly said Yellow Yoshi who was now staring at the sunset. She sat on the edge of the balcony and stared at the sparkling ocean that is slowly swallowing the sun. Bowser Jr walked up to her.

"Seriously, get out of my room. People think wrong when they see a girl in a boy's room." he said.

"Suit yourself." she responded.

Yellow Yoshi jumped off the balcony and ran into the darkening forest. Bowser Jr sighed in relief.

"Like I wanna be trained by a girl." he muttered.

He sat on the edge of the balcony and stared at the sunset. The sun completely disappeared into the darkness. Stars popped up from the sky and the crescent moon became bright.

"Just wait, I'll be strong!" yelled Bowser Jr into the sky as if he wanted Yellow Yoshi to hear him.

Bowser Jr walked back into his room and grabbed the book he was reading. He lied on his bed and started reading his book. When he grew tired, he placed his book on the small table and he wrapped himself with his blanked and closed his eyes.

The warm wind blew into the boy's room. He snuggled more into his blanket. He heard the familiar voice that sang to him almost every night. The same song that his mother, Clawdia, sang to him every night before she died.

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht,_

_Mit Näglein besteckt, schlüpf unter die Deck!'_

_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt_

His mind slowly drifted into the only place where he is at peace, his dream. He never knew what the words meant, but the voice was sung from a voice of an angel. It was very high pitch, but the words were beautifully connect by her unique phrasing and perfect intonation.

_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, von Englein bewacht_

_Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum_

_Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum 's Paradies_

_Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum 's Paradies_

The song ended with a giggle. The warm air ceased to flow. Bowser Jr was sound asleep.

"Good night Jr" whispered the voice.

_____________________________________________________________________

I just love this chapter! It is so adorable! Hope you enjoyed it! No parings intended, yet.

The song that Bowser Jr heard is Brahms Lullaby! I just love this song and the composer! Everyone should know this song, it is a very well known lullaby next to rock a bye baby! I just wrote it in its original language, courtesy from Wikipedia!

Please listen to Brahms lullaby, you WILL know it and love it!

I couldn't help but put Yellow Yoshi in my story! She was begging to be in it, but this is a Bowser Jr fic, not a Yoshi fic. Actually it is a Brawl fic. Yet, the story wouldn't be without her. I am so used to writing about her.

- Starrgrl

Please review!

I noticed that this story have about 70 visitors, but no review! I will make my very long speech as I did in my first fic:

People, I'm not trying to be snotty on this but, I want your review. Not to make people think that this story is popular, but I want your opinions. Your opinions are precious to me. This doesn't go for my story. This also go for other stories you will read by other writers. Writers want your review! It's gives them encouragement to keep on writing. I ain't the only writer begging for reviews. So, do me a favor and review for stories, any stories. If you can't review because you don't have an account, then get one!

That is why I join. I always review every story I read! Plus writing stories are fun. You get better at writing as well. See, it also serves an educational purpose!

We want your opinions. I noticed I have hits but no reviews. To make life easier, I accept anonymous reviews! I hope I am not being rude, but we have freedom of speech so use it!

Don't worry, more Brawler will be mentioned, though not seen! I understand this is a Brawl fic, but I don't like rushing my storyline!


	4. Chapter 4: Translation

Chapter 4: Translation!

Mario stirred in his bed from the ringing of the phone. He opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock: it was 2:00 A.M. The phone rang again.

"Who could be calling at this time." grumbled Green Yoshi from downstairs. He got up from the sofa he slept in and dragged himself upstairs.

The third ringing woke up Luigi, who jerked up as if he had a nightmare.

"Who is it?" asked Luigi.

"It must be important if they're willing to wake us up at two in the morning!" complained Green Yoshi.

Mario picked up the phone. Yoshi and Luigi stood still to listen.

"Is this Mario?" said a lady-like voice from the phone.

"Yes," hesitated Mario.

"Your flight has been cancelled."

A eerie silence haunted the room.

"What!" roared Mario over the phone.

Yoshi and Luigi cringed from the sudden anger of Mario.

"I'm sorry sir; your flight is having an engine problem. The flight will be delayed for two months."

"Is there another flight!" panicked Mario.

"I'm sorry sir, all flight have been taken. The earliest flight available is in five months."

"But why?"

"Millions of spectators use our service to go see the Super Smash Bros tournaments. You will have to wait five months."

"No! Can't you see we're _in_ the Brawl!"

"I'm sorry sir; we can't do anything about that. Spaceships are very expensive to travel with and it requires a lot of preparation. Try calling another travel agent."

"But this is the only service that comes to the Mushroom Kingdom, let alone this planet!" complained Mario.

"I can't help you sir, we'll refund your money. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Mario slammed the phone. He crossed his arms and sat on the side of his bed. Yoshi and Luigi were frustrated as well.

"We should call Kirby. He won't be able to come as well because we were supposed to pick him up." reminded Yoshi.

"Let's go to Peach's castle, her phone can call other planets. Do you still have Kirby's number, Luigi?"

Luigi took out an address book from seemingly out of nowhere. He flipped through the pages. Luigi came over to Mario and pointed to Kirby's number.

Mario Luigi and Yoshi took off to Princess Peach's castle.

_ _ _ _ _

"Mam," interrupted a toad from Princess Peach's sleep. Peach rose from her royal bed and glared at the toad.

"What is it?" she mumbled.

"Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are here and they need to speak with you urgently." he added.

Princess Peach rose from her bed and walked towards the entrance of the castle. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi stood at the base of the stairs, awaiting Peach to enter from upstairs.

"What is it?" asked Peach as she entered the room. She walked down the stairs and looked at the trio.

"The flight is cancelled." Mario stated.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped as she covered her mouth in surprise.

"We have to call Kirby." said Green Yoshi.

"Of course!" said Peach.

They followed the princess into a room on the first floor. They entered a large room with a large portrait of a bo-omb that hung on the opposite side of the room. They walked down the small steps and sat on the round sofa that surrounded the telephone, which stood on a coffee. They all leaned towards the Yoshi who held the phone. Green Yoshi dialed the number and held the phone over his "ears."

Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!" greeted the Yoshi over the phone.

"Poyo!" responded a voice from the phone.

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi…" said Yoshi in a more serious tone.

"poyo," gasped the voice from the phone.

"Yoshi," said the Yoshi in an apologetic tone.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" said the voice cheerfully.

"Yoshi!" hollered the Yoshi in excitement.

"Mario, Kirby can give us a ride!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"You mean Kirby owns a spaceship?" asked Mario.

Yoshi place his "ear" back on the phone and listened to Kirby. They exchanged many "Yoshi" and "Poyo". Then, the Yoshi smiled.

"Kirby said he will come pick us up today at 6:30 P.M!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"I will notify the kingdom!" said Peach.

"I think we should tell Bowser and Wario." said Green Yoshi.

"\Yeah, " sighed Mario.

"Call now." said the Yoshi.

"Peach you call! Bowser is not going to listen to me!" demanded Mario.

Princess Peach dialed the phone and placed the phone over her ear.

"hellllooo!" greeted Bowser over the phone as a stupid attempt to flirt with the princess.

"The flight is cancelled, Kirby will give us a ride at 6:30 P.M today. Bye!" blurted out Peach who then slammed the phone.

"He flirted with you didn't he?" said Mario."you don't understand." said Peach with her eyes wide open.

"So Yoshi, how can you understand Kirby!" interrupted the once quiet Luigi.

"And Pokemons, I remember seeing you talk to Pikachu when you both first met!" added Mario.

"How _do _you understand?" repeated Luigi.

Silence haunted the room.

"We communicate with each other by varying our pitch. In other words, we talk by how we say the word, not what we say." explained the Yoshi who broke the awkward silence.

"The words you hear are actually accents." added the Yoshi.

"Call Wario!" reminded Luigi.

Peach picked up the phone and dialed Wario's number.

_ _ _ _ _

Wario was busy using the toilet when the phone rang.

"Waluigi! Answer the damn phone!" yelled Wario.

Waluigi grumbled some colorful language and picked up the phone.

"Damn Wario! You stunk up the bathroom. I can smell it from the living room!" complained Waluigi, not knowing that Peach was listening from the phone. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi snickered from the other side.

_ _ _ _ _

"I feel so sorry for whoever is going to share room with that monster." said Green Yoshi.

"Hello, the 4:30 A.M flight is cancelled, but Kirby found a ride for us and he is going to pick us up at 6:30 P.M. Sleep tight." blurted Peach and she slammed the phone.

"Don't worry, I already called Link and Zelda from my cell." said Mario.

"Anyone else missing?" said Peach.

"Nope." said Mario. "The other brawler have their own ride. Samus, Fox, Falco, and Capt. Falcon have their own ride and they are picking up other Brawler that don't have a ride."

"Can't believe Master Hand chose Wario!" cried Peach.

"Hey, there will be more new comers this year, so we shouldn't be surprised to at tMaster Hand's choice." said Mario.

"I feel sorry for Ness and Kirby, they are the only one representing their own planet." said Luigi.

"I know Ness is going to bring someone, he told me." said Mario.

"Kirby said he is going to bring the ruler of his town and a friend of his." said the Yoshi.

"I heard about King DeDeDe! He is such an idiot!" laughed Mario.

"What about his friend?" said Luigi.

"I don't know, all I heard that he serves King DeDeDe." said the Yoshi.

"Only a idiot would serve that idiot, then again, they are from Kirby's planet." said Mario.

"Don't make fun of Kirby, remember, he was in the semi-final." reminded the Yoshi.

"Oh that's right, he's your friend! That's would explain."

"Mario.""I was only joking, but I do agree about Kirby's choice of friends." said Mario.

"That would explain why he's your best friend!" said Yoshi.

"Shut up."

"I mean it in a good way, Kirby is very strong, but Kirby told me that someone trained him. I think it is his friend."

"King DeDeDe."

"Not that idiot, the other one."

"This friend of Kirby must be very strong. " said Peach.

"This year is become very interesting." said Mario.

"Marth is also bring another friend. Roy didn't come this year." said Luigi.

"Master Hand said that there will also be Brawlers from other places that we never heard of." said Peach.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." said Mario.

________________________________________________________________________

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's more of those explanatory chapter. Just wait until the next chapter. This is my theory of how the language of repetitive words works. Sorry that the brawlers were only mentioned. It is so hard to write a story on 30 + characters, with unique personalities!

The koopalings will be back next chapter, but that will be the last chapter that they will be mentioned. That will be the day that Mario and his pals go to the super smash bros brawl! I can't wait to write about that!

This is more of a filler chapter and an explanation chapter. ^_^ Expect a quick update!

Please excuse my rude behavior last chapter. I just love to read reviews! (and I just like to complain) It just shows me that you are actually reading it! I am addicted to my email because I get a LOT of email from Fanfiction. I love to hear from you. Don't worry, even if you're too shy, I will continue to update. I just love to write this story. My first romance! Writing is my favorite hobby!

Wow, I can't believe a single review perked me up! Thanks reviewer!


	5. Chapter 5: Anger

Chapter 5:

The sun shone on the dark room of Bowser Jr. The boy stirred slightly, but he quickly snuggled more into his blanket. Then, the sunlight became unbearable and Bowser Jr opened his eyes, but the light didn't belong to the sun.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Roy who flashed a flashlight onto Bowser Jr's face. The other koopalings were snickering behind the door to Bowser Jr's room. Bowser Jr grumbled under his blanket.

"Breakfast!" yelled Kamek. Roy flinched from the sound of his voice and dropped the flashlight on the floor. The flashlight broke.

"Let's go!" ordered Roy to the other Koopalings. Roy left the room and slammed the door.

Bowser Jr rose from his bed and dragged himself downstairs to the dinning hall. All of the Koopalings sat on their assigned seats. Bowser Jr sat on his seat, which was between Roy and Morton.

"Hey Jr!" said Roy in a mocking tone.

"Roy shut up or you won't get breakfast!" yelled Kamek from across the table. Roy crossed his arms and pouted.

All of koopas in the room stared in amazement at Bowser.

"I though you left daddy!" yelled Wendy.

"The princess called me and said that I'll get another ride at 6:30 P.M." said Bowser.

Bowser sat at the very edge of the table, directly at the opposite of Kamek. The koopa troppas brought in the buffet of breakfast to the table.

"Let's go to the beach!" exclaimed Roy after the tabled was cleared from food.

All of the Koopalings heard Roy and they all left the room, leaving Bowser, Bowser Jr and Kamek.

"Why don't you get along with them?" asked Bowser.

"Well, Larry is a retard, Morton is an ***hole, Wendy is sissy, Iggy is a spazz, Roy is a jerk, Lemmy is ***** and Ludwig is a loser." explained Bowser Jr.

"Somehow, that fits their personality." said Kamek.

"Just go and play on the beach with them!" demanded Bowser.

Bowser Jr stomped out of the dining and room and exited the back door. He looked down the cliff and saw the Koopalings were at the beach already.

"Are you alright Jr?" asked Yellow Yoshi from behind.

"What do you want." complained Bowser Jr.

"I want to know if you are up to my training!" she smiled.

"My dad is here." said Bowser Jr.

"He didn't left?"

"Can you leave!? If anyone sees me talking to you, the Koopalings will have more reasons to mock me!"

Yellow Yoshi lowered her head and slowly walked away.

Bowser Jr walked to the beach where the Koopalings were playing. The wave were calm and the seagulls circled around the beach, searching for food on the clear shallow water. He sat on the warm soft sand and stared out at the translucent water.

"You want to play Jr?" asked Larry.

Bowers Jr snapped himself from his hypnosis.

"Play what?" asked Bowser Jr curiously.

"Chicken fight, since there is only seven of us, we need you to even up the numbers!" explained Ludwig.

"I'm sticking with my man Larry!" exclaimed Roy. Roy grabbed Larry and placed him on his shoulders.

"I call Ludwig!" yelled Iggy, who hopped onto Ludwig's shoulders

"I call Morton!" blurted Lemmy, who slammed onto Morton's shoulders.

"Fine I get Jr!" whined Wendy.

Bower Jr, who was much smaller, sat on Wendy's shoulders. They were all on the shore as they waited for the signal.

"Go!" yelled Roy.

Wendy charged towards Roy. Bowser Jr grabbed Larry and threw him off Roy's shoulders.

"What the hell!" yelled Roy. Larry spat out water from his mouth and walked towards the shore.

Morton pushed Ludwig, but Ludwig held on to Iggy, who was holding on for his dear life. Wendy charged towards the remaining player and Bowser jr pushed Lemmy in to the water. Iggy attempted to push Bowser jr, but Bowser jr quickly dodged. Suddenly, Wendy began to lose balance. Ludwig tackled Wendy, but Bowser Jr grabbed Lemmy and tossed him into the water before Wendy and Bowser Jr fell into the water.

"Since when did you get this strong!" demanded Lemmy.

"It doesn't take strength to tossed someone off. It only takes the right push and it'll seem like you tossed them." explained Bowser Jr.

"Water fight!" screamed Roy. Roy splashed water onto all of the Koopalings, even Bowser Jr. Wendy splashed water on to Roy. All of the Koopalings joined in the fun.

"Hey is that a Yoshi!" pointed out Larry.

All of the Koopalings stared at the Yellow Yoshi that was sitting on the sand, 40 feet away from them.

"What is that girl doing!?!" screamed Bowser Jr in his head.

"You want to go pick on that Yoshi." suggested Roy.

"Yeah!" snickered Lemmy who clasped his hands together doing his evil laugh.

"That not how do an evil laugh this is how you do it: Muah, ha, ha, ha!" explained Roy as he held his up during his demonstration. During his evil laughter one could have easily sworn to have seen lightning in the background.

"No, you do it this way: eyaa, heh, heh, heh," demonstrated Wendy who sounded just like a witch. ( or Cackletta)

Bowser Jr rolled his eyes at the Koopalings' sappy attempt at doing an evil laughter.

"Are we gonna pick on the Yoshi." reminded Ludwig.

Yellow Yoshi was looking out at the ocean and sighed. Suddenly, a shadow cast upon her. She looked up and saw the gang of Koopalings surrounding her.

"Hello there little Yoshi!" taunted Roy.

"Yeah, you ugly beast!" teased Wendy. Roy grabbed the Yoshi by the neck and slammed her on the cliff edge. (Remember the cliff overlooked the beach.) Yellow Yoshi began to struggle, but Roy held a very tight grip. The Yoshi gasped for air. Wendy kicked the Yoshi in the stomach and Roy squeezed the Yoshi more.

"Is the Yoshi going to die!" snickered Larry.

"That's not a bad idea." said Roy.

All of the Koopalings stared menacingly at the Yoshi. They held out their claws, preparing to shred the Yoshi into pieces. Bowser Jr, only watch at his "friend" getting ready to die. Something flashed in his mind. He know he is going to regret this for the rest of his life.

"Leave her alone!" demanded Bowser Jr.

All of the Koopalings stared in disbelief. Bowser Jr grabbed Roy and really tossed him into the water. Bowser Jr glared at the Koopalings.

"Get away from the Yoshi!" threatened Bowser Jr.

"Is that how you gonna be! " exclaimed Wendy. All of the Koopalings turned around and walked away.

"Why did you have to come!" yelled Bowser Jr at Yellow Yoshi once the Koopalings were out of sight.

"I never knew they were going to get me, I was only sitting on the sand." replied Yellow Yoshi in a soft tone.

"Get away from me." threatened Bowser Jr.

"Why?" she replied.

"Get away from me!" roared Bowser Jr.

"I don't want to leave you."

"What will it take to get rid of you!"

"nothing,"

Almost subconsciously, Bowser Jr slashed Yellow Yoshi with his sharp claw deep into the skin of the Yoshi's arm. She was bleeding tremendously.

"Do you want me to hurt you more!" exclaimed the koopa,

Yellow Yoshi only sat with tears flowing from her eyes. Bowser Jr collapsed into the sand.

"What have I done?" asked Bowser Jr with his voice muffled by the sand.

Yellow Yoshi made no response.

Bowser Jr unwrapped his bandana from his neck and tied it to the Yoshi's wound. Yellow Yoshi faced away from the Koopa.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so mad. The koopalings will tease me even more, I just hoped they didn't tell my dad." said Bowser Jr.

"I'm telling your dad!" yelled Roy from the top of the cliff. Bowser Jr cringed from the sound of Roy.

Bower Jr abandoned the injured Yoshi ran up to the cliff, but the Koopalings were already gone.

"I am going to get you!" screamed Bowser Jr.

"Bowser Jr!" yelled Kamek.

Bowser Jr turned around and faced a frustrated Magikoopa.

"Is it true that you defended a Yoshi?" asked Kamek.

"yes," mumbled Bowser Jr.

"he defended a Yellow Yoshi!" yelled Roy.

"You mean the daughter of the leader of the Yoshi clan?" said Kamek surprised.

"What!?!" said Bowser Jr in surprise.

The Koopalings too were surprised.

"Oh, so it wasn't because she is daughter of the leader of the Yoshi clan. Then, what is your reason?" asked Kamek, attempting to sound nice, but failing badly.

"They were going to kill the Yoshi!" screamed Bowser Jr.

"If that Yoshi would have died, the whole island would have went into chaos, so we can easily take over the island."

"why do you want to take over Yoshi's Island?"

"I have my reasons."

"Is he grounded?" asked Larry.

"We'll see." said Kamek in a haunting tone. "Bowser Jr, you're grounded." stated Kamek.

"What?" moaned Bowser Jr.

"Go to your room!" ordered Kamek. Bowser Jr dragged himself into the castle.

"All of you are grounded!" yelled Kamek."What!?!" whined all of the Koopalings.

"For trying to kill the Yoshi. It doesn't matter who did what, it was still bad of you for intervening with the Yoshi!" explained Kamek.

All of the Koopalings marched into their own separate room and slammed the door. Kamek wiped his hands and sat on the living room couch and turned on the television.

"Oh Kamek, you are such a genius." complemented Kamek to himself. "No, Koopalings to bother me for 6 months." Kamek cried out his evil laughter which rang across the hallways of Bowser's castle. Now that was an evil laughter.

________________________________________________________________________

How did you like it? Review!

Expect another quick update! ^_^

I can't wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The ship

Chapter 5: The Ship

Bowser Jr walked up to the balcony and saw Yellow Yoshi sitting at the very edge of the cliff, staring out into the ocean. Bowser Jr grabbed a roped from his drawers and tied it on the rails. He climbed down the rope and stepped on the ground. He took a deep breath and walked up to the Yoshi.

"What are you doing here?" said Bower Jr.

No respond.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I was just so angry. I was having so much fun with the Koopalings, but after I defended you, I lost their trust." explained Bowser Jr.

"I couldn't control my anger. I'm so sorry." added Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi turned around and smiled at him.

"This is my favorite place. I come here everyday to watch the beutiful sunset and the sparkling ocean. I feel so peaceful just being here." said Yellow Yoshi

Bowser Jr looked down.

"It is so hard to forgive you, I could be bleeding to death as far as I know."

"Do you want to wave good bye to your brother, that is least I can do for you to forgive me. The flight is not going to arrive until 6:30, we have plenty of time to go." said Bowser Jr.

"Are you really?"

"Follow me."

Bowser Jr walked down to the beach and pushed a rock at the base of the cliff. A button appeared behind a rock. Bowser Jr pushed it and a large room opened. They entered the room and there stood the koopa clown car. Bowser Jr hopped on the Koopa clown car.

"C'mon." said Bowser Jr.

"Are you sure, what if your Kamek sees you?" said Yellow Yoshi.

"I always get yelled by him, and we're going to come back." said Bowser Jr.

"Alright." said Yellow Yoshi.

She hopped on the koopa clown car and the car immediately began to lift. The car flew out of the cliff as the wall slowly closed, showing no sign of the missing car.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Princess Peach stared into her watch. It was 4:30 P.M. She was already at the airport, waiting for the arrival of Mario and his pals. Then, a burst of laughter filled the airport as the trio entered the room.

"Remember how DK beat the heck out of Kirby for eating his bananas?" said Mario who burst into laughter.

"That Kirby can never hold his appetite." stated Green Yoshi.

"There is the princess!" pointed out Luigi.

The trio rushed to the princess and greeted her. Right behind the trio stood Link, Zelda and a new person.

"Hello Zelda and Link!" greeted Peach.

"Who is this kid?" asked Mario.

"This boy is also named Link and he is my distant cousin." said Link. "People like to call him Toon Link for some reason, but I like to call him Toony!"

"I don't like being called that!" said Toony.

"Deal with it!" retorted Link. "There can't be two Link in Brawl so we will have to call you Toony to prevent confusion!"

"Fine" whined Toony.

Peach guided everyone outside to the air strip.

"This is where the ship is expected to land." stated Princess Peach.

"Oh Link! We were just talking about the stupid things that Kirby did last time." exclaimed Mario.

"It was funny." said Luigi snickering.

"Who's Kirby?" asked Toony.

"Someone you'll never forget." said Link.

"He is what makes going to the smash bros worth it." said Mario.

"Nice to meet you new comer!" greeted Green Yoshi.

"Nice to meet you too." hesitated Toony.

"You're going to have a lot of fun, and make new friends!" said Green Yoshi excitedly.

"How many friends did you made?" asked Toony.

"Everyone is my friend, except for Bowser and Ganondorf, they don't talk to others but themselves, but you will meet great people like Kirby!"

"And a doctor that looks exactly like Mario!" said Luigi.

"Should I tell him the truth?" said Mario to Yoshi.

"You should." said Green Yoshi.

"I am the Doctor you idiot!" screamed Mario.

"Huh?" gasped Luigi.

"You couldn't recognize your own brother?" said Green Yoshi.

"Y-you're doctor M-Mario?" asked Luigi in complete shook.

"Yes." said Mario as he glared at Luigi.

"Luigi, you didn't knew? I though Mario told you." said Peach.

"They needed a doctor in the Brawl Mansion and so I volunteered ,but Crazy Hand though I was a new comer so he signed me up as Dr. Mario even though I was already signed as Mario!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Luigi.

"I thought you knew! You did call me Dr. Mario!"

"I didn't knew." whined Luigi.

" I kind of realized that you didn't knew when you called in 'Dr. Mario' when I broke my leg, so I wanted you figure it out on your own, but you never did."

"I thought that Dr. Mario broke his leg too…" Luigi slapped himself."

Is 'Dr. Mario' going to come back." asked Link.

"No, I am not going to volunteer, Crazy Hand is so stupid." said Mario.

"Agree, it so hard to believe that they are brothers." said Link.

Everybody continued to talk about Crazy Hand and laughed out loud together all day long, until Peach's watch struck 6:00 P.M. The air strip was surrounded by Toads and Koopas, who wanted to wave good bye to their Princess on her second year in the Super Smash Bros. The Brawler were on the air strip, to avoid being squeezed by the large crowd.

"Hello there!" taunted a familiar voice from a megaphone.

Bowser's koopa cruiser landed on the air strip and the door immediately opened. Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario came out.

"Move the plane Bowser, Kirby's ship is going to land there!" complained Mario.

"Koopa! Move the ship out!" demanded Bowser. The Koopa Cruiser lifted and flew into the sky, returning to Bowser's castle.

"What time is it?" asked Bowser.

"It's 6:15" responded Mario.

"I wasn't asking you!" yelled Bower.

"Too bad, now you know!" retorted Mario.

Hidden within the crowd was Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi. They stood watching the last moment before the Brawler leave the planet. The crowd were pushing them, but no one seemed to noticed Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr together.

Then, all of the clocks struck 6:30. The crowd and the Brawlers looked up into the evening sky. Suddenly, a ship appeared. The ship grew larger and larger until it seemed too big to fit the air strip.

"Move out!" ordered the toads that were to guide the ship in landing. The crowd moved away from the air strip, creating a large enough space for the ship to land. The ship lowered its bat-like wings. A figure can be seen from the tower that stuck out from the ship. The large engines roared so loudly that all of the crowd including the Brawlers had to cover their ears to avoid becoming deaf.

Bowser Jr was impressed at the ship. He stared in awe as the ship carefully landed on the air strip without the guidance of the Toads. The engines cut off and the people waited in the awkward silence. A door fell open from the bottom of the ship. Kirby rushed out of the door and hugged Mario.

"I missed you too buddy." said Mario. Kirby looked at Green Yoshi and raced to him and gave the Yoshi a tighter hug.

"Poyo!" greeted Kirby.

"Yoshi!" responded Green Yoshi.

"This is your ship!" exclaimed Mario.

"No." stammered Kirby.

"Than who's ship is this." said Mario in shock.

"Medanigh." stated Kirby.

"Who's Meta Knight?" asked Luigi.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Meta Knight." stated a masked puffball who wrapped himself with a cape.

"This is your friend?" asked Mario in shook.

Everyone stared in surprise at Kirby's "friend."

"Should we get our luggage?" asked Luigi.

"Actually, do you mind if we can take a tour around the Mushroom Kingdom. Kirby have told me that he wanted to get to know the Mushroom Kingdom as he had never been outside of the airport." stated Meta Knight.

"How are we going to get to Brawl on time." said Peach.

"Do not worry you royal highness, my ship travels much faster than those commercial spaceships. My ship can enter hyperspace and so we can arrive in two days instead of three days by a commercial spaceship." assured Meta Knight.

"What time are we really going to leave?" asked Mario.

"We can leave at 9:00, P.M sharp, we only planned a short tour." said Meta Knight.

"Let's go!" yelled Yoshi.

"Let's go!" mimicked Kirby.

"Meta Knight! Where is my cappuccino! I've been asking for one for almost the whole day, and you never gave me one." yelled King DeDeDe as he exited the ship.

"We have arrived." stated Meta Knight.

"I can see that!" roared King DeDeDe.

"C'mon!" whined Kirby pulling Princess Peach's hand.

"Let's go than." said Peach.

The air strip began to clear and all of the Brawlers disappeared. The only one left standing was Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi. They approached the great ship. Bowser Jr rubbed the hard metal that made up the ship.

"The face of the ship looks a lot like Meta Knight's mask." said Yellow Yoshi.

"This is so cool, want to go inside?" said Bowser Jr.

"Are you sure!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi

:"What could happen." said Bowser Jr.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A lot can happen my friend, a lot can happen.

Why did I call Toon Link Toony? I really don't know, it just popped out of my head when I wrote this. It gets really annoying when I have to write "said Toon Link." I prefer single word names, but Toony just stuck out of me. Deal with it.

Hope you like this chapter. This will count as my Saturday update. The next chapter may take a while to update.

I am doing a terrible attempt to get Meta Knight's voice in character. Whenever I write Meta Knight's dialogue, I hear his voice in my head. That is why I write Meta Knight the way I do. I can hear everyone's voice in my head when I write their dialogue. That is why I write more dialogue than description.

Hope you enjoyed and I hope to receive extra review! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Bail Out

Oh crap! I do not own any of these of characters. They belong to Nintendo only!!!!

Please enjoy…

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Bail out

Bowser Jr looked up at the great ship and spotted a window. He looked at Yellow Yoshi and gave an eerie smile.

"Get on me." said Yellow Yoshi trying to get this over with.

Bowser Jr hopped onto Yellow Yoshi's back horseback style. She leaped high into the air and grabbed onto the open window. She pulled herself up and fell inside. Bowser Jr quickly got up and stared in amazement.

"Let's go. " ordered Bowser Jr.

They walked along one of numerous hallways on the Halberd. They peeked into every room they came across and looked out the window occasionally. They were so curious about the great ship that they lost track of time. Neither Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi held a watch, making matters worse.

Suddenly, another pair of footsteps echoed across the hallways. Bowser Jr grabbed Yellow Yoshi into a conveniently placed door. He slowly closed the door and both of them neared the door to listen to the two people that are right at the other side of them.

"Blade, I feel that we're not alone." said a voice from the other side.

"It's probably the engines, it makes a lot of noise." said another voice.

"Didn't you hear those footsteps?"

"Sword, we should move along. We have to get the ship ready for flight."

The footsteps eventually faded. Bowser Jr sighed in relief.

"That was close." said Bowser Jr. They were hidden in a closet stuffed with cleaning supplies. Bowser Jr slightly opened the door and looked both ways. He walked out of the closet along with the Yoshi.

"I think we should get out." said Yellow Yoshi worried.

"It was only two people. What kind of name is Sword and Blade anyways." snickered Bowser Jr.

They continued to walk along the hall until they reached a dead end. Only a door stood in the way. Bowser Jr slowly opened the door and quietly tiptoed into the dark room along with the Yoshi. Suddenly, the door slammed shut on its own.

"What was that!?!" cried out the Yoshi.

Bowser Jr rushed to the door, but is wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing here?" stated a very familiar voice. The lights flashed and the source of the voice was revealed: Meta Knight.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the other!" cried out the Yoshi in fear.

"I shall ask again, what are you doing here?" stated Meta Knight.

"U-uh, w-we w-were only c-curious about t-this s-ship." stammered Bowser Jr, who too was in fear of Meta Knight.

"You are the son of Bowser, are you not?" said Meta Knight.

"How did you know!" said Bowser Jr in shock.

"You look a lot like your father. He only mentioned you slightly, but he never once mentioned his other childrens."

"How do you know about my family?" said Bowser Jr in shock.

Meta Knight chuckled.

"Amazing how someone so heartless can have feelings." said Meta Knight.

Bowser Jr stood in complete shock.

Meta Knight looked at Yellow Yoshi, who too was in complete shock, but he quickly turned his gazed back towards the small koopa. Before Meta Knight turned around, his eyes flashed grey. Yellow Yoshi quickly noticed his change in eye color.

"People do not realize what they have until it is lost." stated Meta Knight, but there was a hint of sadness in his tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Yellow Yoshi realizing his behavior.

"Do not worry about me, I am fine. What made you say that?" said Meta Knight in a completely different tone of voice.

"It was what you said." said the Yoshi.

"I see, heed my words Bowser Jr." said Meta Knight.

"We should get going, Kamek is going to be really suspicious." warned Yellow Yoshi.

"I am afraid that it is going to be impossible." said Meta Knight.

"What do you mean?" said Yellow Yoshi in shock.

A giant screen appeared at the front of the room. Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi walked up to the screen and saw that the ship was in flight.

"The ship is in flight, the ship's artificial gravity makes it seem that the ship is not in motion, but it is. I'm afraid that it is too late to leave." said Meta Knight.

"If my dad find me here I will be in so much trouble!" cried out Bowser Jr. "It's all your fault Yellow Yoshi!"

"My fault! It was your idea for coming here in the first place!" argued Yellow Yoshi.

"But you could have convinced to not go!" retorted Bowser Jr.

"It was my fault." interrupted Meta Knight. "I could have easily taken you off my ship but I kept you waiting."

"Don't blame it on yourself!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"I have my reasons, please take these." stated Meta Knight. He handed Yellow Yoshi a metal orb.

"This is a cloaking device. Keep it safe as I can't give you anymore. It was banned in the Super Smash bros this year because it caused too many accident last year."

"What do you want us to do with it?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I trust you." responded Meta Knight. "I am going to make a phone call, please remain silent."

Meta Knight grabbed a cell phone that lie on the control panel not far from him. Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi stood silent.

"Hello? I would like to make a reservation." said Meta Knight over the phone.

"For who!?!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"I said to remain silent." said Meta Knight coldly.

Bowser Jr froze in fear.

"A room for two… excellent, thank you very much." Meta Knight place his phone where he first found it.

"Meta Knight." said Sword as he entered the control room.

"Would you do me a favor?" asked Meta Knight to his followers.

"yes." responded Sword and Blade in unison.

"Please escort these two to Room 205."

Sword and Blade stared awkwardly at the Yoshi and the Koopa.

"Follow us." ordered Blade.

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi followed them without hesitation. Throughout the walk no one spoke. Yellow Yoshi was looking out through the windows, watching the blue sky disappear into darkness. Bowser Jr remained pensive, haunted by what Meta Knight told him. He felt that the words should connect to him, but he couldn't figure it out. Meta Knight knew something about his father that he doesn't know, but it was because Kirby told Meta Knight. Why did Meta Knight said that to him? He won't remember what he have until he lost it. What does he have?

"We're here." said Yellow Yoshi to Bowser Jr who was dazed throughout the walk.

"Thank you so much." said Yellow Yoshi.

"It's not a problem, it seems that Meta Knight is bailing you out." said Sword.

"I feel so terrible putting you through this."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that you won't get caught. We're going to be at the same hotel as you."

"We're not in brawl, but we're spectators. We don't mind having some company." said Blade.

"Thank you so much." cried out Yellow Yoshi. Bowser Jr, remained hidden in his thoughts.

Meanwhile…

The koopa cruiser entered the hidden garage on the side of the cliff on Yoshi's Island. The hammer bro, that piloted the ship, exited and quickly noticed that the koopa clown car was missing. He instantly knew the perpetrator.

________________________________________________________________________

Yes, Meta Knight is bailing them out. Meta Knight is such a mysterious character, and I tried my best to grasped that characteristic. There is always a question left unanswered in his statement.

I decided to put Sword and Blade, because they seem to follow around Meta Knight, A LOT. What do they do when Meta Knight is out on Brawl, watch him of course! Keep in mind's Meta Knights warning to Bowser Jr.

Next chapter is the meeting for all of the Brawler. Yes, everyone is going to be there! Yay! Such a long exposition. This is going to be fun.

"Amazing how someone so heartless can have feelings." That is so hew I got my title, in case you all wondered.

Whoever invented the gray eyes, I shall give you credit.

For some of you not familiar with the anime, Kirby Right Back At Ya, Meta Knight's eyes change color. I just love that.

**Please Review!!!!!**

**I love Reviews!!!!! I always ready your reviews. I have nothing better to do at home. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: The meeting

I do not own any of these characters! They belong to Nintendo and only Nintendo! (Don't know about Snake and Sonic, but they're not mine either.)

This is a bit longer that I'm used to.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: The Brawl Meeting

The Halberd flew deep into space. It have been two days since they left the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was quiet comfortable, except for Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi, who had to stay quiet in their room. Occasionally, Sword and Blade checks on them and even start a conversation, but most of the time, they remained in isolation. They only leave to go use the bathroom (but that 's a different story.) Today, Blade came in their room with breakfast. Today was the day that the Halberd was expected to arrive at the Smash Mansion, (Or Brawl Mansion.) Blade was like a waitress, balancing the plates of breakfast content. Yellow Yoshi, who slept on the top bunk bed, jumped down to help out Blade.

"Where's sword?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"He's serving the others downstairs. Princess Peach and Zelda is also helping, so I have no problem. Meta Knight is making preparations for landing. It takes very hard calculations to make this big ship land on a small airstrip." said Blade.

Yellow Yoshi placed the food onto a small table and shook Bowser Jr, who was still sleeping.

"Can't I get some sleep." mumbled Bowser Jr.

"It's breakfast time." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Breakfast!" exclaimed Bowser Jr who quickly jerked up and rushed to the small breakfast table.

"I'm eating breakfast with you guys, those Brawler are so hard to have a conversation, especially with Mario breaking into every small talk I try to make." said Blade.

"That's Mario. He always have some dumb story to tell." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Sword will be joining us, I don't know about Meta Knight, he's very busy."

"I hope he have time to eat."

Bowser Jr was already munching on the pancakes will a LOT of syrup. He stabbed the pancakes with his fork and ate the pile in one gulp.

"I thought Yoshis were the only one who does that." said Yellow Yoshi.

"I just love syrup." said Bowser Jr.

"You're going to get diabetes." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Only humans get those. I just get hyper!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi grabbed some fruit and swallowed them whole. Blade was the only one eating with manners. He used a knife and fork to eat his omelet. The room remained quiet as everyone began to eat their breakfast.

"How's everyone?" said Sword as he entered the room with his breakfast.

"Hi Sword!" greeted Yellow Yoshi.

"Hello there mate!" greeted Sword.

Sword joined them at the small round table and began to eat his pancakes.

"Are you a vegetarian?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Sort of, I normally eat fruit, but I do swallow creatures just to lay eggs for self-defense." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Are you on a diet?" asked Bowser Jr.

"No."

"Then why you eat fruits!"

"Because they are very sweet and it's the only source of food on Yoshi's Island."

"No wonder there is always fruit on the table during breakfast, lunch, and dinner back home. I though Kamek was just trying to make us all eat healthy."

"I'm not sure about that." said Blade.

"What do you mean?" asked Bowser Jr.

"You eat a lot of sugar, so maybe he wanted you to look for another source of sugar such as sucrose. It can be found in fruits."

"I know how that photosynthesis crap work! You didn't have to tell me, it's just that Yellow Yoshi's theory makes more sense." exclaimed Bowser Jr.

Suddenly, they all heard loud heavy footsteps across the hallways.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" yelled Bowser from across the hall.

They heard doors slam open, as Bowser tried desperately to find the bathroom.

"My dad's coming over here. We got to hide." panicked Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi grabbed the invisible cloak and grabbed Bowser Jr. Both of them became seemingly invisible.

Bowser slammed the door to Bowser's Jr room open.

"Sword, Blade, where's the bathroom!" cried out Bowser.

"No one wants an accident on this ship, especially if it's Bowser who needs to go." said Ganondorf who was following Bowser.

"C'mon!" cried out Bowser.

"It should be straight ahead. You will see a sign that says Men's bathroom." said Sword.

"Please flush the toilet." said Blade. "You don't want to know what DK did. I started having nightmares because of that."

Bowser ran straight to the bathroom and shut himself in the stall and sighed a huge relief. Ganondorf soon followed, but he only washed his hands from the breakfast he ate.

"Bowser, I wonder, why do you have children?" asked Ganondorf all of a sudden.

"My wife wanted some. She did a great job taking care of them, especially my youngest son, Bowser Jr. She sang to him every night. She wasn't a good singer, she sings horribly out of pitch, but Bowser Jr loved it. I miss my wife, but Bowser Jr missed her the most. He doesn't show it, but he really misses his mom. He dreams of his mom singing to him every night. I too hear her sing every night, but it doesn't sounds like my wife. The singer sings a hell of a lot better than my wife."

"Maybe your wife had some voice lesson in the spirit world." mocked Ganondorf.

"The scary part is, that one day I woke up and I still heard singing. I walked up to Bowser Jr's room and I heard the balcony door shut right when I entered. I think a ghost is haunting his room." said Bowser.

"There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Coming from a guy who destroyed spirits" mocked Bowser.

"How did you met your wife?"

"Everyone, please report to the entrance." reported Meta Knight over the intercom with a special emphasis on the word "everyone".

"You heard that, let's go." said Blade. They cleaned up their mess and exited the room. Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi were holding on to the invisible cloak making them invisible. They went to the bottom of the ship, and saw everyone.

"Remember, don't shoot your gun at everyone, only during the Brawl." said Donkey Kong to his younger sibling Diddy Kong.

"But what if someone makes me angry?" said Diddy Kong.

"You just can't."

"May I please have your attention." said Meta Knight.

Everyone turned their heads towards him. The room became silent, until Meta Knight spoke.

"We are the first to arrive, so please take your luggage and other personal belongs and meet Master Hand at the door. We are parked in front of the Mansion. Master Hand sent someone to park this ship for me, so I will be joining you."

"What do we do after?" asked Toony.

"Just listen to Master Hand." replied Meta Knight.

The doors opened and all of the Brawler rushed out to the door. Only Meta Knight, Sword and Blade were left. Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi reappeared.

"Where do we go?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Just follow Sword and Blade, they are going to their hotel to check in. I want you stay there." ordered Meta Knight.

"Alright!' said Bowser Jr in a military salute.

Meta Knight exited the ship.

"What's up homie!" greeted Crazy Hand to Mario. He pointed his finger at Mario like a gun.

"Nothing much, just glad to see you." said Mario.

"Give me a high five!" said Crazy Hand.

"That's not necessary." said Mario who tried to back away but Crazy Hand already slapped Mario.

"Everyone, go inside the Mansion and wait at the sitting room. I just received a call from Samus who picked up the Pokemons. She said that she will be arriving shortly." said Master Hand.

"No problem!" said Mario.

Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr followed Sword and Blade into a fancy hotel. The Yoshi and the Koopa stared in awe at the magnificent hotel. If there were such thing as a 10 star hotel, this would be it.

"How may I help you?" said the well dressed man at the register.

"We are here to check in. Meta Knight made the reservation." said Sword.

"Oh yes, here are your keys, and I suppose these two are with you?"

"Yes they are, they have their own separate room."

The man stared at Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi oddly. The man doesn't trust them having their own room.

Blade gave Yellow Yoshi a card with the Brawl logo.

"It is the same exact card that the Brawlers get to enter their room. This hotel is supposed to make us feel like we're in the Brawl Mansion." explained Sword.

They all walked to the elevator with the room service carrying their luggage. Their room was at the highest floor. Sword swiped his key card on the door knob and was able to open the door.

"This is our room!" said Sword.

"Your room is going to look a lot like this. Welcome to the Master suit!" said Blade.

The Master Suite was enormous. There were two couches and two bean bags in front of the wide screen television. There were queen sized bed and a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi.

"What!?!" said Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi in unison.

"Are ya actually going to pay for us!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Don't worry, Master Hand gave Meta Knight two free room for us, but Blade likes to sleep with me, he scared of the dark." said Sword.

"No I'm not, I just feel unsafe in the dark. Anything can happen." said Blade.

"Ohhh, the boogie man is going to get you!" teased Sword.

"You guys can go to the town not far from here and buy whatever you like." said Blade. Blade handed Yellow Yoshi a credit card.

"Why are you being so nice!" exclaimed the Yoshi.

"Like we will give you all of Meta Knight's account! You guys have 1,000 dollars in that card. Take care of it. If you run out, just ask us for more." said Sword.

"Thank you so much, good bye!" blurted Bowser Jr and he grabbed Yellow Yoshi and ran out of the room.

"What was that for!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Let's go to the Brawl Mansion!" said Bowser Jr excitedly.

"You are not going to get us in trouble again." said Yellow Yoshi.

Instead of listening, Bowser Jr dragged Yellow Yoshi out of the hotel. They looked at the Smash Mansion while hidden in the bush. Master Hand finally left inside when Captain Falcon arrived with Ness, Ice Climbers and a new arrival.

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi grasped the invisible cloak and entered the Smash Mansion. The Smash Mansion was a LOT fancier than the hotel they are staying at. A large stair stood right at the entrance of the Mansion. To the right of the stairs, Master Hand opened a door and entered the room. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr rushed inside.

All of the Brawlers sat on the large table as if it was an office meeting. Master Hand sat at the end of the table, while Crazy Hand sat at the opposite side. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr stood beside the door and watched the meeting.

"Welcome the third annual Super Smash Brothers!" announced Master Hand. A roar of applause accompanied him.

"This year we have a lot of new comers and I will introduce them to you." announced Master Hand. "Please stand up when I announce your name. Lucas."

Lucas, who sat next to Ness, stood up nervously. He slightly waved his hand and sat back down.

"Loser." coughed out Bowser.

"Shut Up!" roared Ness.

"Ike." announced Master Hand.

Ike stood up next to Marth.

"I'm so glad to be here, I am going to kick everybody's ass." gloated Ike.

'You wish." coughed out Bowser.

"Pit." announced Master Hand.

"You ugly." coughed out Bowser again. Ganondorf snickered next to Bowser. Bowser Jr couldn't help but laugh at his father as well. Yellow Yoshi rolled her eyes and so did Zelda. Princess Peach was actually giggling but Mario faced her and she stopped.

Pit made a frown on his face and sat back down.

"Snake." continued Master Hand.

"I am honored to be here. I will fight out of the best of my abilities." said Snake.

"You fight like a monkey." coughed out Bowser.

"What's that supposed to mean!" cried out Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong withdrew his peanut gun, but Donkey Kong snatched it.

"Captain Olimar."

"With my pals the pikmins I will become the best fighter!" gloated Olimar.

"Faggat!" coughed out Bowser.

The rest of the room began to snicker except for Master Hand, Zelda, and Mario. Master Hand continued to announce other new comers: Lucario, Pokemon Trainer (Red), Wolf, King DeDeDe, ROB, Toon Link (Toony), Diddy Kong, Sonic, and Wario. Every single time, Bowser coughs out a comment.

"Meta Knight." added Master Hand.

"It a pleasure to be here with everyone. I will make sure that I will put up a good fight." stated Meta Knight.

"puffball." coughed out Bowser.

Meta Knight ignored Bowser's comment and sat down.

"I am going to beat you!" roared Wolf all of a sudden.

"You can't beat me." gloated Fox.

"We'll see!" yelled Wolf.

Wolf jumped over the table and began to punch Fox. All of the Brawlers only watched helplessly at the fight. Falco, who sat next to Fox, tried to grabbed Fox, but Fox kept moving. Wolf "accidentally" punched Falco.

"Oh come on! Would you stop fight!" cried out Falco.

Falco attempted to intervene, but he was pushed out.

"Whoooo!" cheered Crazy Hand.

Zelda quickly became annoyed and grabbed Fox and Wolf, stopping the fight.

"Would you stop fighting! We are not on the stage yet! There you can beat yourselves to shreds!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Meeting adjourned." announced Master Hand.

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi tiptoed out of the room when Snake opened the door. Lucario remained in the room, staring at the Brawlers dispatching to their rooms. He went out of the room and looked out of the window. He saw two blue figures, but their physical bodies can't been seen. Lucario began to doubt his vision. How can he be seeing aura if there is nothing?

"Did you get anything?" asked Blade when Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi arrived.

"No, we were just window shopping." said Yellow Yoshi.

Everyone spent the rest of the day organizing their rooms. Nighttime quickly came through and Bowser Jr lay on his and closed his eyes. Unlike Sword and Blade's room, his room had a balcony.

Suddenly he felt the warm breeze enter his room and heard the voice that sang to him every night. Bowser Jr fell into deep slumber.

________________________________________________________________________

The smash tournament has begun!

There is so many questions to be answered. They will all be revealed one by one.

Hope you liked it! Please Review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

I do not own anything I use except for the storyline! Okay?

The setting flip flops around a lot.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Discovery

"Wake up Jr!" hollered Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr jerked up and hit his head on the bunk bed.

"What was that for!" yelled Bowser Jr.

"Get ready, we're going to the stadium. The new comers will fight the veterans. We have to see this!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"What are you waiting for!" exclaimed Bowser Jr all of a sudden. He grabbed Yellow Yoshi and dragged her out of the room. Sword and Blade were outside of their room waiting for Bowser Jr.

"Let's go." said Sword.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crowd roared across the Pokemon stadium. Every seat was filled with energetic audiences. They waved signs and flags representing the Brawlers' land, screaming out random name of Brawlers.

"Hello spectators and welcome to the third annual Smash tournament." said Master Hand over the microphone. His voice rang across the stadium causing a eerie silence.

"Today, we are going to demonstrate our new comers and here they are!" announced Master Hand.

Crazy Hand floated across the stadium chasing a butterfly.

"What are you doing!?!" yelled Master Hand away from the microphone.

"Pretty butterfly." said Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand left the stage. The new comers immediately followed. They marched out in single file line and stood at the center of the stage. The crowd roared in excitement. The first to fight was Ike and Green Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi, who was using the invisible cloak became excited and so was Bowser Jr. She was so surprised to hear how many people were cheering for her brother.

Yellow Yoshi watched as her brave brother fought the fierce Ike. He continuously slashed his sword at her brother, but her brother cleverly dodge every single attack. The fight started out with just regular attacks until Green Yoshi used his egg roll attack and knocked Ike out of the ring.

"Time's out!" said Master Hand. It was only a two minute fight.

"The winner is Yoshi!" announced Master Hand.

Yellow Yoshi wanted to cheer for her brother, but they had to remain anonymous. Bowser Jr was shocked at her brother's skill.

The fight continued on with other new comers. The audience were engaged in the fight, as whenever a Brawler falls out of the stage, the crowd cheers. They occasionally chant the name of one of the fighters, usually the Veterans.

Meta Knight was victorious over his battle with Pikachu and Snake was victorious over Fox, but the other new comers weren't as lucky.

Once Master Hand made his final speech, the stadium began to empty out. Lucario looked around the stadium and saw Sword and Blade's aura, but there was two other unidentifiable auras, that was very similar to the one he saw during the meeting.

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"Nothing, I though I saw something." answered Lucario.

Mr. Game & Watch became suspicious as Lucario never gave that look unless he know something is up. Lucario walked away.

Lucario was heading towards Sword and Blade. As soon as he caught sight of them at the exit gates, he rushed towards them, but the crowd began to squeeze together. He lost sight of them.

"Do you want to go to the gym?" asked Sword as they were walking along the street.

"But we can't show our self in public." said Yellow Yoshi, who was still holding the invisible cloak along with Bowser Jr.

"Don't worry, the gym is private and the Brawlers are going to have lunch. Anyone is allowed in the gym, it is at the town." said Sword.

"Alright." said Yellow Yoshi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of the Brawlers were at the meeting table, which happened to be a dining room. All of the Brawlers were eating, until Master Hand interrupted them with an announcement.

"We are going to have a Valentine's Day Party!" announced Master Hand in excitement, but he was ignored because the Smashers were busing eating.

"I SAID, we are going to have a Valentine's Day Party!" roared Master Hand.

All of the Smashers turned their heads towards Master Hand.

"Thank you, so we need people to plan out the party" said Master Hand.

"Let's start a Valentine's Day Party committee!" said Peach all of a sudden. "Who's with me!"

All of the female smashers raised their hands.

"Let's go now!" exclaimed Peach.

All of the female smashers left the dining room, leaving the male smashers watching in shock.

"But there's not enough female smashers for the us." said Captain Falcon.

"That is why you are allowed to bring outsiders. I'm sure the female will have no problem finding a guy. We did the same thing last time and before that." said Master Hand.

"I'm going to boogie like there's no tomorrow!" exclaimed Crazy Hand.

All of the male smashers left the dining room and went straight out of the door, leaving Master Hand and Crazy Hand alone in the dining room.

"Do you think we should have a girlfriend?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Crazy Hand, please don't ask stupid questions." said Master Hand.

The female smashers gathered in Princess Peach's room. Zelda, Nana, Samus, and Jigglypuff were there.

"What's the theme!" demanded Peach.

"Hearts!" blurted Zelda.

"Flowers!" screamed Nana.

"Don't ask me, I'm only here because I don't want to be alone in a room full of guys." said Samus.

"Do you ever take off that power suit?" asked Peach.

"I like it." said Samus.

"But you're going to have to take it off during to party." said Peach.

"Who are you going out with Peach!" asked Zelda.

"I'm probably going with Mario, he the only guy I really know." said Peach.

"Same here, I'm going for Link. There's not many interesting guys here in Brawl." sighed Zelda.

"I'm going with Lucas, sure he's a scardy cat but I like that kid!" said Nana.

"Jigglypuff, who are you going out with?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know. Not many of the smashers here are very interesting." sighed Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, what's wrong? You're usually not like this, you love Valentine's Day." said Zelda worried.

"I just can't find someone." said Jigglypuff. "I know I hung out with Kirby last year, but only because he's my friend."

"We should go out to town and buy our supplies." said Peach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bowser Jr took out his paint brush and Sword took out his, well, sword. The two began to strike each other. Bowser Jr was easily overpowered by Sword.

"You really have to learn to block." stated Sword.

Yellow Yoshi was fighting Blade using a laser sword. Yellow Yoshi almost slashed Blade, but Blade dodged and pointed the sword at a deadly position.

"Not bad, you are good at your defense, but work on your offense." stated Blade.

"You are so good." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Meta Knight trains us almost everyday, he's the real master." said Sword.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opened. Yellow Yoshi quickly grabbed Bowser Jr and together they held the invisible cloak. Lucario entered the room.

"Hello there." said Sword very casually.

"I sense a very strange presence around you." said Lucario.

"What do you mean?" asked Sword.

Lucario saw the two unidentifiable auras. He approached the auras and pushed them. Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi were revealed.

"What are you two doing!" threatened Lucario.

"They're not enemies, they are only hiding from their guardians who are here at the Smash tournaments." said Sword who jumped in front of Lucario.

"Why are they hiding?" asked Lucario.

"Because we snuck on the Halberd and we came here accidentally." said Yellow Yoshi

."You can't tell anyone about us!" yelled Bowser Jr.

Lucario looked at Bowser Jr's aura. His aura was very different from other. It was very conflicting. His aura is mix good and evil, but it seems to be fighting. This was very unusual, his aura is just like Meta Knight's.

"Lucario?" gasped Meta Knight as he entered the gym. "I see you know about the existence of the son of Bowser."

"Why are you keeping them a secret?" asked Lucario.

"They are simply trying to avoid punishment by their guardians." stated Meta Knight.

"I see, I will keep this a secret." said Lucario.

"Thank you Lucario!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

Lucario gave a small smile.

________________________________________________________________________

So typical, but I just love the idea of having a party. Lucario is very similar in nature as Meta Knight, except that Lucario actually like being with people.

Hope you enjoyed it. Expect another quick update.

-Starrgrl


	10. Chapter 10: A Day in Smashville

I do not own any of these characters. Do I make myself clear?

_______________________________________________________________________

Sword and Blade were sitting on the table, inside the diner which is very popular for the smashers. They were searching the menu which the waitress have given them and occasionally sipped their coffee as they were trying to figure out what to eat for breakfast. The diner was unusually empty today because the smashers were out on their required 3 hour training session at the gym.

"Can you hurry up! I'm so hungry!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. He was holding the invisible cloak along with Yellow Yoshi. They sat next to each other, but because they were invisible, the chair they sat on appeared unoccupied.

"Relax guys, you don't need your invisible cloak, no one is here." said Blade.

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi deactivated the invisible cloak and reappeared.

"I would like some pancakes." said Sword as the young waitress approached their table. Everyone else ordered the same dish as Sword, except Yellow Yoshi who ordered a bowl of fruits. Bowser Jr wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut.

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi flinched at the sound of the door opening but it was only Meta Knight and Lucario entering the diner.

"Hi Meta Knight! Hi Lucario!" greeted Yellow Yoshi relieved.

Meta Knight and Lucario sat on the empty seats on their table. The waitress immediately came and handed them the menu.

"Thank you mam." said Meta Knight to the waitress.

"How was your day?" asked Meta Knight to everyone on the table.

"Training is over already?" said Sword a bit surprised.

"Yes, everyone left in a hurry. They all mentioned about Valentine's Day." said Meta Knight.

"That's right! Valentine's day will be in three days!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi. "This is going to be the first time I will celebrated Valentine's Day outside Yoshi's Island."

"Same here." responded Bowser Jr.

"All of the brawlers are coming to town to prepare for Valentine's Day. That is why we left earlier than anyone else, so we can warn you." stated Meta Knight.

"Hide." said Lucario.

Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr held the invisible cloak and disappeared.

"I am just going to get something to eat, I'll catch up to you!" said Jigglypuff to the female smashers.

"Hi guys!" greeted Jigglypuff to Meta Knight and his company.

"Hello Jigglypuff." greeted Meta Knight.

"What brings you here?" asked Lucario.

"I didn't eat breakfast, the training started so early I didn't had time to eat, but the others already wanted to go shopping, so that is why I'm on my own." explained Jigglypuff.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Meta Knight.

"I would love to!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff grabbed a chair and sat at the side of the table. The waitress quickly came over and gave Jigglypuff the menu. She quickly flipped through the menu and ordered an omelet.

"Do you have this party every time?" asked Lucario, knowing Jigglypuff was a veteran smasher.

"Yeah, Valentine's Day is so much fun. You should go!" exclaimed Jigglypuff as her voice grew more excited.

"I will think about it." said Meta Knight. "Would you like some of my toast? The omelet will take a while to cook."

"Thank you." said Jigglypuff as Meta Knight handed the toast. He have already received his food as well as the other. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr were desperate for food, but because Jigglypuff was here, they have to remain anonymous.

"I am the head of the Valentine's Day committee, so if you have any suggestions for the party, I will glady take some ideas." said Jigglypuff.

The waitress came to the table and gave Jigglypuff her meal.

"You should eat first before continuing your conversation." said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff obeyed and ate her food.

"Lucario, do you have any plans today?" asked Meta Knight.

"Why?" asked Lucario.

"We should get to know this town, since we will be spending quite a while in this place."

"I'll be happy to show you around!" said Jigglypuff as she finished her meal.

"We're going to stay and finish our meal." said Sword.

Meta Knight, Lucario, and Jigglypuff got up and left the diner. Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr reappeared and immediately ate their breakfast.

"That was a smart way to get rid of Jigglypuff." said Bowser Jr who caught Meta Knight's plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bowser was walking along the park that is located at the center of the town. The cool breeze blew on his face and rustled the leaves of the trees. The flowers were neatly arranged around the trees. These strange flowers were adapted to the tree's shade. Bowser sat on a nearby bench and sighed.

"It's almost Valentine's Day, yet I am still lonely." said Bowser.

Kirby was walking along the park with Pikachu, but Kirby spotted Bowser. Kirby spoke to Pikachu in their own and language and soon, Kirby came running towards Bowser and sat next to him.

"Poyo." said Kirby.

"Hey Kirby." said Bowser.

"Wat wong?" said Kirby attempting to speak English.

"It's just Valentine's Day. My wife loved this holiday so much. She used to wake up everyone in the castle and scream 'it's Valentine's day!' My son would rush down the stairs and hug his mother and say 'happy valentine's day mommy!' I too would come downstairs and kiss and say Happy Valentine's Day, but that all changed when she died. The castle is more quiet without her, especially on Valentine's Day. My son hates this holiday, maybe because his mother past away and he had no reason to love this holiday."

"Why?"

"My son loves his mom so much. He is always separated from my other children. Maybe he lost faith in himself after she died. Oh, how my son was always with his mom, they were inseparable."

"Why?"

"Because my wife loved him so much. She died when he was 6 years old, but his memory of his mother remains strong. My wife love her other children no doubt, but Bowser Jr was special to her. My son was quite gifted, but very misunderstood."

Bowser expected another response from Kirby, but as he looked over his shoulders, Kirby was gone.

"Why do you do this to me every time!" screamed Bowser.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, and Lucario were walking in the small town filled with stores. Jigglypuff acted as a tour guide, explaining the stores and the places she have been to in this small town. The streets were empty most of the time except when they came across a couple of fellow brawlers who were out to look for a Valentine's Day present. They entered a party store on the corner of the street.

"Hi Peach! Where's the others?" said Jigglypuff as she opened to door.

Zelda was already at the registers, purchasing some streamers.

"Hey Jigglypuff, I see you brought some company." said Zelda. "Don't you love these streamers, they have little pink hearts, I couldn't help but buy it. This is perfect for the party."

"They are so pretty!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"Everyone else is here." said Zelda. "Master Hand is letting us use his account, so we can buy whatever we want for the party. He trust us, unlike other people who wouldn't hesitate to spend Master Hand's money irresponsibly."

"You're still mad at Marth when Master Hand actually trusted him with the money last time?" said Jigglypuff.

"Yep."

"Thank you for showing us this town, we can figure out the rest of this place. You need to prepare for the party anyways." said Meta Knight to Jigglypuff.

"You're leaving?" asked Jigglypuff a little disappointed.

"I have to check on Sword and Blade at the hotel."

"Oh, okay." said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight and Lucario walked out of the store and headed straight towards the hotel.

"Is there any place you need to go?" asked Meta Knight to Lucario as they were walking along the street.

"I have no plans today, besides, I want to get to know those kids you are taking care of." said Lucario. "Why did you help them?"

"Kids are naturally curious, it's ashamed that they have to be punished because of their natural instinct."

"You felt sorry for them?"

"Basically, but Sword and Blade enjoys their presence."

Meta Knight and Lucario arrived at the hotel. They went up the elevator and knock on the door to Sword and Blade's room. The door immediately opened.

"Hey Meta Knight." greeted Sword.

Meta Knight and Lucario entered the room. Bowser Jr and Blade were playing some shooting game on the Nintendo Wii using the wide screen tv on the opposite side of their beds.

"You seem to be enjoying your time." said Meta Knight, commenting Blade.

"Hey Meta Knight." greeted Bowser Jr as he was pointing the Wii remote on the screen and hitting the the B button like crazy.

"No!" screamed Bowser Jr as he was "shot" by Blade.

"Nice try Bowser Jr, looks like your surprise attack have failed." teased Blade.

"We have been playing for almost three hours." said Sword.

" Are you playing without me!" Sword screamed when he heard the gun shooting from the tv. He rushed to his bed and grabbed the Wii remote and began pressing the B button rapidly.

"I will leave you guys alone." said Meta Knight. He turned around and left the room.. Meta Knight's eyes turned green and headed straight towards the park.

"Can I play?" asked Lucario who remained in the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yellow Yoshi was walking along the park as she was holding on to the invisible cloak. The cloak was deactivated, but she still gripped it for just in case. The day was so beautiful today as the fresh breeze blew across her face. She stopped for a while to feel the breeze.

"Hi." said Kirby from behind.

"Ack! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi in surprise.

"You look like Yoshi! Me tell Yoshi about you!" exclaimed Kirby in his attempt to speak English.

"No don't tell Yoshi!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

"Me tell Yoshi!" exclaimed Kirby.

"Please don't!" begged Yellow Yoshi.

"Kirby, do not tell Green Yoshi." said Meta Knight from behind.

"Meda Nigh!" cried out Kirby as he rushed towards him.

"Hello Kirby, it has been a while since we've seen each other. This is Yellow Yoshi, Green Yoshi's brother. Promise to keep this Yoshi a secret?"

Kirby gave a military salute.

"Okay!" exclaimed Kirby.

"It seems that Kirby knows about you, don't worry, Kirby is very trustful." said Meta Knight to Yellow Yoshi.

"I trust you." said Yellow Yoshi to Kirby.

"Trust me!" exclaimed Kirby.

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the wait. I will update at least two more times before Valentine's Day!!! I have a better weekday that weekend.

Now Kirby knows about Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr.

Please review!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: The Search for Love

I do not own any of these characters I use! Comprende? (understand?)

_______________________________________________________________________

Jigglypuff rushed to her room and fell on her bed. She was lying on her bed face up, with a smile on her face. She remembered the time at the diner when Meta Knight gave her his toast. The way he gave it to her, it seemed out of true kindness and caring. He was so unusually friendly. Most of the time, Meta Knight is isolated, but that day was different. He actually talked to her. When he left the store, he wrapped himself in his cape and walked off with Lucario. His mysterious golden eye remained focused ahead, but when Jigglypuff exited the store she took a glimpse at Meta Knight at the other side of the street. His golden eyes flashed at her for barely a second, but it was enought for her to notice.

"Jigglypuff." said Zelda from the other side of the door.

"The door is open." responded Jigglypuff.

"Why are you so happy today?" said Zelda cheerfully.

"Let's just say that this Valentine's Day will be different."

"You found someone else didn't you!" blurted Zelda almost threateningly.

"No, not for the party."

"You didn't ask him."

"Not yet, I'm afraid to talk to him. He is always on his own most of the time, but when I met him, he was so nice to me."

"Show me the guy you like and I will take you to him!"

"Oh no no no no no!"

"Don't worry, if he rejects you I'm there to back you up."

"It's not that serious."

"I'm sure he'll be taken before Valentine's Day."

"I doubt." said Jigglypuff. "He is always on his own."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bowser and Ganondorf were walking in Smashville, looking for something dealing with Valentine's Day. They entered a pharmacy store and found the place to be filled with Valentine's Day merchandise. Bowser immediately rushed to that aisle and began searching for something to give on Valentine's Day.

"Why are you buying a Valentine's Day present if you don't have a Valentine." asked Ganondorf.

"I can't have the spirit?" said Bowser.

"I though you don't celebrate Valentine's Day."

"This year is going to be very different. I will ask Princess Peach to the party, even if I have to kidnap her!"

"_No really, _what are you doing?" asked Ganondorf, knowing Bowser was not serious.

"I am going to give Peach something." said Bowser a little disappointed. "I know she don't like me, but it doesn't hurt to give her something."

"Not with Mario at her side." teased Ganondorf.

"There's nothing here!" roared Bowser. He stormed out of the pharmacy and continued his search. Bowser spotted a jewelry store and entered, with Ganondorf following behind.

"A girl can't resist jewelry." said Bowser as he rubbed his hands together as if he had an evil plan.

"Not if the jewelry came from Bowser." teased Ganondorf.

"Shut up Ganondorf." retorted Bowser.

As Bowser was scanning the jewelry, he found a beautiful heart pendant that gleamed as bright as the diamonds. The chains were made of pure white pearl that had a small sparkle.

"This is perfect!" cried out Bowser. "Sir, I would like to purchase this pendant."

The man at the register walked over to the pendant and open the glass cabinet. He took out the pendant and lifted it up into the air.

"Wonderful choice, but this will cost 450,000 dollars." said the guy.

"That's not bad for a pendant of that quality, I'll take it." said Bowser.

Bowser handed the man his credit card. Soon, the pendant was placed in a red case and the man was nice enough to wrap it. Bowser walked out of the store content.

"She is going to like it!" gloated Bowser.

"That is actually very nice." commented Ganondorf. "Maybe she will like the pendant but not you."

"Do you always have something to say?"

"Yes."

"Let's go back to the Smash Mansion!" exclaimed Bowser. Bowser ran in excitement towards the Mansion. Ganondorf had to chase after him. Bowser entered the mansion and went straight to his room. He grabbed a paper and a pen and began to write a letter.

_Dear Peach,_

_I know that you despise me, but it shouldn't bother you to give you something. I don't care how much you hate me, I will love you twice that amount. Don't keep your hope up that I will be jealous that you're going to the party with Mario, that gives me more reason to love you._

_Your one and only,_

_Bowser_

Bowser grabbed an envelope and folded the letter. He neatly tucked the letter into the enveloped and sealed it with his spit. Bowser grabbed some taped and stuck the letter to the present.

"I am going to leave it at her door on Valentine's Day morning." said Bowser to Ganondorf.

Bowser hide the present under his bed and he and Ganondorf left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Game & Watch was walking in Smashville, like the other, he is searching for a present to propose to his love to go to the party with him. He entered the pharmacy store and went straight towards the Valentine's Day goods. He grabbed a heart shaped chocolate box and purchased it. He left the store afterwards and went to the flower shop and purchased a pink rose.

Mr. Game & Watch rushed to the smash mansion. He nearly ran into Wario, who was riding his motorcycle, on the sidewalk. Mr. Game & Watch entered the smash mansion and ran towards the third floor, where most of the female smashers reside. Mr. Game & Watch knocked on the door and it was Jigglypuff who answered.

"Will you go to the Valentine's Day party with me!" proposed Mr Game & Watch who went on his knees as if he was asking for marriage. He presented his rose and chocolate like a man would give a ring to the one he proposed. Jigglypuff stood shocked.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm already interested in someone." said Jigglypuff.

"You're still going with Kirby?" said Mr. Game & Watch.

"This year will be different." said Jigglypuff.

"Than who are you going to ask?"

"Boy! If she said no, than she said no!" snapped Princess Peach.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in you, I'm sure you can find someone else." said Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff shut her door after Peach entered her room. Mr. Game & Watch sulked and walked away.

"This is what I get for expressing my love to someone. Who could have taken my love from me? Doesn't matter, I will find that person and ruin his life. No one takes the one I love from me." gloated Mr. Game & Watch as he entered his room.

"What's his problem?" said Bowser as he and Ganondorf just left Bowser's room.

"No villian gloats their evil plan in public anymore more Mr. G.W!" teased Bowser.

"You got to feel sorry for him, sounds like he went through some major rejection, if only people were more like you." said Ganondorf.

"I know."

"I hope he won't take it seriously." said Jigglypuff worried.

"Don't worry, Mr. Game & Watch is not the villainous guy. Tomorrow, he is going to forgot about it and he will become his happy perky self again." reassured Peach.

"I hope so. Guys can't take rejections easily."

"Look at Bowser."

"You're right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun fell on the horizon and Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi went to bed. It was only one day left before Valentine's Day. Bowser Jr closed his eye and felt the warm breeze blow on his face. He heard the voice of an angel as he closed his eye and fell into a deep slumber.

Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day.

_______________________________________________________________________

I know, it's so obvious. That is what I was hoping you readers will think. Mr. GW is the bad guy. I decided to add an antagonist, because I was inspired by the shakespear play. Othello.

The Meta x Jigglypuff came so naturally, I couldn't help but add it.

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi were only mentioned in one paragraph. Nothing happened much after Kirby found out about them.

Sweet, another quick update.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Bored

None of these characters belongs to me. Please enjoy!

I wrote this chapter because I was bored. Story is getting more serious. T T. Not much humor, I am losing myself.

______________________________________________________________________

Mario and Link were walking along the streets of Smashville. They scanned through windows as they searched for the perfect present for their Valentine.

"I don't know what to buy!" whined Mario.

"A rose would be suitable for the Princess. A rose signifies love and it would be a perfect way to declare your love for Princess Peach." said Fludd all of a sudden.

"Who asking you!"

"Fludd is right, if you can't think of anything to buy, just get her a rose." said Link.

"Everyone buys a rose, I want to be unique!" exclaimed Mario

"Maybe some jewelry." suggested Fludd.

"Too expensive, I already donated the female smashers some of _my_ money for the party. I have to go low this year." said Mario

"Mario, you never give Peach a Valentine's Day present." said Link.

"That is why I want to give her something!" exclaimed Mario.

"Let's go the that pharmacy!" pointed out Link.

"Pharmacies don't sell Valentine's Day merchandises!" snapped Mario.

"Well now they do!"

"Mario, if you want to give Peach a present, you might as well find something there." said Fludd.

Mario gave in to Link and Fludd and entered the pharmacy. The pharmacy was filled with Valentine's Day merchandise. Mario ran straight to the Valentine's Day merchandise and began searching for goods to give to Princess Peach. Link was also scanning the merchandise, searching for a present to give to Princess Zelda. Link spotted a large white teddy bear that gripped an artificial rose. It also held a heart stating, "I Luv u."

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Link.

"I want that!" complained Mario.

"I got it first!"

"Mario, just look for something else, I don't think a brawl is necessary to determine who gets the bear." said Fludd.

"That's a great idea!" said Mario. "I challenge you to a brawl!"

"Mario, there is a big black bear if you want it, it's next to where I found the white bear." said Link.

Mario eagerly grabbed the large teddy bear and ran to the cash register. Link followed behind.

"How are you going to keep it until Valentine's Day?" said Fludd in a mocking tone.

"In my closet!" said Mario sarcastically.

"But you don't-"

"exactly, of all the things the brawl mansion doesn't have, a closet!"

"I have a large safe, you can squeeze it in there." said Link.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Mario.

Mario and Link rushed to the Smash Mansion and straight to Link's room. Luckily, all of the female smashers were busy decorating for the Valentine's Day party, so they were able to enter the room unnoticed. Link opened the large safe and shoved the large teddy bears into the safe.

"Molt bene! [very good]" said Mario in his Italian language.

--

"We should have a break." said Zelda who was adding the streamers around the ballroom. All of the female smashers agreed and went on their own way. Jigglypuff walked to Smashville to continue shopping for Valentine's Day. Jigglypuff was about to go to the pharmacy until she spotted Meta Knight. Meta Knight was walking all by himself with his cape wrapped around him. Meta Knight was approaching her. Her mind began to panic.

"Hello Jigglypuff." greeted Meta Knight.

"Hi Meta Knight." said Jigglypuff casually.

"How was your day?"

"I was decorating the ballroom for the party."

"I guess the room is going to look great."

"Uuuummmh, Meta Knight?"

"Yes."

"Will you…" before she could finish the sentence her face blushed.

"I will go to the dance with you." said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff jumped in joy and hugged Meta Knight. Meta Knight was quite flattered.

"what are friends for." said Meta Knight.

That statement broke Jigglypuff into pieces.

"f-friends." muttered Jigglypuff to herself.

"A friend of Kirby is a friend of mine." said Meta Knight. Meta Knight walked away and left Jigglypuff in complete shock.

"Since when did that loner ever get friends." said Mr. Game & Watch from behind.

"Since when were you here!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"I just passed by." said Mr. Game & Watch. "Bye."

Mr. Game & Watch walked away.

Meta Knight began to walk at a faster pace. He saw the shock on Jigglypuff's face. No doubt, that she was in love with him, yet, this somehow pleases him. His eyes turned green as he faced down to side walk, avoid being seen with his green eyes. Meta Knight quickly turned around, he felt that someone one was following him, but he continued moving.

--

For some strange reason, Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi were in the library. They did not activated the invisible cloak, so they were completely visible. Bowser Jr picked up the Shakespeare play "Othello" and began reading where he left off. He was sitting on a table alone, while Yellow Yoshi went out to look for a book herself. Sword and Blade were searching for books as well, but Blade snuck to the manga section and grabbed one. He rushed to the table Bowser Jr was sitting at and began to read.

Yellow Yoshi opened a random book and flipped the pages. She was clueless at what she just saw. Yellow Yoshi walked into another section and found an old faded book titled, "Popular Vocal Works." Yellow Yoshi squinted her eyes as she tried to sound out the title. She opened the book and saw pages full of music score. She eagerly grabbed the book and sat in front of Bowser Jr.

"That's not a book." said Bowser Jr.

"I know, it's a book of vocal works." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Whatever."

"No!!!!" screamed Blade all of a sudden.

"Be quiet!" yelled the librarian from across the room.

"What happened?" asked Yellow Yoshi in shock.

"It was something from the manga." said Blade. "I want to check it out."

"Let's go." said Sword.

Everyone left the library carrying the books they checked out. Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi disappeared with their invisible cloak. Bowser and Ganondorf approached.

"What are you nerds doing?" taunted Bowser.

"Get a life." said Sword.

"I have a life, out here, not in the library!" retorted Bowser.

"C'mon Bowser! Do you have to say something about everyone!" yelled Mario as he approached Bowser.

"We if it isn't my-"

"We all know!" yelled Mario.

"What's wrong with you today." said Bowser.

Mario just walked off with Link at his side. Mario was grumbling some colorful language about Bowser.

"Hey Meta Knight!" hollered Blade as Meta Knight approached them.

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi reappeared when the other smasher were out of sight.

"I see that your into vocal music Yellow Yoshi." said Meta Knight who noticed the book she checked out.

"Yeah, I can read music, but I can barely sound out the words. I have to practice a lot." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Fox! I am going to kill you!" screamed Falco as he was chasing Fox down the street. Fox was laughing out loud and running away from Falco.

"Give me my present!" roared Falco.

"Oh, who is this for?" taunted Fox.

Falco was grinding his teeth and clenching his fist, as he was consumed in anger.

"I am going to kill you if you don't give it too me." warned Falco.

Fox burst into laughter.

"What's so funny." said Falco in a menacing tone.

Fox open the present, it was only an empty box.

"I don't know where your real present is!" cried out Fox, as he burst into laughter. "I fooled you!"

Many smashers gathered around the scene as Falco was feeling really stupid.

"Don't do that again." mumbled Falco.

"It was only a joke, you were so bored today that you needed a little burst of energy." said Fox.

Falco began to smile.

"Fine, you got me." said Falco.

--

"Girls, the ballroom is ready for the party!" announced Peach.

All of the female smashers cheered except for Samus, she's a tom boy.

"You did a wonderful job." said Master Hand as he entered the room.

"It was Jigglypuff who did the design for the ballroom." said Peach.

"This will be a great party, and I decided to add some fireworks this year!" announced Master Hand.

"Me and Lucas can watch the fireworks together." said Nana as she leaned her head and began to daydream.

"What's up with Nana?" asked Samus.

Jigglypuff left the ballroom and entered her bed room She laid on her bed and looked up at the sealing, until someone knocked on her door. Jigglypuff got up and opened the door. Meta Knight was standing in front of her.

"I hope you would appreciated that I bought you a gift." said Meta Knight. Meta Knight too out a large bouquet of beautiful roses and irises. Jigglypuff's jaw dropped.

Thank you so much!" cried out Jigglypuff. She hugged Meta Knight very tightly. He hugged back.

"Glad you like it, it also a courtesy of Kirby, he picked out the roses, I picked out the irises." said Meta Knight.

"Poyo!" greeted Kirby who was standing behind Meta Knight the whole time.

"Thank you Kirby." said Jigglypuff.

"Meda nigh's idea!" exclaimed Kirby.

"I love it!" said Jigglypuff.

Kirby took out a large vase, but Meta Knight grabbed it and placed it on an empty table.

"We also bought a vase, put the flowers here and don't forget to add water." said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff smiled.

--

Yellow Yoshi was on the balcony, trying to sound out the lyrics of the aria on the first page. Bowser Jr was trying to read his book, but out of pity, he closed his book and sat next to Yellow Yoshi.

"I'll help you out." said Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr began the read off the lyric as Yellow Yoshi repeated the words. Somehow, Bowser Jr heard a sense of lyricism in her voice, as if she was trying to sing.

"Please don't sing." said Bowser Jr. "I can't handle your everyday voice, let alone your singing voice."

"Fine." responded Yellow Yoshi.

________________________________________________________________________

Because I suck at writing the italian accent that Mario and Luigi has, I will make them say random Italian words. Just becaue I know italian, doesn't mean I can write the accent. Plus, it's a good way to practice my italian. I am taking the course in school.

Hope you liked it anyways.

Mario and Link are giving the typical, large teddy bears. Can't wait for the next chapter.

Yay Haninator! You are reading my story!


	13. Chapter 13: The party

This is the moment of truth. Please enjoy the story. Remember, I do not own any of the characters I use, because I have no creativity. I can't create my own characters, so I have to steal from Nintendo. LOL

4.000 words. OMG, this is not like me.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: The Valentine's Day Party.

"Wake up Jr!" yelled Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr was still snuggled in his blanket with his eyes shut, but he was not sleeping. He was merely faking his sleep, but Yellow Yoshi is very persistent. She stared at Bowser Jr for a while and walked away. Bowser Jr doesn't know whether he should be relieved or worried. Suddenly, he felt cold water rush over his body. Bowser Jr jerked up and stared at the Yoshi menacingly.

"It was the only way to wake you up." teased Yellow Yoshi. She giggled at the koopa as he finally began to rise from his bed.

"Goodness, you wet my bed!" yelled Bowser Jr frustrated.

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't wake up so I had no choice but to do it." said Yellow Yoshi giggling once in a while.

"What are you planning?" asked Bowser Jr.

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"And."

Yellow Yoshi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are you always like this on Valentine's Day?" she asked.

"Yes, got a problem." responded Bowser Jr coldly.

"Good morning!" greeted Sword as he entered their room. Blade entered the room as well and greeted them.

"What's the problem?" asked Blade who noticed their silent argument.

"It's just Jr, he is so rude on Valentine's Day. He don't like Valentine's Day for some reason." said Yellow Yoshi.

"And it is gonna stay like that!" yelled Bowser Jr.

"Why don't you like Valentine's Day?" asked Sword.

"I just don't like it." said Bowser Jr.

"Oh, I see." responded Blade. "Oh yes, room service is going to be bring our breakfast. Many brawlers are out on Smashville, preparing for the Valentine's Day party."

"That sounds fun, wish I can go but I'm not a brawler." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Actually, people are allowed to bring guest and Meta Knight is inviting us to go to the party with him."

"Whoa, since when did Meta Knight became a party person?" said Bowser Jr all of a sudden.

"Nah, he's no party person, but he will be going to the party with Jigglypuff." said Sword.

"That is so sweet." responded Yellow Yoshi.

"Meta Knight has a girlfriend! That is so stupid. I feel sorry for Jigglypuff." said Bowser Jr.

"For what?" responded Yellow Yoshi.

"He is probably going to be sitting during to whole party. You can't imagine Meta Knight dancing on the floor with Jigglypuff." teased Bowser Jr.

"It's just a party, it's more than just the dance." said Sword.

"Oh that's right, it's Valentine's Day. Will there be some _hugging and kissing._" teased Bowser Jr.

"Oh Jr, that's enough." snapped Yellow Yoshi.

--

Smashville was unusually crowded today. The streets were filled with spectators and smashers shopping on Valentine's Day. All of the female smashers were together, doing what females do best: shop.

"Samus, you never take off that suit." complained Princess Peach.

"I just grew attached to this suit. I am so used to wearing this suit." said Samus.

"We should get you some clothes!" exclaimed Peach.

"No thanks." responded Samus.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." said Zelda. "We should all go look for something to wear for the Valentine's Day party."

"Let's go!" exclaimed Nana.

"Are all girls like that?" asked Mario as he noticed the female smashers.

"Samus may be a huge exception, but yes, girls are like that." said Link.

"Instead of watching what the girls are doing, you should really pay those bills Mario." said Fludd.

"Can't believe I still have to pay the bills even though me and Luigi are not home!" exclaimed Mario.

"That's life my friend." said Link.

"I hate paying bills, such a waste of money." grumbled Mario.

"So you rather have a big fancy mansion with no electricity, Mario?" taunted Fludd.

"Shut up Fudd."

"Hey look, it's Fox and Falco." pointed out Link.

Fox and Falco were at the other side of the street, conversing with each other. They spotted Mario and Link together and rushed to them. A car honked on Fox and Falco as they intercepted the car's path, causing a close collision.

"Oh my gosh, Fox, you made me laugh so hard yesterday!" exclaimed Mario.

"I know, Falco was so pissed off. I was laughing the whole way home." said Fox.

"Who are you going with Fox?" asked Mario.

"Do you have to know these kind of things." said Fox.

"C'mon."

"Same as last time."

"You're bringing Crystal?"

"Yes."

"Falco, you're bring Katt?" asked Mario.

"Yes." responded Falco.

"typical"

"Well, you're going with Peach, _typical_." retorted Falco.

--

The female smashers eventually returned home with a couple of shopping bags. Peach grabbed her stuff and walked to her room. A small box and a letter stood in front of the door. She picked up the box and took out the letter. The letter was from Bowser. She read the letter and was somehow amused. She opened the box and took out the gorgeous pendant that Bowser bought. Peach loved the pendant, but it was from Bowser. She opened the door to her room and placed her bags on the floor. She took the pendant and put it in her jewelry box.

"Maybe one day, but not now." said Peach, commenting the necklace.

"Happy Valentine's Day Peach!" said Mario as he entered Peach's room. "The door was open, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." said Peach.

"I got something for you, I know I never buy you anything, but this year will be different." said Mario.

Mario presented his large teddy bear to Princess Peach. Peach gasped in surprise and ran to hug Mario."That is so sweet of you." said Peach.

"Mario, let's go! Fox and Falco are waiting for us." said Link, trying to rush Mario.

"Sorry Peach, I got to go." said Mario. He ran off the room and shut the door.

Peach looked at the present that Mario bought her and though about the present that Bowser bought her. It was apparent that Bowser really loved her. Somehow, she felt pity for the guy, but she could never fall in love with a guy like him. It seemed that Mario was her only choice.

"Maybe Mario won't notice." said Peach as she went to her jewelry box to grab the present that Bowser bought. She wore the necklace around her neck.

"It is so beautiful." said Peach as she looked at herself in the mirror.

--

Bowser Jr was sitting on the balcony, looking at the vague image of Smashville at the horizon. A drop of tear fell from his eye as he looked out. The memory became clear, his mother died at this day, her favorite holiday. Of all the days of the year, her death was chosen at this day. He allowed the cool wind blow on his face to dry off the tears on his face.

"I miss my mom." muttered Bowser Jr. "Why did you have to die? I loved you so much. You were the only person I loved. You were the only one that took care of me. Yet, I am not realizing this until now. I finally get what Meta Knight was trying to tell me. I do not know what I have until I lose it! I didn't start caring about my mother until I lost her to death. I didn't knew I had a great mother until I lost her."

Why did he start realizing this on this day? Strange, he only realized this because of Meta Knight. It was hard for him to come up with a conclusion, because he don't believe in spirits, yet that was the only kind of conclusion he can come up with. He got up from the balcony and laid on his bed. He looked out towards the balcony, watching the sun approach the horizon.

"Bowser Jr." said Sword as he entered his room.

"Yes Sword." muttered Bowser Jr.

"We are going to the party now, so if you're ever hungry just call room service. We told Yellow Yoshi already, so don't worry too much."

"alright."

Sword closed the door after he left the room. Bowser Jr closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

--

"Welcome to the third annual Valentine's Day party!" announced Master Hand. "Did that sounded good?" asked Master Hand all of a sudden.

This wasn't the actually party, it was only Master Hand's rehearsal. He tend to practice his announcements before actually making it.

"Don't worry, you sound cool." reassured Crazy Hand. "When do we get to boogie?"

"Tonight my pal, tonight." said Master Hand.

"Is it too early to crash the party?" asked King DeDeDe as he entered the ballroom.

"The party is not even started." said Master Hand.

King DeDeDe left the room in frusteration.

"How long do we have before the party starts?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Two hours." stated Master Hand.

"I can't wait that that long." complained Crazy Hand.

Two hours later…

"I told you I can wait." said Crazy Hand as he greeted the Smashers that are entering the ballroom.

If Master Hand had eyes, he would have rolled them. He too was greeting the smahsers as they entered the ballroom.

"Let's get the party started!" screamed Crazy.

Crazy Hand floated to the center of the ballroom and began to do some disco using his fingers as limbs. All of the smashers watched uninterested. A random cane grabbed Crazy Hand and pulled him off the room.

"I'll be back!" threatened Crazy Hand.

Jigglypuff was seated on the chair, waiting for Meta Knight to arrive. She looked down and daydreamed all the possible things that she can do on the dance floor with him. She came back to reality and looked at the entrance, to see if he was coming at all. Jigglypuff sighed.

"Did I made you worry?" asked Meta Knight.

"You suprisesd me Meta Knight, where were you?" said Jigglypuff.

"Looking for you." said Meta Knight.

Suddenly, everyone froze to see the mysterious woman that just entered the ballroom. All of the guy's jaw dropped. The mysterious woman was walking alongside Princess Peach and Princess Zelda.

"Do you like her?" said Peach.

"We did some serious persuasion to force Samus into a dress." said Zelda.

"S-Samus." stuttered Capt. Falcon.

"It wasn't easy fixing her up too." said Peach.

Everyone continued doing whatever they were doing. Some smashers were dancing at the center of the room, but most of the smashers were talking in small groups.

"C'mon everyone , boogie!" exclaimed Crazy Hand as Master Hand was trying to drag his brother off the dance floor.

"Meta Knight, can you dance?" asked Jigglypuff curiously.

"No, but I can waltz, because it is pretty basic." responded Meta Knight.

"Put up a waltz!" demanded Zelda, who was secretly listening to their conversation. The DJ popped out the CD and placed another CD in the player. The familiar down beat of the waltz is heard.

"C'mon Meta Knight, dance!" begged Zelda.

"C'mon Meta Knight, everyone is doing it!" said Peach.

"This is not necessary." responded Meta Knight, who did not know what to do.

Zelda began to pull Meta Knight into the dance floor. All of the smashers watched curiously. Meta Knight was feeling very embarrassed at this moment because he does not like to dance, let alone with a partner.

"You said you can do a waltz, so we put a waltz for you." said Peach.

"Don't worry Jigglypuff, we got this all under control." whispered Zelda to Jigglupuff.

"You didn't have to do this." said Jigglupuff.

"But this the day you get to do what you want. You helped out in every single event that the Smash Bros. holds. You need to do something for yourself." said Peach.

"Hold her hands." commanded Zelda to Meta Knight.

"Do I have to?" complained Meta Knight. Because he didn't want to start an argument, he grabbed Jigglypuff's hands.

"Awwh." said Zelda as she watched the two puffballs hold hands.

"Now dance." ordered Peach.

"How do I waltz?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Just stepped to the left and then to the right and repeat." instructed Meta Knight. "Just do what I do."

Meta Knight began step left and then right, following the rhythm strictly. Jigglypuff began to enjoy and somehow Meta Knight was beginning to enjoy it.

"Nice moves!" taunted Blade.

"Why thank you!" retorted Meta Knight. "Let's see you do a better job."

"Uuuh, no thanks." responded Blade, knowing that he can't dance himself.

All of the smashers joined in the dance, but Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were at the center of the ball room.

"Where's the boogie?" muttered Crazy Hand.

--

"Wake up Bowser Jr, again." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Heh, I guess I feel asleep." said Bowser Jr as he rose from his bed.

"Sword and Blade left for the party, do you want to go somewhere, it's safe for us to go to Smashville."

"No, let's go to the party."

"No Bowser Jr, ALL of the smashers are there including my brother and your father."

"That is why we have the invisible cloak."

"Fine."

--

Jigglypuff subconsciously leaned closer to Meta Knight as they waltz around the room with the other smashers. The only smashers that did not participate were the pokemon, the villains and Samus.

"Samus, you should join." said Zelda as she was waltzing with Link. "Find someone Samus, this is very fun."

Samus looked around the room, searching for a random guy. She spotted Snake at the other side of the room and walked towards him.

"Will you dance with me?" asked Samus regretfully.

"Nothing better to do." responded Snake. Samus perked up a bit, surprised by Snake's response.

Samus grabbed Snake's hand joined in the Waltz.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I _am_ enjoying this." responded Meta Knight.

Suddenly, an even slower music began to play. Jigglypuff leaned her head on Meta Knight's shoulders.

"Do you mind?" said Jigglypuff.

"Not at all."

"I never realized how pretty you are." said Meta Knight. Jigglypuff began to blush so hard that her face seemed to have changed colors. Luckily, her face was on Meta Knight's shoulders, so no one saw her blushing.

"Why do you wear this mask all the time?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Because I like it."

"Meta Knight, I loved you since the day I first met you." admitted Jigglypuff. She held her breath waiting for Meta Knight's respond.

"I knew you were in love." responded Meta Knight.

Meta Knight stroked Jigglypuff's cheeks. Jigglypuff blushed even more and even began to sweat from the anxiety.

"I look a lot like Kirby if you wanted to know what's under the mask." said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff raised Meta Knight's mask, but Meta Knight made no response. She saw the face that Meta Knight was hiding for years. Indeed, he did look a LOT like Kirby.

She leaned closer to him out of curiosity, but as she neared his face, a different force was pushing her. As their lips slowly began to make contact, Meta Knight's blood began to rush around his body. His heart raced knowing that they were about to kiss. Suddenly, Meta Knight's mind turned blank. He pushed Jigglypuff and ran out of the ballroom at top speed. Jigglypuff stood, flabbergasted. She didn't knew what just happened. She stared blankly at the door which Meta Knight exited.

Meta Knight was running as fast as he could, but he didn't knew why. It was such a strange instinct. First he wanted to kiss, but the next second, he's running for his dear life.

Jigglypuff eyes dilated and even trembled a bit a what just happened. Peach saw her astounding look, but she knew trying to help her is just going to be an effort in vain.

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi were walking towards the Smash Mansion, until Yellow Yoshi spotted Meta Knight running at top speed. She knew something was wrong. She let go of the invisible cloak and ran towards Meta Knight.

"META KNIGHT!" yelled Yellow Yoshi as she was chasing him.

Bowser Jr was clueless at what just happened so he continued to move towards the Smash Mansion.

Yellow Yoshi was chasing Meta Knight, but Meta Knight continued to run away. Yellow Yoshi became agitated and began to run at a much faster speed. She caught up to Meta Knight and pulled his cape. Meta Knight fell to the ground hard and quickly turned around.

"What are you doing!" scolded Meta Knight.

"I was asking you the same thing, what happened! I saw you run away from the party. Something is wrong with you, now tell me."

"You do not need to know my business."

"You can't keep everything to yourself Meta Knight!" scolded Yellow Yoshi.

"Get away from me Yellow Yoshi, go along with Bowser Jr, you can be caught." said Meta Knight attempting to change the subject, but Yellow Yoshi caught on to his act.

"I'm not going until I know what happened."

Meta Knight was boiling in anger as the Yoshi will not let him go on his own, not realizing that, that is how he calms himself.

"I said to go away!" threatened Meta Knight. Meta Knight withdrew his sword and pointed it at the Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi did not flinch, she somehow expected that.

"Do you worse, I am not going to leave you."

Meta Knight collapsed on the ground and began to, sob? Yellow Yoshi walked over to Meta Knight and patted him.

"I'm so sorry." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault this happened. I nearly threatened your life out of my anger."

"Don't blame yourself."

"I was about to kiss Jigglypuff until something took over me and forced me to run away." blurted Meta Knight.

"What!?!" said Yellow Yoshi shocked and confused.

"I guess I did loved her, but something is not allowing me." said Meta Knight.

"You should go back to the party, I'm sure she'll forgive you, but I guess you won't be able to lock lips with each other until you get over that instinct." said Yellow Yoshi almost mockingly.

Meta Knight nodded his head and walked towards the Smash Mansion. He felt better now that he talked about it to someone. Meta Knight walked in more confidently and found Jigglypuff, still flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff, I didn't knew what happened. It just came over me." said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff quickly shook herself out of her trance and looked at Meta Knight.

"I guess we weren't meant to be." said Jigglypuff disappointed.

"Can we still dance?" asked Meta Knight.

"Of course."

--

Yellow Yoshi was pacing around the court yard outside of the mansion, thinking why did Meta Knight ran away.

"Why did he ran away from that kiss? He said that he wanted to kiss her, but the next second, he ran away." though Yellow Yoshi.

"Well, if it isn't Yellow Yoshi." said a strangely familiar voice. Yellow Yoshi quickly turned around and saw that is was Diddy Kong!

"W-what are y-you doing here?" stuttered Yellow Yoshi.

"I saw you chase after Meta Knight, does he have something to do with you being here. You brother said that he didn't took you this year, but you're here." said Diddy Kong.

Yellow Yoshi was in complete shock. She didn't knew what to say to him. She only stared at Diddy Kong nervously.

"You snuck here, didn't you?"

Yellow Yoshi remained silent.

"I am going to tell your brother." threatened Diddy Kong. "He's going to find out soon enough, better to get it over with."

"He's not going to find out!" yelled Yellow Yoshi.

Diddy Kong grabbed Yellow Yoshi and began to drag her to the Smash Mansion.

"Please don't tell on me!" cried Yellow Yoshi. Tears began to form in her eyes, but Diddy Kong paid no attention.

"You brother cares about you, if something happens to you here, he is gonna go crazy when he gets home."

"Since when did you start caring about what my brother thinks. I came here by accident, he is not going to understand!"

"Maybe he will, you'll never know until you tell him!"

"Let go of me!" yelled Yellow Yoshi.

Suddenly, Bowser Jr jumped in front of Diddy Kong and took out his magic pant brush from his shell.

"Let go of her!" threatened Bowser Jr.

"I bet it was you, who was up to this. You must be working on some evil plot that includes black mailing Green Yoshi!" exclaimed Diddy Kong.

"That's not a bad idea, but all I care is getting my friend home safely, so you better let go of her or I will beat you up!"

"You can't beat me, I'm a brawler."

"I'll show you!"

"That enough!" yelled Meta Knight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yellow Yoshi in surprise.

"Who are these two?" asked Jigglypuff, who followed Meta Knight.

"All will be explained later, if you dare tell anyone else about this, you are going to pay dearly. I have the right to brawl you right now." threatened Meta Knight.

"You are hiding them, but why?" asked Diddy Kong.

"As I said, I will explain everything later. I know you care about Yellow Yoshi, but she is fine. This town is very safe." reassured Meta Knight.

"I trust you Meta Knight, but I don't trust him!" said Diddy Kong pointing to Bowser Jr.

"Do not worry about him, he is suffering the same fate as the Yoshi. He has to keep himself away from his father. I beg of you to keep this a secret, you too Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff and Diddy Kong nodded their heads.

"Lucario, Sword, and Blade also know of their existence, so do not be surprised if you ever seem these kids talking to them." added Meta Knight.

The party was finally over. Blade, Sword, Bowser Jr, and Yellow Yoshi returned to their hotel room and went straight to their beds.

Bowser Jr feel asleep to the singing by the voice of an angel.

"If Yellow Yoshi sings, let alone talk like this, maybe I would listen to her more often." mumbled Bowser Jr before he fell into slumber.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yes, more angst.

I love suspense.

Now the questions remained:

Why did Meta Knight ran away?

Why Diddy Kong wanted to tell on Yellow Yoshi?

Is Meta Knight's sayings foreshadows on what is going to happen to Bowser Jr?

Did you expect romance to just blossom?

One reason why I love romance. I just love the suspense and the fluff! J

I also like friendship and how it develops.

I want to say there will be a quick update, but my weekend is stupid.

I will definitely update on Monday. No School! Rock out loud!

Hope you enjoyed it.

I stayed up to 2: 00 a.m writing this. (I didn't want to go to sleep because I was so engaged in writing.)


	14. Chapter 14: Friendship Story

I finally updated! Life wanted me to not update. This is one of those explanatory chapters. This story will be more conflicting as I add at bit of information on Meta Knight's past. (It' s so dang interesting, I couldn't help it.) Please enjoy anyways.

________________________________________________________________________

Bowser Jr was in deep slumber when he heard the voice of an angel, again? He felt so relaxed hearing the beautiful phrasing and the perfect intonation, until it ended in a blood curdling scream. Bowser Jr jumped up from his bed as his heart and lungs raced. His own fright nearly choked him. He looked over to Yellow Yoshi who was already rising from her bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I thought I heard something." responded Bowser Jr. This may be the only time which he almost told the truth.

"Get some sleep." was all she said before she collapsed on her bed and went on to her dream.

--

"Official Super Smash Villains commenced." announced Ganondorf, the President of the SSV.

The was held at the same hotel Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi were staying. Many villains from various planets, including those in SSB were gathered for the first annual SSV. The villains that attended the meeting were: Bowser, Wario, Dr. Robnik, King K. Rool, Ridley, King DeDeDe and Zant.

"We are currently accepting requests to join the SSV, so if you know any other villains, don't hesitate to ask them to join. We already sent advertisements."

[A car passes by a large billboard in the middle of a desert stating, "join the Super Smash Villains."]

Suddenly, Ganondorf received a phone call. He put the phone on speaker so the others villains can hear as well.

"Hello this is-" The voice was cut off by Bowser who said, "Ooh ooh! I know that voice…Now what was his name?"

"I'm a she!" roared the voice over the phone.

"Ewwh, that was unexpecting." said Bowser

"Your Cackletta, right?" asked Ganondorf over the phone.

"Yes, and I am asking for a request to-" yet again her voice was cut off by Bowser who said, "Oh no! We don't need a girl-" Bowser was cut off when he was knocked unconscious by King K. Rool.

"We shall check your resume." said Ganondorf. "Hmm, you stole Princess Peach's voice and took it to WooHoo Honiversity, but after Mario and Luigi kicked your ass you still managed to activate the robots containing Peach's voice to awaken the slumbering Beanstar, BUT everything went downhill when the Beanstar woke up angrily and tore into pieces. It was soon discovered that the voice did not belong to Peach, but Birdo."

"Birdo's ugly voice must have pissed off the Beanstar. Birdo's voice is worse that that Yoshi that I see walking around my castle. I think it was Yellow Yoshi. Her voice sounds like monkeys scratching the chalkboard with rugged nails."

"I though that Cackletta's voice was horrible." said King DeDeDe.

All of the villains nodded in agreement.

"I heard that!" roared Cackletta. "But, I did more than that, I possessed Bowser's body and kidnapped Princess Peach."

"That is where we have our problem, technically it was Bowser who kidnapped Princess Peach and swallowed the Mario bros."

"But, I was the one who did it, I was in Bowser's body!" exclaimed Cackletta.

"Oh god! I don't want to imagine how I looked." exclaimed Bowser in complete disgust.

"Sorry, they were in Bowser's body, and in Bowser's castle defended by Bowser's children. Sorry mam, you can't join the SSV." said Ganondorf.

"This is wrong! I deserve to be in it. I am more powerful that any of you!" exclaimed Cackletta.

"Bye bye!" said Ganondorf as he quickly closed his phone. Many of the villains stared blankly at what just happened.

"But you know the credit goes to her." said Ridley.

"Shut up! We don't want that ugly hag join the SSV." said Ganondorf. "Meeting adjourned."

--

As Yellow Yoshi was deep in her slumber, someone knocked on the door. She rose from her bed and walked up to the door.

"Who is it?" mumbled Yellow Yoshi followed a long yawn.

"It's me Diddy Kong."

Yellow Yoshi opened the door and allowed Diddy Kong to enter.

"Don't worry, Bowser Jr is a heavy sleeper." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Do you want to go to the park with me. There's nothing better to do." said Diddy Kong. "I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"Okay." responded Yellow Yoshi as she walked off with Diddy Kong.

Bowser Jr barely stirred in his bed at the sound of the door closing, but he wanted to keep his eyes shut. Finally, he realized he couldn't sleep so he rose from his bed.

"Yellow Yoshi." said Bowser Jr when he saw that her bed was left undone. Normally, she fixes her bed before leaving, which made him very suspicious.

Bowser Jr walked over to Sword and Blade's room and knocked on the door. Blade answered the door and allowed Bowser Jr to enter.

"Where's Yellow Yoshi?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Since when did you start caring about her." said Blade.

"She went out with Diddy Kong." said Sword.

"What! But he almost told on her!" exclaimed.

"Which proves that she befriends everyone, no matter who they are." said Sword.

"I do wonder how you two became friends. You don't always enjoy her presence." said Blade.

"Let's go get some breakfast, we can talk about it there." said Bowser Jr who noticed that his stomach grumbled.

--

Yellow Yoshi and Diddy Kong were already at the park walking. The air was very warm with no wind blowing. They were alone in the park.

"I wanted to tell on you because you brother is so dang over-protective. If something were to happen to you, your brother will go on a rampage. So, if you were to tell your brother you were here before something happens, you brother might become less angry. I don't trust you with Meta Knight and Bowser Jr. They're villains, and villains can't be trusted."

"Meta Knight is no villain." said Yellow Yoshi.

"That guy didn't tell you, he used to work for Knightmare." said Diddy Kong.

"He did."

"Yes, but that is all we heard, but I don't trust that Bowser Jr, he is Bowser's son!"

"He's a good kid, he would never hurt me."

"That is what I was afraid of, that you will begin to trust them so much that you become an easy target. Your brother is going to freak out. I remember when you fell of the cliff on Yoshi's Island while Green Yoshi was at SSB. Green Yoshi almost killed Mario when Mario told him the news. Your brother is so scary when he is mad. How did you fell of the cliff?"

"Yeah, about that…"

--

"I admit, I was never nice to Yellow Yoshi." said Bowser Jr who had just finished his breakfast on the restaurant of the hotel. Sword and Blade were still eating their breakfast, but they were listening carefully. "I remember when I first met her. I was watching the sunset at the side of the cliff, until Yellow Yoshi came up to me and said hi to me, but I was so freaked out that I pushed her off the cliff."

"What happened!" exclaimed Sword.

"She had fractures almost on all of her bones, but she told her brother that she accidentally fell of the cliff herself. It was kind of funny."

"How can you laugh at her misery!" exclaimed Blade.

"I know, and there were rocks below the cliff. I wondered how she lived."

"If I were her, I would stab you in your sleep." said Blade.

"I do wonder every night if she is going to do that. What's funny is that, it happened three more times."

"You are a demon!" exclaimed Sword.

"Poor girl, being tortured by you!" exclaimed Blade.

"I also remembered the time when I slashed her arm when I had to defend her from my brothers and sister. I was so mad at her, I slashed her. Do you notice the bandana she wears. It's not for fashion purpose."

"You are so evil."

"I know, I got it from my dad."

"But your friendship reminds us of our friendship with Meta Knight. Meta Knight saved us from some creature and so we wanted to be with him. But, he said to go away from him, but we still followed. He tried to avoid us, but he eventually gave in." said Sword.

"We followed around him ever since, sometimes, I still think Meta Knight wants to avoid us." said Blade.

"But we are his friends!" exclaimed Sword.

"Maybe that is how she feels about me." said Bowser Jr. "I don't like to be around her, but she is the only friend I got."

"There you go! You care about her, but you just don't want to admit it."

"I don't care about that Yoshi, I just said I don't mind being with her. I'm not responsible for her!"

"May I join you?" asked Meta Knight all of a sudden.

"Of course." responded Sword.

"I see you were talking about how we met. It's true, I don't enjoy your company, but I got used to it. The Halberd can get pretty lonely without them." said Meta Knight in almost a mocking tone.

"Meta Knight, can I ask you something?" asked Bowser Jr innocently.

"Anything."

"Do you have a family, I have a big family, but the only one who loved me is my mommy. My daddy cares about me, but he is too busy."

"You have a mother? What is her name and does she live in the castle?"

"About that, my mother died. I miss her so much."

"You think you have it bad, how about losing ALL of your family." said Meta Knight.

"What." gasped Bowser Jr.

"We seem to share the same adversity, I shall tell you mine:

_I was born and raised on a small town on the planet Pop Star, the same planet I still live in. I loved my family and I know my family loved me back. One day, a war struck my small town. Everyone was dying all around me, including my family. The enemy soldiers murdered everyone in the whole town. I was trying to run away with my mother, but we were caught by Knightmare. He slashed my mother right in front of my eyes. I was crying so hard. I laid next to her body, but Knightmare looked at me and slashed me as well. _

_I knew I was going to die as I saw heaven, but I was dragged down to a dark place and I saw Knightmare. 'How did I went to hell?' I thought, but Knightmare made an offer to me. He said I was dead, but I couldn't believe him. He said if I wanted to return to the living world, I was to serve him for life. I was very young and scared to die, so I took the offer. I regretted making that offer now, but I had to live with it. After I woke up next to my dead mother, I was overcome by sadness, but I moved along with Knightmare's troops. His troops were nice enough to train me the way of the sword. I became very skilled and I was promoted to be second - in - command to Knightmare. But, one day I was attacking a town the good soldiers were defending. My troops were murdering everyone in sight. I cam across a young boy bathed in blood. I withdrew my sword, but I saw the sad face the boy had. He was the same specie as Kirby and I. I dropped my sword and ran away. I couldn't handle seeing everyone die. I was doing the same exact thing that ruined my life._

_I faced Knightmare and told him I quit, but he only laughed at me. He said 'you have no where to go. Everyone is going to turn against you. You are meant to serve me. If you can't stay with me, than no one can! Face it, you are going to have no one. You are cursed to remain alone for the rest of your life!' I ran away from Knightmare and joined the Galaxy Soldier Army._"

"You see, that is why Meta Knight couldn't kiss Jigglypuff. It was his curse that prevented him. He can't be with anyone. This curse is meant to toy with the most powerful emotion someone can have, love. Love is what drive people to do crazy things." explained Sword.

"Indeed, I am cursed to be a loner." said Meta Knight.

"Is there a way to counter the curse? Every curse have a remedy." said Bowser Jr.

"I though a boy like you wouldn't believe in curses."

"I believe in a lot of things. I hear my mommy's spirit sing to my every night. I wonder how my mommy got a beautiful voice. My mommy has a cracked up voice like Yellow Yoshi."

"Very interesting. I heard singing in the Halberd, when we were heading to Brawl, but I thought it was only a dream." said Meta Knight.

"Me too, I was creeped out." said Sword.

"But how did Sword and Blade get to be with you." said Bowser Jr.

"Like how Yellow Yoshi is with you, they just followed me." said Meta Knight. "Good bye, I have to attend a Brawl against Mario."

"Good luck!" said Bowser Jr. "I will find a way to cure you!"

Meta Knight chuckled.

--

"Why!" whined Mr. Game & Watch.

"Dude, what is your problem." said Captain Falcon as he passed by Mr. GW's room.

"Hurry up Peach! I have to go fight Meta Knight now!" exclaimed Mario as he was waiting for Peach.

"You're going to have to wait, you can't rush a girl fixing herself." said Fludd.

"Shut up Fludd, can't you see I have to go now!" exclaimed Mario.

"Please don't rush me!" exclaimed Peach from her room. "You can go on your own, I'll see you over there."

"I don't want to leave you alone." complained Mario. "What if Bowser come and kidnapped you!"

"That is not going to happen."

"What's up with Mr. GW?" asked Mario.

"Meta Knight almost kissed Jigglypuff, so now he knows Jigglypuff is in love with Meta Knight."

"Ah, he's forget about it by tomorrow, I sometime think Mr. GW is bipolar." said Mario.

"I totally agree."

Mr. GW was looking out of the window when he saw Meta Knight walking towards Yellow Yoshi and Diddy Kong.

"That's the Yoshi that Green Yoshi is so obsessed about. Why is she here? Kids are so dang curious, must have snuck on the Halberd." muttered Mr. GW to himself. "Wait, no one is going to trust Meta Knight if he were to do something bad. I am a genius!"

"Shut up Mr. GW!" exclaimed Bowser from the wall. His room was right next to Bowser's.

_______________________________________________________________________

Another long chapter. My story is getting darker. Is that supposed to happen? It happened in Harry Potter and Twilight. (wait, Twilight is already dark.) The golden compass and Chronicles of Narnia. (I read the books, not watch the movie, except Harry Potter.)

Do not mistake Meta Knight as a demon. (too many people have that idea, so I am using a different idea.) Meta Knight is cursed to remain alone for the rest of his life. Knightmare is tormenting Meta Knight. How is Meta Knight being torturned? I can't go any farther. My story is getting so much more complex, that you will have to suffer a long dialogue. I can finally start the suspense! I love suspense!

Next to humor and romance. Goodness man, I am so getting into this story.


	15. Chapter 15: Angry Yoshi

Yay! Another update!! I am so happy! Please enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________

He was having the same dream as last night, he was hearing the beautiful voice again which ended in a blood curdling scream. This time, he saw an image of a sword silencing the scream.

Bowser Jr jumped up and began to scream.

"What happened!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi who jumped up from Bowser Jr's scream. They heard footsteps from across the hall. Sword and Blade knocked on the door. Yellow Yoshi got up and opened the door.

"What happened!" exclaimed Sword.

"I just had a bad dream." said Bowser Jr. "It was scarier than last night's dream."

"I'm sorry, try to go back to sleep, bad dreams normally happen once a night." said Sword.

"I will." said Bowser Jr.

Sword and Blade left the room. Bowser Jr laid on his bed and fell asleep. The sword he saw was very familiar, but he was too sleepy to find out.

--

Bowser Jr woke up unusually early today. Yellow Yoshi was still asleep. He grabbed the invisible cloak and walked out of the hotel. He went to Smashville and entered a strange taboo bookstore. He saw the store while he traveled with Sword and Blade to the diner. He can remember things quickly.

A strange person wearing a dark hood and a purple caped wrapped around the person's body stood at the register.

"Welcome." greeted the woman. Her voice sounded so cracked that he wanted to make fun of that woman, but he kept it to himself.

"Do you have any book on curses?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Do you believe in curses?" asked the woman.

"That is what I came her for. I want to find out the type of curse a friend of mine have."

The strange person walked towards a section of the bookstore and took out an ancient book of curses.

"They actually wrote a book on curses. Curses are very difficult to perform and it is just as hard to remove. Famous wizards and witches wrote this book to aid the normal people. It is not easy to remember thousands of curse so a book was written so it can be easily passed down." said the woman.

"Can I see it?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Describe the curse."

"The person is not allowed the socialize with other people, this include relationships. The person is cursed to remain alone forever."

"Meta Knight is the cursed one."

"How did you know!"

"I knew Meta Knight when he was a part of the legendary five. I am a part of the legendary five. I am telling you this because your father just replaced Meta Knight."

"How do you know all this!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"I know all this because I am one of the legendary five. I am second - in - command to the great leader. My name is Cackletta."

"Wait, you were the crazy woman that took over my father's body." said Bowser Jr.

"I hate Knightmare, that is why I am going to tell you how to cure the curse, but it may be impossible."

"Tell me."

"Very well, the curse is actually a way to prevent Meta Knight from betraying Knightmare. That is why he can't really socialize with anyone, unless forced, which is Sword and Blade's case. That is why he couldn't kiss Jigglypuff. The curse was meant to torture his mind into rejoining Knighmare. Basically, Meta Knight is his little minion for life. The only way to stop that if Meta Knight is killed, but that would ruin the purpose of curing the curse. Another way is to replace Meta Knight with an innocent soul. The curse is meant to force an innocent soul into joining evil. How do you replace an innocent soul? That is the impossible part. Let's look back at how Meta Knight became cursed in the first place. His soul have to give in and the only to way to make a soul give in is to take it out of its body. The way to do that is to kill Meta Knight. Basically, he had to die for the curse to come into action. The curse is actually a revival, but with a price."

Cackletta placed the book on a table and turned it to a page. Bowser Jr sat in front of the book and stared at the page.

"So, to get rid of the curse, you have to find someone to replace the curse. To replace the curse, you must kill an innocent person and the curse can be transferred to that body. Meta Knight is free, but the innocent person is cursed. Meta Knight have to kill an innocent soul himself for it to work." added Cackletta.

"What! That's insane!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"I seen worse cures for curses."

"Thanks Cackletta, for someone so ugly, you know a lot."

"What that a compliment or an insult!"

"Both."

--

"Peach, why is Mario not coming out of his room?" asked Link.

"He can't get over the fact that he lost to Meta Knight." said Peach.

"You're still mad!" exclaimed Link.

"I can't come out of my room. I feel so ashamed." whined Mario from his room.

"Mario you should really get up." said FLUDD.

"If your perfect record was lost to a new comer, you would be ashamed!?!"

"First of all, I'm not a brawler so I don't care. Second of all, you're whining like a baby." said FLUDD.

"What's going on?" asked Green Yoshi as he came across Peach and Link who were waiting outside of Mario's room.

"It's just Mario, he can't get over his defeat." said Peach.

"How did he lose?" asked Green Yoshi.

"Meta Knight knocked him out during a sudden death." said Peach.

"Mario have been like this ever since." said Link.

"I want to call my sister." said Green Yoshi.

Link and Princess Peach slowly backed away and ran away.

"Mario, can I borrow your phone?" asked Green Yoshi.

"I am not letting you use my phone. The last time you called your sister, she fell of a cliff and you nearly killed me!" exclaimed Mario.

"But I want to check on my sister." said Green Yoshi.

"No."

"Give me the damn phone!" roared Green Yoshi.

"No."

"Mario, just give him the phone." said FLUDD.

"No."

Green Yoshi fist went right through the door. Mario saw menacing red eyes glared at him. Mario froze in fear.

"Man, something always happens to that girl." mumbled Mario to himself.

"Best to get it over with." said FLUDD.

"Here's the phone."

Mario quickly handed his cell phone to Green Yoshi and he ran for his dear life.

"Why are you so scared. My friends are taking good care of my little sister, besides, she's not allowed to leave the village." said Green Yoshi.

"Does it look like I want to take a chance!" exclaimed Mario as he ran off the hallway. Seconds later, other Brawler evacuated the building when Mario told everyone that Green Yoshi is going to be on the phone with his sister.

"It's the apocalypse!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Thank goodness we made good profit from last match. We can afford the repairs for the mansion. Guess the Brawlers will have to rent a room at the local hotel." said Master Hand as he was waiting for the mansion to be torn to pieces.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Princess Peach to Master Hand.

"Something always happens to his little sister. Seriously, that girl is a bad luck magnet. If Green Yoshi hears something happens to his sister, he will go on his rampage."

"Green Yoshi said that if his sister is injured, he don't care anymore."

"Really, well then, let's hope she only hurt herself, I can't imagine if he discovered that his sister went missing."

"WHAT!" roared Green Yoshi over the phone.

"Master Hand, I think what you had just said came true." said Peach.

"MY SISTER IS MISSING!" roared Green Yoshi. His roar can be heard across the town, including the hotel. Luckily, Bowser Jr was playing the Nintendo Wii at high volume with Sword and Blade. Lucario, and Diddy Kong were also there.

Green Yoshi stormed out of the Mansion, after breaking the mansion in half. He walked up the Master Hand menacingly.

"I want to go find my sis." threatened Green Yoshi.

"We don't want you to leave." said Master Hand. "You will make the Yoshi fans disappointed."

"I don't care!" screamed Green Yoshi.

Bowser came over to Green Yoshi and punched him hard. Green Yoshi fell to the ground unconscious.

"Darn, if we had Mewtwo we could have brainwashed the Yoshi to forget that he even have a sister!" complained Bowser.

"Just be happy he's unconscious." said Fludd.

Mario and Luigi carried the unconscious Yoshi to his room.

Jigglypuff was outside along with all the other smashers. She ran away unnoticed to tell Meta Knight what just happened.

--

Yellow Yoshi decided to walk on the park. It was her favorite hobby ever since she came to Smashville. She sat down on a bench to take a break. She placed the invisible cloak at her side. She decided to reveal herself because she was tired of holding the ball. Suddenly, the Yoshi felt a sharp pain in her head and she blacked out.

--

All of the smashers were gathered outside of the Smash Mansion when they caught sight of Mr. GW.

"Look who I found." said Mr. GW.

He held the unconscious body of Yellow Yoshi.

All of the smashers gasped.

"What did you do to her!" exclaimed Peach.

"Please let me explain everything. I will take her to her brother and I will explain everything." said Mr. GW.

"I'm coming along." said Mario.

Mario and Mr. GW were waiting for Green Yoshi to wake up in his room, but Yellow Yoshi was the one who woke up first. Yellow Yoshi looked up and screamed at the sight of being caught.

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault. I snuck on the Halberd because I was so curious." blurted Yellow Yoshi.

"You better say that to your brother, he's waking up right now."

Yellow Yoshi was frozen in fear as her brother began to stir. Yellow Yoshi ran to the door, but Mario grabbed on to her.

"Please Yellow Yoshi, you can't hide anymore." said Mario. "I am so sorry. I wish I could help you, but I can't do anything about your brother."

"He can't know I'm here!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi was trying hard to grab the door but Mario had a very tough grip on her.

"Why did you trust Meta Knight?" asked Mr. GW. "He works for Knightmare and he used to be one of the Legendary Five. He wants you to trust his so he can use you."

"What can he possibly do with me!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"I admit I that I don't know, but he can't be trusted." said Mr. GW.

"Meta Knight is very nice!"

"That is what he wants you to think."

"But Sword and Blade."

"They are going along with him."

"How did you came all the way from Yoshi's Island?" asked Mario.

"I have my ways." responded Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi looked up to see the menacing eyes of Green Yoshi.

"B-brother?" was all she said before she fainted.

____________________________________________________________________________

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

I am in suspense! My first real cliff hanger!

I hate myself for this, but if feels good. Just wait my readers.

Meta Knight is going to have to kill someone to get himself free from his curse. Will he do it?

Yellow Yoshi have been discovered. Ahhh!

I hoped you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16: Plot Failure

Aren't you all excited?

I'm not, because I already know what is going to happen. Figures.

Please enjoy anyways.

I do not own any of the characters I use. Capisci? [understand?]

Sword and Blade scared me a bit in this chapter. I don't know why.

________________________________________________________________________

Sword and Blade were playing the Nintendo Wii, playing the same shooting as last time. They were cursing at each other whenever one of them was shot. They were standing up, pretending they were holding actual guns. Suddenly, a familiar voice scream across the hallway.

"Sword, Blade!" screamed Jigglypuff as she was banging on the door very hard.

Sword turned off the Wii and casually walked over the door and opened it. Jigglypuff pushed Sword and rushed inside.

"Where's Meta Knight!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"I don't know, he never tells us where's he's going." responded Blade.

"You'll never believed what happened!"

Before she was able to explain everything, Bowser Jr rushed into the room.

"Where's Yellow Yoshi! She was supposed to pick me from the library, two hours ago!" yelled Bowser Jr.

"Good, you're here. Green Yoshi found out that his sister is not home!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"What!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"He is on a rampage. We really have to keep you two very hidden, especially Yellow Yoshi."

"If he finds her, it's over." said Blade.

"I'm afraid it is too late." said Lucario who just entered the room. "I too came here in a hurry."

"What do you mean!" yelled Bowser Jr very worried.

"Mr. GW found Yellow Yoshi and knocked her unconscious. He dragged her to the smash mansion and into Green Yoshi's room."

"That bastard!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"I fear by this time, Green Yoshi would have woken up and saw his sister."

"I want to kill Mr. GW!"

"You can't do anything now, Green Yoshi is probably praising Mr. GW now. Green Yoshi will have his full trust. That's how much he cares for his little sister."

"If some strange man dragged my sister unconscious into my room, I would stab the guy." said Bowser Jr.

"I don't know what is really going to happed. I saw Meta Knight run towards the mansion. He may clear everything up." said Lucario.

"I hope so, Yellow Yoshi have the invisible cloak."

"What if she tells on you?" asked Sword.

"That's the problem, I _want_ her to tell on me, because this is all my fault. I'm used to getting yelled and punished but not Yellow Yoshi. That girl is too dang nice. Why do the nice people have to be such idiots." complained Bowser Jr.

"She just cares about you." said Jigglypuff.

"That girl is so nice that if someone tell her to kill herself, she would. That is just an understatement!"

"Don't blame yourself." said Jigglypuff.

"No, this is all my fault, but she is taking the blame. What's wrong with me? Since when did I start caring so much about her!"

"She is your friend."

"No, she just follows me around. I wanted to sneak on the Halberd and she followed. Now, I have to be responsible for her. I am so angry."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I feel so strange. I never cared about someone and I don't want to! Why should I have to help her if that is her problem! But no! It was my fault and I have to help her, again!"

Bowser Jr rushed over to Jigglypuff and began to cry.

"I am so confused…I don't know what to do." sobbed Bowser Jr.

"He is not the heartless person that he once was." whispered Sword to Blade

"He was so cold because the only person that love him, left him. Now, the only person that is left to care about him is about to be gone." whispered Blade to Sword.

"She's not going to die." whispered Sword. "I know, but these small mistakes can lead to big mistakes. Meta Knight ran away instead of fighting back. His mother was only chasing him. If he never ran away, he wouldn't be alive, but he wouldn't be suffering."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Nothing that is important to you yet." responded Sword.

"No, you know something. Tell me, does it have to deal with this situation?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Let's just say that you can related to this situation Jigglypuff. Don't suffer the same mistake."

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Jigglypuff who became scared of their serious behavior

"We know why you're here. You want Meta Knight's attention." said Sword.

"No." responded Jigglypuff.

"Admit it. You are so in love with him that you will toss anyone aside to be with him. You are so desperate in love that you will dedicated yourself to him. But, you are only causing danger to yourself. You will lose contact with the world around you because you are so dedicated to him. You remind me of someone." said Sword in almost a haunting tone.

"What is going on with you." said Jigglypuff very worried.

"Oh, did I mention another part of the curse?" said Blade.

"Those who follow Meta Knight, becomes like Meta Knight." echoed Sword.

Bowser Jr remained sobbing on Jigglypuff's shoulders.

"How funny, you are in the same state as that little Yoshi." said Blade.

"What are you talking about!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"If you continue to follow Meta Knight, you'll see." said Sword.

--

"Why are you here!" roared Green Yoshi to his unconscious sister.

"Green Yoshi, you scared your sister enough!" yelled Mario.

"How did she get here!"

"Easy, Meta Knight took your sister." said Mr. GW.

"Meta Knight?" said Mario, very surprised.

"He was so nice to his sister, that she actually enjoy his presence. That is why she don't want to admit that she is a hostage." explained Mr. GW.

"You are wrong." said Meta Knight as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"Tell me Mr. Gw, do you have proof that I would take away his sister?" asked Meta Knight. "You only found her alone, not by my side. If she was a hostage, she would be with me."

"but-" stammered Mr. GW until he was cut off by Meta Knight.

"What reason would I have to keep her as hostage? Would I benefit from it? How would I benefit and is it worth?"

Mr. GW only remained silent.

"Do not make an accusation if you do not have the proof." stated Meta Knight.

"Mr. GW, are you up to something?" asked Mario suspicious.

"I just don't trust Meta Knight because of who he is." replied Mr. GW.

"A guy who's friends with a pink puffball." said FLUDD.

"Will you stay out of this!" yelled Mr. GW.

"Got a point, Kirby has so much faith in him. Kirby is a really trustful person. He can tell if a person cannot be trusted. I don't think Meta Knight would do that, besides, what can he possibly do with a Yoshi?" said Mario.

"Get out of my room before I kill you!" roared Green Yoshi to Mr. GW.

Mr. GW ran out of the room.

"That guy is up to something." said Mario.

"I'm just glad my sister is safe. At least I can keep an eye on her. She was bound to sneak out of my friends anyways." said Green Yoshi. "Can she stay in my room?" he asked to Meta Knight.

"I think she enjoys the room I let her stay at the hotel. She was in Sword and Blade's care." said Meta Knight.

"Does it look like I care!" snapped Green Yoshi. "That girl is going to stay with me!"

"As you wish." was all he said before he left the room.

"See you Green Yoshi, I got to do some training." said Mario.

"That Mr. GW is up to something." mumbled Mario to himself.

--

"Bowser Jr, everything is going to be okay." said Meta Knight all of a sudden. He was already in Sword and Blade's room.

"Hello Jigglypuff." greeted Meta Knight.

"I guess, I can go now." said Jigglypuff.

"You can stay here if you want, we don't mind more company. Anyways, Yellow Yoshi is safe. Mr. GW was trying to blame it on me, but I caught on to his act."

"Meta Knight! I found out something!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. He wiped his tears and ran over to him. "I know how to get rid of your curse!"

"Tell me." responded Meta Knight.

"You have to kill an innocent soul to remove the curse and it will go the person you killed. So, I suggest we go to a hospital and kill someone. Those AIDS patients are going to die anyways." suggested Bowser Jr.

"It will be considered murder." said Meta Knight.

"But they are going to die anyways."

"But it's against the law. There shall be no murder for any reason."

"That's not murder. You're putting that person out of his or her misery."

"What if your father had AIDS and he was in the hospital and he was murdered."

"I would kill that person and report it to the police."

"Exactly."

"Why don't we kill Mr. GW for telling on Yellow Yoshi."

"It has to be an innocent soul."

"What about Zelda, no one cares about her."

"I'm sure a lot people would care about the princess of Hyrule."

"Darn you're right." said Bowser Jr.

"I'm sure they're not going to find out about the hospital murder."

"No, seeing an AIDS patient decapitated is not proof." said Meta Knight sarcastically.

"You can strangle the person or poison him!"

"Bowser Jr, with today's technology. It is easy to make proof of a murder."

"C'mon Meta Knight! You know you want to be free." taunted Bowser Jr.

"I am not going to do it."

"C'mon, you killed millions of people during your lifetime and you didn't take advantage of any of them!"

"I didn't knew about the cure until now."

"Can you rejoin Knightmare so you can have an excuse to murder?"

"That is what he want me to do."

"Darn that Knightmare."

"Oh yes, Yellow Yoshi can not stay at the hotel with you any more. She has to stay with her brother."

"What!"

"I tried to say something, but he would not understand."

--

For the rest of the day, Bowser Jr remained in Sword and Blade's room. Jigglypuff was nice enough to cook for them. She now know a little about his curse, but she still have more to find out. She was haunted by Sword and Blade's attitude. They were normally playful people, but they were almost ghostly at that time. They wanted to warn her.

Jigglypuff left after dinner and Bowser Jr rushed to his room and went to his bed. He felt very lonely now that Yellow Yoshi was gone. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his blanket, expecting to hear the beautiful voice, but nothing happened. Luckily, Bowser Jr just went into his deep slumber.

--

"This is pure genius." said Mr. GW who was spying on them the whole time. He walked out of the hotel and went to make his evil plot. He heard Meta Knight and Bowser Jr's conversation.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I will include Bowser's problem next chapter. No, cliffhanger, sort of.

Next chapter will get better. I just rushed through this because my mind was on the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17: urging love

Another quick update!!! Yay!

Please enjoy, as always.

You should know about the disclaimer by now.

_______________________________________________________________________

Bowser Jr had the same dream again. The beautiful voice cut off by a deafening scream. A bright sword slashed a shadowy figure and the figure collapsed on the ground.

"Jr." muttered beautiful voice. Even her speaking voice was just as beautiful.

"No!" screamed Bowser Jr. He jumped up from his bed.

He looked at the clock at the side of his bed. It was 12 p.m.

"Finally, your awake." said Blade as he entered the room.

"We went to go get some breakfast, but you were so asleep that we went without you." said Sword.

"You got breakfast without me!" whined Bowser Jr.

"It's lunch time now." said Blade.

"I'm still hungry." said Bowser Jr.

"Go to the restaurant on the first floor and order something with the credit card we gave you." said Sword.

"Okay!" said Bowser Jr as he ran out of his room and ran straight to the elevator. Sword and Blade had to take another elevator to catch up with Bowser Jr.

"He seems a little perky today." said Sword.

"Just wait 'til he realize that Yellow Yoshi is gone." said Blade.

"Got a point there."

--

"Why are we here!" complained Yellow Yoshi to her brother.

Green Yoshi took his sister to the playground where the young smashers hang out. Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Diddy Kong, and Toon Link were there, playing tag with each other. "I am to old for this!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi. "Why can't I hang out with you guys!"

"You should stay with people your own age."

"I am at least three years older than these losers!"

"Sorry sis, I want you stay here. There is good security here. I am going to the gym, where you are very likely to get hurt."

"Why are you so dang overprotective!"

"I just care about you." said Green Yoshi.

Green Yoshi walked away from Yellow Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi tried to follow her brother, but her brother glared at her. She gulped and walked towards the kid smashers.

"Hello there." greeted Nana, the only girl in the group.

"Why am I here." complained Yellow Yoshi.

"You ain't the only one complaining. Link made me stay here. I wanted to go training, but noooo! He said to stay here with those losers." whined Toon Link.

"We are not losers!" yelled Ness.

"Lucas, can you push me on the swings?" asked Nana.

Lucas walked over the Nana, who was already seated on the swing. He began to push her and Ness began to snicker.

"What's so funny!" whined Lucas.

"Nana and Lucas sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." sang Ness. Diddy Kong and Popo joined along.

"She's not my girlfriend." whined Lucas.

Nana smacked Lucas with the swing and Lucas fell on the dirt. Diddy Kong and Popo laughed and pointed at Lucas, until Lucas started whining in pain.

"Holy crap! Are you alright!" exclaimed Toon Link.

Toon Link (Toony) rushed over to Lucas. Nana jumped off the swing and rushed to Lucas.

"Get some help Yellow Yoshi!" exclaimed Diddy Kong.

"Why?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Don't you see Lucas is in pain!"

"He was only hit by a swing, he have no concussion or broken limbs."

"Don't worry, she's right, I'm fine." said Lucas.

"It would be nice if you actually worried." complained Ness to Yellow Yoshi.

"He's not my problem" responded Yellow Yoshi.

"Lucas are you alright!" cried out Jigglypuff. She rushed towards Lucas and looked at him.

"I'm fine, thanks." said Lucas.

"I see your brother quickly forgives you." said Jigglypuff to Yellow Yoshi.

"He is still mad at me. I am going to be grounded when I get home, I might as well use my time well."

"Where's you-know-who." asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm sure he is in his room. I heard he didn't slept well last night. He must really miss you." said Jigglypuff.

"I'm surprised, he actually cares about me." muttered Yellow Yoshi. "I'm going to see him!"

"You can't leave, remember what your brother said." reminded Diddy Kong.

"I don't care about my brother, I am still going."

Yellow Yoshi ran off towards the hotel. Diddy Kong wanted to follow, but Jigglypuff grabbed him.

"Just let her go." said Jigglypuff.

--

Meta Knight was at the park, enjoying a quiet stroll. He felt so peaceful alone. He does not enjoy company because of his curse. Whenever he is near someone, he gets the urge to move away, but he have to force himself to stay if he wants to show respect.

"Hello there Meta Knight." greeted Mr. GW.

"What do you want." stated Meta Knight coldly.

"I just came to speak with you. You know, Jigglypuff loves you so much. Why don't you be with her?" asked Mr. GW.

"I have my reasons." responded Meta Knight.

"There is no reason to deny love. She is desperate for you, and you are desperate for her."

"I just can't be with her."

"Don't you want to be close to her."

Meta Knight remained silent.

"What's the matter? You love her don't you?" taunted Mr. GW "Why don't you be with her. She loves you, and you love her. It will definitely work. This is your advantage to have someone in your life to love. You've been alone almost your whole life, and you're going to let a perfect opportunity just float away. Meta Knight, if you love her, you must do whatever you can to be with her, no matter the risk."

"You don't get it do you!" said Meta Knight a bit agitated.

"What are you talking about. She knows she love you. What is there to get!"

"Just leave me alone." said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight quickened his pace, but Mr. GW continue to follow. The trees grew more dense and the sun began to disappear within the leaves. They reached the forest.

"She loves you, and you love her. What is there to get. Take advantage of this moment. This is a rare opportunity. Not everyone is going to love you, like how Jigglypuff is going to love you."

Mr. GW disappeared within the darkness of the woods. Meta Knight collapsed on the ground.

"He's right, how did he know?" muttered Meta Knight. "I never felt this way in my life. I want to be with Jigglypuff, but Knightmare's curse is preventing me. I don't want to kill someone just to love Jigglypuff, but I want to be with her so desperately. Why couldn't I just die before? Knightmare left me here to suffer from loneliness. Should I kill someone, but who?"

"Meta Knight." said Jigglpuff from behind.

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Meta Knight.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." said Jigglypuff. "Meta Knight, can I walk with you?"

Meta Knight hesitated at bit, but his urge forced him to say, "yes."

They walked along the small trail, silent throughout the way. Though it was silent, they seem to enjoy each other presence. Suddenly, they entered a very bright area. They emerged into a beautiful meadow, with a small stream flowing.

"This is so beautiful." muttered Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff walked over to the small streamed and looked at the small fishes that swam through. The bright sun made the stream very clear, even the deep holes within the stream can be seen clearly. Jigglypuff sat by the stream. Meta Knight sat next to her. He looked at Jigglypuff. Somehow, she seems more attractive than usual, he thought to himself.

A powerful urge surged throughout his body. Jigglypuff leaned on Meta Knight and rested on his shoulder plate. Meta Knight wrapped his cape around her when a slight breeze stirred.

"I love you Meta Knight, and I know you love me, but why did you ran away during the party." asked Jigglypuff.

"I'm afraid I can't tell, it's very personal." responded Meta Knight.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff, I have to leave, I truly enjoyed the time with you, and I do love you back, but it's very difficult for me to be with you." said Meta Knight

Meta Knight got up and began to walk away.

"I want to be with you!" exclaimed Jigglypuff. "Can you stay longer?"

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff, I can't stay with you too long. I truly regret this, but I have to go. You know I want to be with you, but I just can't."

Meta Knight walked off and disappeared within the forest. Mr. GW was hidden within the forest as he saw Meta Knight walk off.

"All according to plan." muttered Mr. GW.

--

"Bowser Jr!" cried out Yellow Yoshi as she entered the hotel and spotted him. She rushed to him and hugged him.

"Hey there, I was about to go back to my room, since I don't have the invisible cloak." complained Bowser Jr. "Is your brother mad at you?"

"Definitely!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi. "I am grounded when I get home, I guess even when we get home, I still won't be able to see you much.'

"You should have told on me." said Bowser Jr.

"I would never tell on you, your father will probably be more enraged than my brother." said Yellow Yoshi.

"No, I can handle punishment. You don't deserve to suffer my consequence." said Bowser Jr.

"Please don't blame this on yourself, I got you on the Halberd in the first place." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Go back where you came from, I know your brother didn't allow you to come here." said Bowser Jr.

"but I want to stay with you, I don't care what my brother is going to do with me, you are my friend."

"Just go."

"Okay" mumbled Yellow Yoshi.

She walked out of the hotel and went back to the park. Bowser Jr soon got up and went to his room, along with Sword and Blade.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Everyone was in bed, except for one desperate person, Yellow Yoshi. She was supposed to sleep on the floor of her brother's room, but she was wide awake. She opened a window and jumped out into the darkness.

She navigated across the dark town and came across the hotel. She leaped onto each balcony, to reach the balcony that stood in front of Bowser Jr's room. She opened the balcony and saw Bowser Jr fast asleep.

"What are you doing?" asked Meta Knight from behind.

Yellow Yoshi jumped up and was about to scream, but because everyone was sleeping, she had to hold it on.

"Don't scare me like that." whispered Yellow Yoshi.

"What are you doing here? You know you are forbidden to leave the smash mansion without your brother's consent." stated Meta Knight.

"I just wanted to see Jr sleep. Meta Knight, I sing to Bowser Jr every night ever since his mom died. Whenever I sing to him, he becomes very relaxed."

"You sing." said Meta Knight very surprised, "sorry if I'm rude, but you don't have the voice quality to create a pleasing sound."

"Are you saying that I can't sing."

"No, I am saying that your voice doesn't make a good singing voice."

"Oh Meta Knight, you don't know me. Let me tell you something, back in Yoshi's Island, all of the male Yoshis were attracted to my voice, but that enraged my brother. So, I had to change my voice. This is not my real voice, that is why I sound so horrible. Because I have to talk in this horrible voice, I lost the attention."

"Your brother cares about you too much."

"I know, but I didn't mind back then, but now that I met Jr, I just want to disobey my brother to be with him. I feel so attached to him. He is my best friend."

"Go ahead, I want to hear you."

Bowser Jr had his eyes shut, but he wasn't asleep. Then, he heard beautiful voice again. He became so relaxed that he immediately feel into a deep slumber.

Meta Knight stood jaw-dropped.

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful." replied Meta Knight. "It's ashamed you had to hide it in public, you certainly can receive attention that way. You sing with such nice phrasing and perfect intonation."

"Thanks."

"Who are you." muttered Bowser Jr. He was sleep talking. "I hear you everyday, but you sound nothing like my mother. Please tell me who you are."

"_Why_?" responded the 'voice.'

"My friend is gone, she can't see me anymore and it was all my fault. Can you please stay with me?"

"_I'm sorry, I have to go now_."

"Please don't leave me, I never felt so attached to someone."

"_I have to go now_."

Yellow Yoshi jumped off the balcony. Meta knight immediately followed. They walked across the empty town as a short cut to the smash mansion.

"I see the kind of boundaries you cross in order to be with the one you care. My situation is much harder."

"What is it?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Meta Knight, do you still love Jigglypuff?"

"Yes, but I just can't be with her because of my curse."

"Meta Knight, you must love her a lot. If you had to guts to almost kiss her, that means something. I will do anything for you to love Jigglypuff. I don't want you suffer from loneliness. I wish I can do something about that curse of yours. Is there a cure for the curse?"

"Bowser Jr researched it for me, but it is impossible."

"What is it?"

"You don't need to know, it is impossible."

"I will do it no matter what. What is the cure?"

"Don't worry about it Yellow Yoshi, I am fine without her."

"Meta Knight, you just lied to yourself, you want to be with her. I don't care what it takes to remove that curse, I will do it."

Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi arrived at the smash mansion. Yellow Yoshi jumped up to her brother's window and opened it.

"Goodnight Meta Knight."

Meta Knight jumped into Jigglypuff's window and saw her sleeping soundly in her own bed. He felt so miserably. How he want to Jigglypuff in her sleep and hold her tightly within his arms, but his curse prevented that.

He looked at the window that Yellow Yoshi entered. Something just crossed his mind. _'She said she would do anything._'

"Please don't think like that." muttered Meta Knight to himself.

Meta Knight entered the smash mansion to prepare for his sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

You can see where this is going. Mr. GW is toooooooo smart for himself. He reminds me of Iago from the Shakespeare play Othello. It a very good play, if you can go past the hard to read words.

Hope you enjoyed it. There may no be quick update because of my effed up weekend. Oh well, at least I was able to update a lot. I will update less next week, so don't expect much.


	18. Chapter 18: the sad truth

I am back! I took a break from writing this fic because…well…I just needed a break… anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________

Princess Peach was staring out at the window, looking at the fancy people exiting the prestigious restaurant across the street from the diner she was eating in. Zelda was sitting in front of Peach, reading the newspaper. They began to eat once their food arrived at their table. Peach occasionally took a peak at the window, wishing that she was eating there instead of this dump.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda who noticed her quiet attitude.

"I want to go to the restaurant so badly, but not even I can afford to go there!" nagged Princess Peach. "I should have never donated money for the party, let alone to start this whole tournament."

"Awwh, don't say that. You should appreciate what you have. There are people less fortunate than us who will literally die for this food and all you think about is going to a restaurant selling over price food!?!" whined Zelda.

"You don't get it, I deserve to go to a restaurant like that, I am a princess. I need to go where all the other royalty eats."

"C'mon, we should experience the civilian life. Goodness, you are one spoiled little brat." teased Zelda.

"No I'm not!" snapped Peach.

"You just want to go to a freakishly expensive restaurant only because all the rich people go there!" mocked Zelda. "I would be eating at that restaurant right now, but I choose to live the life of a civilian in this town. I chose a normal room like everyone else, I eat a restaurant like everyone else, and I travel like everyone else!"

"It's just that Mario will never take me to a place like that! He is so cheap."

"You think Link is the richest guy on Earth!?! The guy lives on a farm!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Hey Zelda." greeted Link from behind.

"Oh hello Link." said Zelda nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended, but I got a surprise for you!" said Link.

Link searched his pocket and pulled out a pink paper. He flashed the pink paper and Zelda gasped and hugged Link tightly.

"You got me a reservation to that expensive restaurant!" exclaimed Zelda.

"A two seat reservation for _Il Ricco_." said Link.

Princess Peach's jaw dropped.

"That is not fair!" roared Princess Peach. "How did you get a reservation!"

"There was a small tournament and I won." said Link. "I fought against Marth."

"When are we going!" exclaimed Zelda cheerfully.

"We can go for lunch." said Link.

"You are the best!" exclaimed Zelda who hugged Link very tightly. Link was flattered.

"I'm leaving!" said Peach very frustrated.

Peach stomped out of the diner. Zelda stared awkwardly at Peach, but she quickly turned her attention to Link.

"Just because I have a reservation doesn't mean I'm going to pay for the food." said Link.

Zelda smacked Link's head.

"You idiot!" cried out Zelda.

--

Bowser and Ganondorf walked out of the hotel, bored from the SSV meeting. They dragged themselves to the smash mansion and went to their own room. Bowser was about to fall asleep when he heard Princess Peach slam the door to her room. Bowser rose from his bed and walked to Peach's room.

"Why couldn't Mario enter the damn tournament!" roared Peach in her room. "I wanted to go eat at the _Il Ricco_!"

Bowser lifted his eye brow. He just had an idea to impress Princess Peach. Bowser dashed out of his room and ran to the _Il Ricco_.

Bowser cut in front of the huge line walked up to the customer service.

"I would like a reservation." said Bowser.

"Hey you just cut in line! Do you know how much time and money I spent to come here!" complained a guy waiting in line.

"Does it look like I give a damn!" roared Bowser.

The man shut up.

"We have an open spot at 7:30." said the man at the customer service.

"Excellent." said Bowser.

Bowser payed the reservation fee and dashed out of the restaurant and into the smash mansion. As he entered, he saw Mr. Game & Watch struggling with some suit cases.

"Ha! Ha! I knew your 2-D self couldn't do anything!" teased Bowser.

Bowser only walked away and left Mr. Game & Watch to balance the suit cases that was ordered to be put in a special room.

"Oh my gosh! Let me help you!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi who raced down the stairs and grabbed some of the suit cases.

"Where do you want me to put this?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Thanks, just follow me." said Mr. Game & Watch.

They walked across the hall and into an elevator. They went to the basement and dropped the luggage there.

"Dang those smashers are too lazy to put their own luggage away." complained Mr. GW. "Thanks for helping me,"

"I will always help you. I didn't want to see you struggle." said Yellow Yoshi. "You're a very nice person. If you ever need help, just call me."

Yellow Yoshi and Mr. GW walked up stair. Lucas and Ness entered the mansion. Ness was holding Lucas because Lucas was wearing a cast on his leg.

"I'm so sorry I didn't do anything!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi as she rushed to Lucas. "I didn't knew Nana hurt you that much!"

"I didn't knew I had a broke leg." said Lucas.

"Do you need anything?" offered Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm alright." responded Lucas.

"If you need any help, just call me."

Mr. GW watched the Yoshi's kind act. He never seen anyone like her. She was so nice and ready to help anyone. Besides Zelda, she actually cares about everyone. He can see why her brother would protect such an innocent little Yoshi. Her kindness causes her to trust anyone.

"I'm a genius!" exclaimed Mr. GW.

Mr. GW ran into his room and slammed the door.

"I wonder how his brain works. He is so flat." said Bowser. "Holy Crap! I got to invite Peach. I know she is going to want to go, no matter who invites her." said Bowser in an evil tone.

"Hello Bowser." greeted Yellow Yoshi.

"Yoshi with the ugly voice! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Bowser.

"I came here by accident." responded Yellow Yoshi.

"Do you know where is Princess Peach?"

"She is in her room, why do you ask?"

Bowser slapped himself and ran to Peach's room. He knocked on the door continuously until Peach gave in and opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked Peach completely uninterested.

"Peach, do you want to go to Il Ricco with me?" asked Bowser as if he just asked her to marry him.

Peach just froze.

"Will you go with me?" asked Bowser again.

Peach was in complete shock. She wants to go, but she had to go with _Bowser_. Her mind went scrambled. What should she do? It's only one night, she thought to herself and she wanted to go very badly.

"I'm going to pay for the food." said Bowser.

Peach became more tempted.

"Okay I'll meet you there, tell me what time and I'll be there." blurted Princess Peach. She slammed the door and slid to the floor.

"I am so going to regret this." said Peach to herself.

--

It was already 7:00 and Bowser was waiting outside of the restaurant for Princess Peach. He was stomping his feet in anxiety, he felt that this was a date, but of course Peach wouldn't think of it that way. He knows Princess Peach only came because she wanted to go to the restaurant, very badly. Princess Peach finally arrived.

"Let's get this over with." said Peach to herself as she approached Bowser.

They entered the restaurant and sat on a table, not in clear sight of the main crowd which gave Princess Peach some relief. They placed their order and the nightmare began:

"So Peach, how was your day?" asked Bowser who was doing a dumb attempt in making a conversation.

"Fine." blurted Peach. There was nothing better to do so she might as well respond.

"Tell me why did I just saw that little yoshi with the ugly voice, Yellow Yoshi." said Bowser.

Princess Peach chuckled a bit.

"She snuck on the Halberd." whispered Peach. "but her brother found out and so she is being punished when she gets home."

"Darn, poor little Yoshi, do you know how severe those punishments are. Those Yoshis are crazy."

"What do they do!" exclaimed Peach.

"I don't know." responded Bowser.

"You said that-"

"I only heard from Kamek that they do crazy stuff, Kamek is the Yoshi stalker not me."

"That sounded wrong."

"I know, but it's the sad truth."

Bowser could have sworn to have heard Kamek say that he is not a stalker.

"ooohh! I see you are wearing the necklace I gave you." said Bowser very surprised.

"Oh this junk." retorted Peach.

"Yeah." said Bowser sarcastically.

Peach became surprised with herself. She was actually holding a conversation with Bowser, even worse, she was enjoying the conversation.

The food finally arrived and they began to eat silently. A small string quartet was playing some Mozart tune at the other side of the room as the people talked in low voices. A occasional laughter burst in the room, but the restaurant remained calm.

Bowser and Peach finally finished with their meal and after Bowser finished paying, they exited the restaurant.

"I loved the food and the music. I never heard classical music in a restaurant before." said Peach.

"That's how fancy the restaurant is!" said Bowser. "Only rich people listen to classical music, but I like to listen to Rock!"

Bower began to mimic playing the guitar. Peach giggled.

"I wish my kids could start a band. Bowser Jr can be the keyboardist, Roy can play the guitar, Ludwig can play the bass, Wendy can be the vocalist, and Iggy can play the triangle." said Bowser, making a joke on Iggy. Peach giggled. Peach flinched at how she realized how close she was to Bowser.

"Why can't Mario be more like you, he is funny, but he usually never talks directly to me. He is so gregarious, but sometimes, I wish he can be with just me." said Peach. "Wow, I never realized how good of a person you are."

Peach became really surprised at herself. She doesn't hate Bowser anymore, instead, she is beginning to like him. Unlike Mario, Bowser REALLY wants to be with her and he makes her happy. He spends so much money for her, unlike Mario who is really cheap. Something struck her, is she liking him too much?

"This can't be happening." sobbed Peach. "I'm sorry Bowser, we're not meant to be with each other. I have to go now."

"But we're going to the same place." said Bowser.

"You are a good person, but we can't be with each other. You're a koopa and I'm human. We don't match. Don't you ever get it!"

"It doesn't matter, I really love you."

"Well, it matters to me! Here's your stupid necklace!"

Peach tossed the necklace to Bowser and ran away.

"Maybe we were not meant to be." sobbed Bowser. He grasped the necklace and slowly walked to the mansion.

--

Kamek was in the living, watching some soap opera. He was eating pop corn into dark room. The only source of light was the television.

"Hmm, the koopalings are awfully quiet today." said Kamek.

The koopalings were stuck in their room for almost a week. They were allowed to go out, only to eat. This is Kamek's way of controlling the koopalings, by making a dumb excuse to punish them. Kamek walked upstairs and into the hallway that lead the each of the Koopalings' room. Kamek was hearing loud noises from Bowser Jr's room. Kamek entered Bowser Jr's room very shocked.

The koopalings were tearing apart Bowser Jr's room. Roy was dropping the books on the floor, and Wendy was dropping the small chemistry set. Iggy was jumping on the bed.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Kamek.

"Duh, tearing Jr's room apart." said Roy.

"You are supposed to stay in you rooms!"

"Then why is Jr not here?" asked Lemmy.

"Where is Jr!" exclaimed Kamek.

"That is why we were tearing the room apart in the first place." said Roy.

"Bowser Jr is gone. I saw the koopa clown car missing." said Wendy.

"Bowser is going to kill me!"

"That's a great idea!" yelled Roy.

All of the koopalings ran to the living and grabbed the phone. They immediately dialed Bowser's number.

"Please don't call Bowser!" begged Kamek.

"But we hate you, that is why we want Bowser to kill you." said Roy.

Kamek was about to tackle Roy, who was holding the phone, but Ludwig and Morton held on to Kamek.

"Let go of me!" exclaimed Kamek.

--

The phone rang in the office of Master Hand. Meta Knight was also in the room, talking to Master Hand.

"Can you please get the phone?" asked Master Hand.

Meta Knight grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?" said Meta Knight.

"Yes, may I speak to Bowser?" asked Roy in fake politeness.

"I'm sorry, he is not available, I can send the word to him." said Meta Knight.

"Kamek lost Bowser Jr. Apparently, he neglected his duty to supervise Bowser Jr and now he is lost forever." said Roy.

"I will tell Bowser immediately." said Meta Knight. Meta Knight hung the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Master Hand.

"Oh, Bowser's kids just wanted to say hi to their father." said Meta Knight.

"I see." responded Master Hand.

Meta Knight left Master Hand's office and saw Mr. GW.

"Hey there Meta Knight." greeted Mr. GW.

"Hello." greeted Meta Knight.

Meta Knight walked out of the smash mansion.

"Excellent." said Mr. GW.

Mr. GW ran upstairs and knocked on Jigglypuff's door hard.

"What is it!" complained Jigglypuff.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Mr. GW.

"What's the problem?"

"It's about Meta Knight."

"What about him."

"Didn't he told you why you couldn't kiss him?"

"No! Do you know why!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"That is why I came to tell you. I know you love Meta Knight, so I want you to know more about him."

"What is it?"

"Meta Knight is cursed."

______________________________________________________________________________

Oooooooh! Cliffhanger. Not again!

Goodness, I can never imagine Mr. GW being the bad guy. He is a misunderstood character, which sort of make him a good candidate. Will, there will be another quick update. Next chapter will be awesome!!!!!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Sadly, the series will end soon. This will only be at most 25 chapters long. Please enjoy the story anyways.


	19. Chapter 19: tragedy

Wooo! Another update. Wow, this story is getting some angst. I love angst, and so you know what to expect, but I love tragedy even more. That is why I love Shakespeare. Once you go beyond the words, it is very interesting. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The end is near. ^_^ ( ;D )

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: A Tragedy.

"The reason Meta Knight couldn't kiss you, let alone be near you, is because his curse forbids him from approaching anyone." explained Mr. GW

"That makes a lot of sense, why are you telling me this?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Because, I wanted to warn you of something, as you can see there is a cure for the curse, and I'm sure Meta Knight is willing to do it because he love you that much."

"Really!" said Jigglypuff delighted.

"That's the problem, the cure is to kill an innocent soul."

"What." gasped Jigglypuff.

"Basically, he is going to kill someone because of you."

"This can't be, someone is going to die because of me?!?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What should I do, I love Meta Knight, but I don't want him to do something that crazy, yet I know Meta Knight is going to reconsider, he wouldn't kill anyone."

"Are you sure?" mocked Mr. GW.

"I have faith in Meta Knight, he is a good person."

"We'll see about that, I got to go Jigglypuff."

Mr. GW walked out of Jigglypuff's room. Jigglypuff became very worried. She wanted to trust Meta Knight, but the thought of someone dying loomed in her head. She laid on her bed, thinking of what to do.

--

Today was such a beautiful day that most of the Smashers were outside enjoying the beautiful weather. Yellow Yoshi just came out of the smash mansion with her brother at her side.

"Can I go to the park?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"No."

"Please, can I go for a little while, what can possibly happen to me in this beautiful day?"

"I just don't want you out of my sight!" scolded Green Yoshi.

"Okay brother."

"Hello Yellow Yoshi." greeted Meta Knight. "I see you are still imprisoned by your brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" responded Green Yoshi.

Meta Knight chuckled and walked away.

"He's so weird." said Green Yoshi.

"Jigglypuff!" hollered Zelda.

Jigglypuff heard Zelda's voice from outside and opened the window.

"Yes?" responded Jigglypuff.

"Come outside! It's such a beautiful day!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Later! I want to take a quick nap, I was at kitchen duty today, and you know how those smashers are about food." said Jigglypuff.

"Okay!" hollered Zelda.

Zelda walked away and joined Peach who was going to the town.

"I think you should take a walk in the park." said Mr. GW who just exited the mansion.

"Later." said Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff closed the window and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

"Poor Jigglypuff, she worked so hard." said Yellow Yoshi.

"But I thought you helped her in the kitchen." said Green Yoshi.

"Do you know how much food we had to prepare!"

"Now that I think about it… you did all that!?!"

"Yep! It was me and Jigglypuff."

"Wow, that was nice of you and you're not even a smasher." complimented Mr. GW.

"Hey, I just want to help." smiled Yellow Yoshi.

Mr. GW noticed Meta Knight from far away. Meta Knight was heading towards the woods all by himself, so Mr. GW snuck out of the crowd of smashers and began to follow Meta Knight.

"Can we go to the park together than?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Now that's better. Of course we can go." said Green Yoshi.

--

Bowser Jr woke up unusually calm today. He had no dream. He rose from his bed and looked out at the balcony. The day was so beautiful that even he wanted to go outside, but it was too risky because all of the smashers were outside because of the beautiful day. There was knock on the door.

"It's me Blade." said the voice from the other side of the door.

Bowser Jr walked up to the door and opened it. Sword and Blade walked in and sat on the sofa.

"Did you find anything about the curse?" asked Sword.

"I can't go out because, I never got the invisible cloak!" complained Bowser Jr. "Yellow Yoshi had the invisible cloak when she was caught. Stupid Green Yoshi must have thrown it away."

"Maybe we can escort you to the library and you can find out more. Since when did you start caring about Meta Knight?" asked Sword.

"I just don't want Meta Knight doing anything stupid, do you know how madly in love he is with Jigglypuff…well that is what I heard."

"What do you mean?" asked Blade.

"Yellow Yoshi told me before she left, but also because I want to be friends with him. We have so much common, but too bad his curse prevents him from even having friends."

"I understand, we have to force Meta Knight to stay with us!" said Blade who chuckled a little.

"Wow, Yellow Yoshi's niceness is rubbing off you!" said Sword.

"Oh no! I'm doing this because I feel sorry for him!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. "Meta Knight is a cool guy and I have his respect, besides, I owe him for saving my butt. He is still nice enough to keep me in hiding."

"It seems that Bowser will see that his son have grown a heart!" exclaimed Sword as he rubbed Bowser Jr's head like he was a dog.

"The boy sure is changing." whispered Sword to Blade.

"It seems that the heartless, have a heart indeed." said Blade.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bowser Jr in confusion.

--

"Green Yoshi, come over here!" hollered Mario.

Green Yoshi rushed over to Mario and began to have a LONG conversation. Yellow Yoshi sat on the ground very bored. Her trip to the park was ruined. Yellow Yoshi spotted Meta Knight walking into the woods alone. She looked at her brother, who was busy talking to Mario, and she quietly walked into the woods and followed Meta Knight.

Meta Knight entered the dark woods, with his cape wrapped around his body.

"Hello, Meta Knight." greeted Mr. GW evilly.

"Why are you following me?" asked Meta Knight.

"I told your little girlfriend about you curse." said Mr. GW.

"You what?" asked Meta Knight coldly.

"You heard me, she knows about the curse and she knows about the only cure as well. How terrible is must be that you can't be with the one you love because of who you are!"

"How did you find out?"

"I have my ways…" said Mr. GW. It ended in an awkward silence.

"Why did you tell her?" asked Meta Knight as his tone of voice grew more frustrated with each question asked.

"Why did you tell her!" repeated Meta Knight in a much louder voice. "If she knows, than she can't-"

"be with you because she don't want you to kill anyone so you can break the curse?"

"…"

"Ha! Of course Jigglypuff don't want that, then she is going to feel guilty that the death was caused by her, not you."

"If you get more into my business-"

"What if I get into your business! What can you possibly do to me, the word already spread and she now wants you to forget about her. Face it! You can't be with her, she is mine."

Meta Knight's eyes grew menacing red. He placed his hands over his sword and glared at Mr. GW.

"Are you getting angry?" taunted Mr. GW.

Behind the mask, Meta Knight clenched his teeth and balled one of his hand into a fist while the other hand grasped the sword in its sheath.

"You can't kill me, I'm a brawler and I will have many disappointed fans." said Mr. GW in a fake innocent voice. "Jigglypuff is going to avoid you and all because she is afraid that you might kill someone. You can thank me for all this."

"Why did you did tell her!" roared Meta Knight as he drew his galaxia.

"Because I want you stay away from her, I was so close to winning her heart until you came into her life and stole her. I am here to ruin your life!"

"I am going to kill you." muttered Meta Knight.

"Yes, get angry, that is the only way you can realize that you belong to me." muttered Mr. GW to himself. "Another sad thing about the curse is that he can't control his anger and anger is what motivates people to do evil deeds, and doing evil deeds only brings him closer to me."

Meta Knight thrust his sword at Mr. GW, but Yellow Yoshi rushed in and took the hit. The poor innocent Yoshi was stabbed to the heart and collapsed on the ground.

_______________________________________________________________________

I am having anxiety attack!!! *takes multiple deep breath*

Do you readers not realize how hard it was for me to write the last paragraph?

I have been attached to that little character and now she is stabbed!?! Goodness, I feel that I have no control over this story.

This is a true cliffhanger. God, I want spoil it, but you will have to wait.

Well, this was sort of last minute notice, but the curse can also cause uncontrollable anger. Don't all villains have anger issues?

Note the last words that Mr. GW spoke. [He is not gay if you think wrong], but he wasn't talking like himself. There's a big spoiler.

Hope you enjoyed it because I will be have anxiety attack during my piano lessons.

Next chapter will be quite interesting.


	20. Chapter 20: Revival

Thank you all for waiting so patiently. I had a snow day so I was able to finish this on Monday. Hope you enjoy the story. Remember, none of the characters I use are mine!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Meta Knight froze from the realization of what he had done. His eyes changed from fierce red to gloomy grey in a matter of seconds. He took out the blood stain Galaxia from the Yoshi's chest and the Yoshi collapsed on the ground. Meta Knight glared at Mr. GW who was laughing at the accidental death that Meta Knight have caused.

"How is this amusing to you?" said Meta Knight coldly.

"Oh Meta Knight, I just wanted to see you unleash your anger on someone because that is the only way I can take over you, but of all the person in the universe, this Yoshi, is the innocent soul? You are very lucky that I am unable to possess you." said Mr. GW?

A large shadow emerged from Mr. GW causing Mr. GW to collapse on the ground. Meta Knight watched the shadow reveal himself: Knightmare.

"You win this time." said Knightmare as he disappeared into the darkness.

"What happened?" asked Mr. GW complete clueless of the situation. Suddenly, someone approached Mr. GW and hit him in the head. Mr. GW collapsed, again.

"You better be careful, I know Knightmare is planning something." said a strange beanish witch who wrapped herself in her purple robe. "You are officially curse free, so Knightmare's evil plan have been temporarily disabled. Out of all the people in the universe, another innocent soul sacrificed herself for a possessed innocent soul. Knightmare wasn't expecting anyone here to be an innocent soul. Innocent souls are people that appear once a generation. Innocent or good soul are so hard to come by because people are bound to do bad things, but people like you are special. You are the only people who will NEVER commit a sin. Everyone commit a sin because that is how life work, that is why people are mortal, but you Meta Knight, you are special.

"The thing about good souls are that, they are a menace to the evil race. As you can see, me and Knightmare serve a much greater villain, Tabuu. He gains power from the sins that people commit, but when one person out of the whole universe commit no sin, Tabuu loses a large portion of his power. That is why you were cursed in the first place. Tabuu searched the whole universe by starting a war and found you. The only way to make you commit a sin is to curse you. The curse is meant to force a good soul into submission to the darkness. Now that there are two innocent soul, Tabuu is losing his power at double the rate!"

"I never though myself as an innocent soul."

"You avoided everyone because of the curse. If you remain with someone for too long, you will have the urge to kill them. You were doing the right thing."

"If you work for Tabuu, why are you telling me this?" asked Meta Knight.

"Because I despise Tabuu and Knightmare. I'm only in the gang so I can become more powerful. I'm still a villain, I am just on vacation."

"Thank you so much ma'am, but what should I do about Yellow Yoshi."

"I rather let you see yourself. I don't like to spoil everything."

The witch disappeared into the forest, dragging Mr. GW.

"I'll take Mr. GW back to the mansion. You're lucky that the Yoshi is a fast healer." said the witch before she disappeared.

"Yellow Yoshi! Where are you!" screamed Green Yoshi.

He was searching for his sister, who apparently abandoned him while he was conversing with Mario. He searched the whole park along with Mario.

"Let's check the woods." said Mario.

Green Yoshi agreed and entered the woods through a small path. Meta Knight heard Green Yoshi call for his sister. Mario too was calling for Green Yoshi's sister.

"I should have never taken her to the park." said Green Yoshi very worried.

"You should let your sister go out on her own sometimes." said Mario.

"You don't understand how serious this situation is! Before my parents die, they told me that my sister had the pure heart, or innocent soul as the villains call it. So, my sister is threatening the power of a even greater villain, who gains power from the sins of people. I have to protect her because someone working for the great villain might want her. I can't leave her for even a second, because those minions are using every single opportunity to get her. I wish I knew more before my parents died. They were the leader of the Yoshi clan and they knew a lot of stuff."

"But you treat her like a prisoner."

"It's better than letting the great villain become more powerful. If he grasp the power of the pure heart, his powers will double."

"We should tell Master Hand about this. Master Hand told me that if a pure heart exist, he is going to start a war with some guy named Tabuu, because Tabuu is much weaker when a pure heart exist, but only the one with the pure heart can defeat Tabuu."

"I don't want my sister to fight such a monster!"

"I wasn't talking about your sister. Yoshi, Meta Knight is also a pure heart. If we have two pure heart, we can easily crumble Tabuu into pieces!" exclaimed Mario.

"What the hell are you thinking Mario!"

"Yeah but the problem about Meta Knight is that he was already caught by one of Tabuu's minions and he is cursed. He can't defeat Tabuu unless he's curse free."

"No! She not going to do it!"

"I wasn't asking permission, I am telling you that we are going to do it!"

"That's it! I'm quitting the SSB!"

"You can't, this is so important. This is the first time the SSB have been given such a important mission. We need her!"

"Why don't you try to cure Meta Knight instead! He is much more capable."

"Oh you don't understand, your sister is very powerful, you just don't let her fight. If she trains for a bit, she will be as strong as Meta Knight. You must have wondered why Meta Knight is so powerful. He is forbidden to use his real strength in Brawl, because he can beat ANYONE in a heartbeat."

"Than find a cure for Meta Knight! He is already trained!"

"We don't know the cure!

"Then find someone else!"

Meta Knight was sitting next the Yoshi, waiting for something to happen. He knows the curse have been transferred to her.

--

"_Very interesting, another innocent soul. The foolish creature sacrificed herself for Meta Knight and now he is curse free. I have to ask Tabuu's permission to get the strength to curse Meta Knight again. At least I found another innocent soul to prevent his power from draining too much. I have no use for this creature…wait, maybe this creature can be of good use…"_

--

Yellow Yoshi began to stir. Meta Knight perked up and waited. She opened her eyes and looked at Meta Knight. Her eyes were different. Her eyes changed from black to glowing red, a sign of being possessed.

"Meta Knight, are you curse free?" was the first thing she asked.

"Yes I am." responded Meta Knight.

Yellow Yoshi smiled weakly.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital." said Meta Knight.

He picked up Yellow Yoshi and ran towards the hospital. Mario and Green Yoshi arrived at the "murder" scene, but there was no one.

"Meta Knight." murmured Yellow Yoshi who was now lying in a hospital bed.

"What is it?" asked Meta Knight very kindly.

"Can you love Jigglypuff now?"

"I can't worry about Jigglypuff now, you are my priority. The doctors said that you are still weak from the loss of blood, but you are recovering very well. You will get out of the hospital as soon as time allow."

"Then you can care about Jigglypuff?"

"Why do you care so much about that?" asked Meta Knight as his eyes glowed pink.

"I did it on purpose. I knew that blow would have killed me, so I got in the way. Would you really think I would sacrifice myself for Mr. GW?"

"Do you know what you have gotten yourself into?" said Meta Knight as his eyes shift to red for a flash second, but in turned green.

"Yes, I'm cursed and I will have to suffer from loneliness. I'm a loner anyways. The only person I got is Bowser Jr, but he likes to stay away from me."

"No, it is much worse. If you are ever angered, Knightmare can control you and you will have to do his bidding and the curse can cause uncontrollable anger."

"But I never get angry."

"Maybe not now, but soon enough."

"Oh no! My brother!" realized Yellow Yoshi.

"I got that under control, he is still searching for you and if I ever come across him I will tell him that you came to me. He will trust me. Your species are fast healers so you will be unscarred. Are willing to pretend that this never happened?"

"Of course. I don't want you to get in trouble, my brother have all of the smashers on his side. Meta Knight, if something does happen to me, are you going to be there?"

"I will."

--

Bowser entered Master Hand's office room. Master Hand was on the phone, which disappointed Bowser because he wanted to use the phone because that is the only phone that can make out-of-planet calls. Bowser waited a gruesome thirty minutes before Master Hand was finished with the phone.

"What do you need?" asked Master Hand.

"I want to make a call to my family."

"You have a family!?!" asked Crazy Hand shock.

"Please don't ask stupid question." said Master Hand. "You may use the phone Bowser."

Bowser stared awkwardly at Crazy Hand before he dialed the number to his castle.

"It's me Bowser." said Bowser over the phone.

"………It's wasn't my fault!" blurted Kamek from thin air. He was the one to respond to the phone call.

"what." said Bowser clueless of Kamek's problem.

"Bowser Jr ran away on his own. I though he would stay in his room but he must have escaped from the balcony. I'm am so sorry!!!!" exclaimed Kamek so loudly that even Master Hand and Crazy Hand heard it.

"My son is missing!" roared Bowser over the phone.

Kamek began to sob. "I am really sorry, he is a clever boy." sobbed Kamek.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at your insolence! Go search for my son NOW!" roared Bowser before he slammed the phone and stomped out of the room.

"Wow." said Master Hand and Crazy Hand in unison.

Lucario was next to the door the Master Hand's office room. He heard Bowser's anger and rushed out of the door before Bowser exited the office room.

--

Bowser Jr was playing the Nintendo Wii along with Sword and Blade. They were now playing some racing game. They were all screaming everyone when one of them "crash" while Bowser Jr continued his witty taunts.

"Goodness, I don't want to imagine how you drive in real life." teased Bowser Jr.

"Shut up! I am perfectly capable of driving a real car." retorted Blade.

"Then where is your license?" asked Bowser Jr.

"…"

"You really don't have a license?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I do, but…Shit! I left back at Planet Pop Star!" cursed Blade.

"Blade watch your language, there a kid in the room." said Sword.

"Don't worry, I already know about curse words." said Bowser Jr. "You're such an asshole Blade!"

"What!"

"Yeah only an asshole would leave his driver's license at another planet!"

"Why you little!" Blade was about to come over to Bowser Jr. until Sword grabbed him.

"Can't you take a joke." said Bowser Jr.

"Apparently, Blade can't take jokes, he takes everything seriously." said Sword.

"Oh." gasped Bowser Jr.

"Let's see who is the asshole when I beat you at the next race!" cursed Blade.

"Blade, he is just a kid, you should lighten the type of language you use." said Sword.

"_Lighten up my language_ my ass!"

Sword rolled his eyes and continued to play the Wii with Blade and Bowser Jr until there was a knock at the door. Bowser Jr turned off the Wii and walked to the door.

"What was that for! I was about to beat you're ass until you turned it off!" cursed Blade.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Sword before he smacked Blade in the head.

Lucario entered the room.

"Bowser Jr, you father knows that you are missing. He just called home to his family. You father is very angry." said Lucario.

"My dad is always angry, at least he doesn't know where I am, he just knows that I am missing. I bet Roy told on me." said Bowser Jr.

"You got to be more careful then." said Blade.

"We should tell Meta Knight, this also concerns him." said Sword.

"You do not need to worry." said Meta Knight as he entered the room with Yellow Yoshi.

"Whoa! You got some cool eyes!" exclaimed Bowser Jr as he went over to Yellow Yoshi and looked at her eyes.

"It so cool! You look so evil. I wish I had some red eyes, then I would look so evil and everyone is going to fear me, even Mario." said Bowser Jr. "I'm so jealous, do you know what you can get by just glaring at people! How did you get those red eyes?" said Bowser Jr.

" I don't know, I just got them." replied Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm telling my dad I want some red eyes so I can look evil!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"How can someone so puny be considered evil?" said Blade.

"You, shut up!" yelled Bowser Jr to Blade.

"As you can see, I am now curse free. Thanks to this little Yoshi."

"Hey, now that your curse free can I hang out with you Meta Knight? You're so cool, how can you be so evil and still get respect from the good guys?" asked Bowser Jr to Meta Knight.

"What make you think I'm a villain?" asked Meta Knight.

"You worked for Knightmare."

"Only for a little while, but I quit."

"But you still have that demonic essence in you."

Lucario stared at Yellow Yoshi's aura. He became worried. How can a pure blue aura turn to a demonic red aura?

"Meta Knight, I need to speak with you personally." said Lucario.

Meta Knight and Lucario walked out of the door.

"Did something happened to her?" asked Lucario.

"Yes, I might as well tell you." said Meta Knight. He began to explain the situation while everyone was inside the room having another conversation.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble by your brother." pointed out Bowser Jr.

"I'm already in enough trouble, I don't care." said Yellow Yoshi.

"If you get in trouble, how are you going to come see me when we get home?" asked Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi stood quiet for a while. The curse. She can't be with him.

"I guess you will have to be on your own." said Yellow Yoshi.

"What." gasped Bowser Jr.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out of my sight."

Yellow Yoshi obeyed and walked out of the door.

"Why did you have to be like that." said Blade.

"We're not friends anymore." said Bowser Jr. who too walked out of the room and entered his room.

Meta Knight and Lucario stared at Bowser Jr. who stomped into his room and slammed the door. Yellow Yoshi was standing next to Meta Knight who was also watching the young koopa.

"I guess I have to get used to being a loner." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Sister, what are you doing here!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"Your sister found me in the woods so I let her come along with me. I didn't knew where you were, so I took her here where she is safe." said Meta Knight.

"Thank you so much Meta Knight." said Green Yoshi very relieved.

"Come with me sister!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"Can I stay?" asked Yellow Yoshi only to avoid the wrath of her brother.

"Was I asking your permission!" yelled Green Yoshi. "Come with me now!"

Yellow Yoshi dragged herself towards her brother.

"Bye Meta Knight, bye Lucario." waved Yellow Yoshi as she and her brother left the hotel with Mario at their side.

"That was quite a miracle." said Mario. "I didn't expect her to be here."

"This girl is known to wander far off." said Green Yoshi.

"Whoa! What happened to your eyes!" exclaimed Mario.

Green Yoshi grabbed his sister and looked into her eyes.

"What happened!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"I don't know, I just saw it like this." responded Yellow Yoshi.

"It's just her eyes, it shouldn't be a big deal." said Mario.

"It is a big deal! You are going to the hospital and get that checked!" yelled her brother.

"It's just my eyes." said Yellow Yoshi, but she knew trying to explain to her brother is just at attempt in vain.

--

Meta Knight and Lucario went in their own separate ways when they left the hotel at dawn. Meta Knight cut through the town and spotted Jigglypuff.

"Hi Meta Knight." greeted Jigglypuff.

"Hello Jiggglypuff." greeted Meta Knight as well.

"Thank you so much Yellow Yoshi." muttered Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked at Jigglypuff, she is not going to suspect a thing. For nearly his whole life, he had no one in his life, until he met the Yoshi. The Yoshi was sort of an angel to him because she wanted to help Meta Knight, she didn't want him to feel lonely his whole life. How can she care so much for a stranger? That is truly a pure heart. He regretted that she sacrificed herself for him. He wanted to do something, but then she is going to have to kill another innocent soul to be free, but the only innocent soul left is Meta Knight himself. Is there another cure? There should be another way or that is what he wished.

"Jigglypuff, I am cursed no longer." admitted Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff rushed over to Meta Knight and hugged him. Indeed, Meta Knight is curse free. Tears formed in her eyes, this was truly a miracle.

"But how?" gasped Jigglypuff.

"Thanks to a good friend."

They walked together to the smash mansion.

______________________________________________________________________________

Did the situation got better or worse?

Meta Knight is one happy guy. No really, I was crying in the end, because the guy suffered nearly his whole life! He finally found his true love! *burst into tears*. All thanks to the innocent Yoshi! At the same time I am quite sad for Yellow Yoshi. T T

Now you know that I do react to my own story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: Abusive Brother

Hello everyone! This story is going by fast. I planned it to be up to 25 chapters but the plot is getting so complex that it may be longer. We'll see. Hope you enjoy the story.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: Unusual Romance

Yellow Yoshi and her brother were taking a stroll through the town. Normally, she would be close to her brother, but because of her curse, she walked meters away from him. Occasionally, her brother would turn his head and just by the look of his face, Yellow Yoshi was signaled to hurry up, even though in reality, that was not the case.

The sky was turning dark, yet the street grew busier, that is because people are waiting for her brother to brawl tonight.

"Where are we going?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

Her voice was barely heard through the growing crowd, yet there was something different about her voice. It was more soothing than her "real" voice.

All heads turned towards the Yoshi. "Was that the little Yoshi who said that!" gasped a woman.

The woman grabbed the Yoshi and began to strangle her and shrieked, "was that you who said that!"

"You are such an adorable creature with the cutest little voice!" exclaimed the woman.

"Can you please let go of me." said Yellow Yoshi in her horrible voice.

"Ewww, it was only my imagination, how can such a cute little Yoshi have such an ugly voice!" said the woman as she dropped Yellow Yoshi on the ground.

"If I ever had more money, I would pay to get your voice box altered!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"I'm sorry brother, it's hurts my throat when I have to talk like this. When can I not hide my real voice?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Never, even back home you attract too many attention. I'm sorry if it hurts, just try to avoid talking. I though you'll get used to it by now." said Green Yoshi.

"That's not fair, what's wrong with attention?"

"There's nothing wrong with attention, it's just the type of attention you get. Do you know how angry I was when Red Yoshi flirted with you!"

"He wasn't flirting with me! He was talking to me. That could have been my first friend until you butt in and _thought _that he was flirting with me!"

"Did you not see those lustful eyes!"

"Goodness, he naturally has red eyes!"

"That's not what I mean!

"You are so paranoid Brother!"

"I don't care what you say, when I win my brawl, I will use the money to get you a surgery!"

"What! Only because that lady strangled me!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"More than that! You'll be attracting the wrong attention! You are going to get your voice removed."

Yellow Yoshi froze from shock. She is going to lose her precious voice. She collapsed on the ground and began to cry in her real voice. Her brother came to Yellow Yoshi and slapped her.

Her eyes glowed fierce red. It doesn't matter how someone is touched, the urge to kill will wander in her mind. Yet, her urge was overshadowed by her sadness. Her brother only waited for her to stop crying.

Yellow Yoshi wiped her tears and continued her stroll, away from her brother. They were silent during the rest of the way.

"Hey Green Yoshi!" hollered Falco from across the street, "who are you up against!"

"It's a surprise match! All of the smashers have to report!" hollered Green Yoshi across the street.

"This is going to be interesting." murmured Falco.

"C'mon sis, we're going to the stadium." said Green Yoshi.

--

The stadium was already crowded with people even though the match does not start in about an hour. The people were actually awaiting to hear Green Yoshi's opponent, which will soon be announced. Yellow Yoshi and her brother were in the waiting room, which is right next to the ground level entrance to the stage. Yellow Yoshi sat isolated from the smashers as her brother was conversing with Mario and Luigi.

"Remember, this is a chance to win 500,000 dollars!" exclaimed Master Hand.

"That's not fair! Green Yoshi gets much higher chance of getting the prize because his opponent is random!" complained Bowser.

"But what if it was you who was chosen?" said Master Hand.

"Then of I'll-"

"There you have it! You can't expect Green Yoshi to win!"

"Are you calling me a loser!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"No, I'm just say that-"

"Green Yoshi is getting an easy opponent!" interrupted Bowser.

Master Hand gave up trying to explain. Maybe next time, both the smasher will be chosen randomly.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand, it's time to take the stage!" said a random guy.

Crazy Hand rushed out of the door and grabbed the whole stadium and began to fly away.

"Not like that Crazy Hand!" exclaimed Master Hand.

Crazy Hand returned the stadium back to its rightful position.

"Now my audience, look at the screen and you will see the image of Green Yoshi's next opponent." announced Master Hand.

"There's a large screen?" wondered the slow Koopa King.

All faces turned towards the large screen. The screen rapidly scrolled through pictures of smashers, randomly determining the next opponent. The arena became eerily quiet when the opponent is finally revealed, Meta Knight. Everyone's jaw dropped, including Green Yoshi himself.

Meta Knight walked out to the arena, eager to fight Green Yoshi. At first Green Yoshi was nervous, but he quickly became confident when he entered the stage.

"This will be a 10 minute brawl, are you ready?" announced Master Hand.

Both smashers nodded their heads.

"Fight!" screamed Crazy Hand.

"That was my line." muttered Master Hand who floated off the stage disappointedly.

Already, Meta Knight began his first strike by using his drill rush. Green Yoshi anticipated the attack and dodged. What Green Yoshi didn't anticipate was that Meta Knight used his dimensional cape to attack Yoshi from nowhere. Green Yoshi quickly recovered and grabbed a warp star and struck Meta Knight. Meta Knight survived the blow. Green Yoshi rolled in his egg at top speed towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight flew in the air and Green Yoshi popped out of his egg. Green Yoshi jumped above Meta Knight and ground pounded Meta Knight before Meta Knight had time to react.

Meta Knight flew out of the ring, but he quickly recovered and flew back in the ring only to be greeted by a charged super scope. Meta Knight flew off the ring and smacked into the shield that protects the crowd. [In this Brawl Match, the one to fall off the ring first loses.] Meta Knight flew back in to the ring and used his mach tornado to strike Green Yoshi.

The rest of the fight, Meta Knight was slashing with his sword as Green Yoshi dodged most of the strike. The timer on the screen showed that there was 2 minutes left in the fight. Green Yoshi was in better shape then Meta Knight, so there was a small chance of getting a knockout. It's not easy trying to defeat a Super Smash Bros Veteran, but Meta Knight have more heart and is determined to win despite the chances.

"No, my brother is going to win!" cried out Yellow Yoshi who was watching the fight through the door, instead of the large television provided.

"Why don't you want your brother to win?" asked Mario. "I though you would go for your brother, because he _is _your brother."

"Because if my brother win he is going to get my voice box removed if he wins." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Oh are you serious!" laughed Mario. "Oh my god, Green Yoshi is so hilarious, I'm sure he's only kidding."

"I hope he's serious, he's actually doing her a favor by getting her out of her own misery of her horrible voice." said Bowser.

Yellow Yoshi quickly realized how desperate the situation has become. Her brother is actually beating Meta Knight. Yellow Yoshi stuck her head out of the door and screamed in her real voice.

"_Meta Knight, You can do it_!"

All of the smashers were mesmerized, by her real voice.

"What the hell! My ears are betraying me!" exclaimed Bowser. "The Yoshi did not just sound like an angel in distress!"

Yellow Yoshi turned around, she has quite an explaining to do.

The fight became more intense as Meta Knight just got a smash ball and successfully struck Green Yoshi, but it wasn't enough for a knockout.

The timer was running to 30 seconds. Meta Knight spotted a smart bomb. He stood in front of the bomb, awaiting for Green Yoshi to arrive. Green Yoshi took the bait and Meta Knight hit the bomb. Both smasher were enveloped by a wave of explosion and both smashers were knocked out of the arena at the exact same time.

"It appears that we have a tie, you know what this means!" exclaimed Master Hand.

"Sudden Death!" said Crazy Hand as if it was actually a death match.

Two alloys dragged Meta Knight and Green Yoshi back to the stage. Green Yoshi and Meta Knight only stared at each other as they were too weak to actually brawl, but the weakness did not stop Meta Knight.

Meta Knight ran up to Green Yoshi and used his drill rush to deal some damage. Green Yoshi rolled in his egg to strike Meta Knight but Meta Knight easily dodged. Green Yoshi rolled in his egg again, but Meta Knight charged his attack and slashed Green Yoshi with full strength. Green Yoshi was knocked out of the arena.

A burst of cheers arose from the audience.

"That was awesome!" cried out a little boy from the crowd.

"How could I lose?" muttered Green Yoshi as he dragged himself back to the waiting room.

"Green Yoshi." called Mario. "Why do you want to remove your sister's voice?"

Green Yoshi dragged Mario away from Yellow Yoshi and whispered, "I'm just trying to scare her into not disobeying me. Would you really think I would do such a thing?"

"And he slapped me in public!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Poor little Yoshi!" exclaimed Zelda. She rushed over to Yellow Yoshi in an attempt to hug her, but Yellow Yoshi dodged.

"I'm sorry, I don't like hugs." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Oh! Why did you made your sister anti-social!?" yelled Zelda.

"That have nothing to do with me!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"On the contrary, since you are her guardian, she learns from you." interrupted FLUDD.

"Who let you in to this conversation!" yelled Green Yoshi.

Zelda glared at Green Yoshi.

"If you ever abuse your sister, I will get the highest authority to act upon this horrific act!" exclaimed Zelda.

"What the heck can Princess Peach do." muttered Green Yoshi. "Where is she anyways?"

"GREEN YOSHI!" roared Princess Peach. "How can you be so abusive to your little sister!"

"You don't understand!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

As Green Yoshi was having his argument with Peach and Zelda, Yellow Yoshi took the opportunity to sneak out of the stadium, but little does she know that she is being followed.

As soon as she spotted the hotel lights through the darkness, she ran towards it.

"Where are you going?" asked a strange, yet familiar voice.

"Meta Knight! Were you following me!?" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"No, I was just going to the hotel to check on Sword, Blade, and Bowser Jr. until I spotted you."

"I just want to check on Bowser Jr., you know what I do every night." said Yellow Yoshi. "But this may be the last time I can visit him because, my brother is going to get stricter. I wish I can just get away from him."

"Don't say that, he only wants what's best for you…in a strange way." said Meta Knight.

"I have no freedom whatsoever. Why is he so dang overprotective!"

"I have heard because he knows that you are a pure heart, so he wants to protect you, do you know how desperate the villains are to grab a pure heart. Knightmare was willing to start a whole war just to get me."

"I just wish I can do whatever I want, I just want to be happy."

Yellow Yoshi jumped from balcony to balcony to reach Bowser Jr.'s room. She opened the door and looked at the sleeping koopa. Meta Knight stood outside on the balcony, watching the crowd exit the stadium and within the crowd was Jigglypuff.

Yellow began to sing the lullaby that she sings to Bowser Jr every night. Meta Knight was humming the tune as the Yoshi sang as if he wanted to sing to Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff already entered the smash mansion.

Yellow Yoshi turned around and smiled at Meta Knight.

"We should make a duet sometime." teased Yellow Yoshi.

She walked closer to Bowser Jr., but immediately stopped. She can't get any closer to him.

"Jr., I have to leave you." admitted Yellow Yoshi.

"Why." muttered Bowser Jr., he was too sleepy to actually get up.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Guess."

"I don't know, I don't know anyone with the same voice as you."

"Open your eyes."

"I'm too sleepy."

"Are you sure? This is your only chance."

"But, don't you come every night."

"That's the problem, I can't see you anymore, I can't get near you anymore, I can't even think about you because of the urge I will have."

"Open your eyes Bowser Jr.! You had an opportunity to see who I was everyday, please don't fall asleep on me." exclaimed the Yoshi in her true voice.

Suddenly, Meta Knight poured a bucket of water on Bowser Jr.

"What was that for!" roared Bowser Jr.

"Uh, thanks." hesitated Yellow Yoshi.

"Yellow Yoshi! What are you doing here! Did you see someone else come here?" asked Bowser Jr.

She forced herself to come near Bowser Jr. and whispered in his ear. "_I am the one_."

Bowser Jr slammed his face on the pillow.

"How could I be stupid enough to realize that!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. "But, you sound different! Maybe your possessed!"

"No I'm not! This is how I really sound, I just hide my voice by making it crack."

"I'm confused. Why are you telling me this today?"

"I said it already, I can't see you anymore!"

"Can't you sneak here like you're doing know."

"It wasn't easy sneaking from my brother. Do you know how protective he is? And guess what? This may be the last time I can see you! When I get home, I will be imprisoned by my stupid brother!"

"I know that guy is crazy, but he's not _that _crazy." said Bowser Jr.

"Well he is!"

"What is up with him!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. "Your brother is usually much nicer."

"He changed so much, ever since I was cursed or maybe because I came during his only time that he doesn't have to worry about me. Anyways, I can't see you anymore." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Fine then! I didn't even wanted to see you!" exclaimed Bowser Jr., "Get out of my room!"

Tears began to form in her eyes as she jumped off the balcony. Meta Knight followed silently. Bowser Jr. shoved his face in the pillow and began to weep.

--

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were at the diner, searching for breakfast on the menu. The diner was very busy today, because many tourist were too cheap to cook at their hotel room. Somehow, this could be called their first date [really, at date at a breakfast diner!?!]

"What do you want to do after this?" asked Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight remained silent.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff, I was wondering if I should get the omelet or the pancakes." said Meta Knight.

"Hey look! The two puffballs are out on a date!" exclaimed Bowser as he entered the diner with the group of villain smashers.

"Meta Knight and Jigglypuff sitting on a tree, K-I-S-," said Bower until he was cut off by Ganondorf.

"Bowser, do you know how much you are embarrassing me, you shouldn't even be talking, we don't have a girl ourselves! The only girl we like ditched us for a plumber and a rancher!"

"No, Peach digs me." said Bowser.

"What are you talking about? She hates you! C'mon! Ya'll are different species!" exclaimed Ganondorf.

"Different species!" echoed Ganondorf.

"Okay, let's just have our breakfast." said Bowser.

Once Meta Knight and Jigglypuff finished with their plate, they exited the diner.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Jigglypuff again.

"Shall we go to the park." said Meta Knight.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff grabbed Meta Knight's hand and ran to the park at top speed. They zipped through Yellow Yoshi and her brother.

"Hi Meta Knight!" greeted Yellow Yoshi, but Meta Knight already disappeared.

Jigglypuff dragged Meta Knight to the small meadow. The same place where Meta Knight was so close to Jigglypuff, and the same place where Yellow Yoshi was "murdered."

They sat together at the small stream and watched the little fishes zip by. The sun shone on the river, giving it a translucent look. Jigglypuff leaned on Meta Knight as Meta Knight wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow, this is such a blessing, here I though that you would be cursed forever, but I guess love always find a way." said Jigglypuff.

"I never though that I would fall in love with someone in my life, that is until I met you. I love you." said Meta Knight

"I love you too, there are just so many reasons to like you, you are so nice and caring, especially when you agreed to help Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi. I also love the way you talk. You talk so calmly even in desperate situation. It's like your voice can bring hope. How are you so calm all the time?"

"That is how I am."

"No, it is because you are a pure heart. Master Hand told me. Meta Knight, he said that you are the only hope for defeating the great villain."

"Indeed."

Jigglypuff began to take off Meta Knight and slowly made contact with their lips until they were interrupted.

"Meta Knight!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

Meta Knight became quite annoyed and looked at Bowser Jr.

"Sorry to disturb you bud, but Master Hand wants to see you!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Maybe some other time." said Meta Knight to Jigglypuff. "You can come with me if you want."

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight rose from the ground and walked towards the mansion.

… to be continued.

________________________________________________________________________

This is not really a cliff hanger, I was just getting too lazy to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect a quick update!

What a coincidence, both the pure heart have an unusually attractive voice. Yellow Yoshi has that gorgeous high pitch voice, while Meta Knight have his awesome Spanish accent. Not really, his voice is actually calm. If you ever seen Kirby Right Back At Ya, he sounds so calm in every situation. Even when he scold, there is still that calm tone in it.

Hope you enjoyed the story.

As you can, I made an attempt at an action scene. This is my first action scene. I do like action, because I am a tomboy, but don't expect me to write an action if! ;D

I totally stole a quote from on of my reviewer! Hope you don't mind.


	22. Chapter 22: The search

Yay! Another quick update. I am so happy. Can you believe I was typing this while watching Kirby Right Back At Ya! What a great show. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. This is getting good.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 22: The Search

"Meta Knight, I think it is time that we challenge Tabuu. With the power of two pure heart, we can easily crumble Tabuu." said Master Hand.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were inside Master Hand office, sitting in front of Master Hand's desk.

"Why do you want to challenge Tabuu?" asked Meta Knight.

"Because, we have to take him down before he gains strength. This is the only opportunity we have to gather all of the best warriors in the universe. That is why we have been specifically asked to do this mission." explained Master Hand. "Tabuu is very powerful, but he is seal in an alter dimension, yet he can communicate using his powers. That is why the legendary 5 was started. It is their job to search for the pure heart and take them down. The only one who was successful was Knightmare and he caught you, but now that your curse is gone, we can easily take down Tabuu."

"You called Master Hand." said Yellow Yoshi as she entered the room with her brother, not standing too close to him.

"Yes, Yellow Yoshi, you have a very important mission with Meta Knight. I am going to make you battle Tabuu." said Master Hand.

"What!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"Now that we have two pure hearts in our grasp, we can easily defeat Tabuu!" exclaimed Master Hand.

"No! She is not going to fight!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"Don't you get it! This is our only chance to take down Tabuu. If he becomes powerful, he can easily take over the universe!"

"Can't Meta Knight do it on his own!"

"Meta Knight can't fight Tabuu by himself. Sure we have the smashers, but only he can cause damage to Tabuu and with your sister at his side, the battle will be much easier."

"But my sister can't fight."

"I can fight brother!" said Yellow Yoshi.

"No you can't!" yelled Green Yoshi to his sister. "I don't care about Tabuu! I want my sister out of this. We are leaving tomorrow!"

Green Yoshi grabbed his sister and stomped out of room.

"Master Hand, I have to tell you something very important." said Meta Knight. "Jigglypuff, this is a private chat, can you please leave, I will be with you once I'm done." said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff obeyed and exited the office room.

"The reason I am not cursed is because Yellow Yoshi sacrificed herself to free my from my curse." admitted Meta Knight.

"Don't worry Meta Knight, I know. That is the only known way to cure the curse. The only upside to the curse is that she still have he pure heart status, but she can easily be possessed if she is angered. I didn't think that we will ever have to fight Tabuu in this generation. You can still fight Tabuu even if the Yoshi never existed, but Tabuu remains much more powerful. With the Yoshi at your side, Tabuu loses his powers at a much faster rate. We will depart to the subspace emissary tomorrow. Prepare yourself, and if something ever happens to the Yoshi, we lost our only hope."

"Do not worry Master Hand, she will be fine. We just have to do something about her brother." said Meta Knight. "If we can defeat Tabuu, then maybe her curse will be gone and maybe other pure hearts will not suffer the same fate."

--

Yellow Yoshi and her brother entered their room, and Green Yoshi already began to scour his closet.

"What are you doing?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Help me pack up, we are leaving." stated Green Yoshi.

"What! We can't leave. Master Hand needs me!" exclaimed his sister.

"My mind is already made up. We are leaving tomorrow."

"We are not leaving!"

Green Yoshi grabbed his sister's hand and shoved her in the closet.

"Help pack up or else!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"Or else what!" retorted Yellow Yoshi.

"You'll see, if you don't listen."

"I am tired of being bossed around by you! I can never do whatever I want. I feel like a prisoner. I am going out for a walk. I'll be back." said Yellow Yoshi.

She quickly walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"She better." muttered Green Yoshi.

Her eyes were glowing menacing red as she walked across the park. She looked down on her feet as she subconsciously knew where to go.

"pssst! Yellow Yoshi!" said Bowser Jr in a bad attempt to whisper.

"Jr! What are you doing here." said Yellow Yoshi very surprised.

"I heard the whole thing. You are going to fight Tabuu!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"I wish, not with my brother being overprotective." said Yellow Yoshi.

"How come you get to go on an awesome mission!" whined Bowser Jr. "I want to see the fight with Tabuu."

"I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Yeah, about that."

"Why were you spying on me?"

"No, I was listening to the conversation."

"Sure you are." said Yellow Yoshi sarcastically.

"What!" whined Bowser Jr.

"I have to get going, my brother is already mad at me. My brother wants us to leave tomorrow."

"What! Your brother wouldn't do that. He loves to brawl with a passion, I even heard that he wanted to take you to see the Super Smash Bros tournament one day."

"How did you know he said that!"

Bowser Jr remained quiet.

"Were you spying on me even before we came to this place!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"No I wasn't. I just came across you two and I couldn't help bust listen." faked Bowser Jr. "What am I doing... I just came to tell you that your brother is looking for you."

"What! I told him I'll come back. He doesn't trust me at all!"

"There you are sister!" roared Green Yoshi.

Bowser Jr dived into a bush and too a peak.

"I said I was going to come back." said Yellow Yoshi innocently but her eyes were telling something completely different. Her eyes glowed red as her anger began boil in her head.

"Come here sister!" yelled her brother.

"Leave me alone!" roared Yellow Yoshi as she puched her own brother. Her brother fell to the ground and smiled.

"Heh, your desire for freedom have cause you to have anger!" exclaimed Green Yoshi. Suddenly a large shadow emerged from Green Yoshi. It was Knightmare.

"Now that I angered you, you will easily succumb to evil and you will now obey me." said Knightmare.

"No! You will not obey!" cried out Bowser Jr as he rushed out and grabbed Yellow Yoshi and ran into to woods.

He stopped near the creek and grabbed the Yoshi by the shoulders and shrieked, "Please don't listen to Knightmare! You can control yourself, please don't listen to Knighmare!"

Bowser Jr hugged the little Yoshi as tears formed in the koopa's eyes.

"Please don't do this to me. If Meta Knight can escape from Knightmare's possession then so can you."

The Yoshi only stared at the koopa and lost consciousness.

--

Green Yoshi dragged himself to the smash mansion, while rubbing his head because of a terrible headache he got.

"Have you seen my sister?" asked Green Yoshi when he spotted Zelda and Peach by the office room.

"What! You want to abuse her more!" exclaimed Zelda.

"What are you talking about." said Green Yoshi.

"Don't deny the truth! If you ever harm your sister in anyway, we will get the highest authority of the mushroom kingdom on you!" exclaimed Peach.

"You _are_ the highest authority." said Green Yoshi to Peach.

"Look man, I don't like doing any of these court issues." whispered Peach to Green Yoshi.

"Where _is _your sister?" asked Zelda.

"That why I came to you! I don't know where she is. Actually, I don't remember walking to the park. I felt that I was in some creepy dark dimension ever since I lost my sister."

"Which was when?" asked Peach.

"I don't remember, I just woke up in the park." said Green Yoshi.

Zelda slapped herself.

"Okay, let me ask you again, where is your sister?" demanded Zelda again.

"I DON'T know!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"C'mon! You are her brother and you should always know her whereabouts!" scolded Zelda.

"It's not like your good with kids yourself." interrupted Link. "What's up Green Yoshi! Awesome match you had with Meta Knight. I thought you were going to win, but I was wrong. You were so close to a perfect record."

"Since when did I fought Meta Knight!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"Wow, I never knew you were that miserable when you lost. You even forced yourself to forget about it. How did you it? I'm trying to forget about the time when I lost to Jigglypuff."

"What's wrong with Jigglypuff." interrupted Meta Knight.

"Where did you come from!" exclaimed Peach.

"My room." stated Meta Knight.

"The problem with Jigglypuff is that, she is too weak. She has no good attacks and her smash suck." said Peach.

"But you lost to Jigglypuff yesterday." said Meta Knight.

Zelda stared at Princess Peach.

"You told me that you won!" exclaimed Zelda.

"But only because Jigglypuff had her smash!" exclaimed Peach.

"You just said that her smash suck." said Link.

"Who's side are you on!" scolded Peach to Link.

Suddenly, Peach and Zelda began to argue with each other about Peach's lack of battle skill. Link stay hoping that there will be a cat fight as Meta Knight came over to Green Yoshi.

"Tell me Green Yoshi, you said that you felt that you were in a dark dimension. Who were you with when you lost your sister?" asked Meta Knight.

"I was with Mario." said Green Yoshi.

"Green Yoshi, you were possessed by a villain named Knightmare. I see what he is up to."

"What is he up to?"

"I can't tell you right now, I have to go." said Meta Knight before he ran off the smash mansion.

--

Sword and Blade were busy watching a rerun of the Brawl from last night. They sat on the floor with Sword holding the remote control. They noticed Green Yoshi's strange behavior.

"This is not how Green Yoshi fights. He usually let his opponent have a chance to attack." said Sword.

"Maybe he is just trying to be competitive." said Blade.

"I just can't get it out of my head." said Sword.

Sword and Blade heard some quick footsteps followed by loud slam.

"Sounds like Bowser Jr is in a rush, want to go check on him?" asked Blade.

"There's nothing better to do." responded Sword.

Sword and Blade walked over to Bowser Jr's room and knocked on the door.

"No one's home!" yelled Bowser Jr.

Sword and Blade turned around, but they soon slapped themselves for their stupidity.

"Can we come in?" asked Blade politely.

"No." replied Bowser Jr.

"That little boy is going to-"

The door opened.

"Why thank you." said Blade.

Sword and Blade entered the room and found Yellow Yoshi lying on her old bed."What happened to her!" exclaimed Sword.

"Knightmare." responded Bowser Jr. "She was about to be possessed by Knightmare, but I grabbed her and ran off."

"Knightmare took over Green Yoshi!" exclaimed Sword.

"That explains why he was so mean to his sister." said Blade.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I don't know, it really depends on her own will. The only reason Meta Knight was able to escape Knightmare was because he saw the injured child, the same child that resembled Kirby." said Sword.

"Is that why Meta Knight cares about Kirby?" asked Bowser Jr.

"That, and another reason." said Blade.

--

"Bowser, please report to the office immediately." said Master Hand over the intercom.

"Hey, this is starting to feel like high school. It used to be me who was called on the intercom all the time." said Capt. Falcon. "Yep, too bad I dropped out and I still made millions by racing and fighting."

"You are a bad example, you know that?" said Marth who walked by Capt. Falcon.

"Hey, who needs an education if you already have the money?" said Capt. Falcon.

Bowser zipped passed through Marth and Capt. Falcon.

"Watch where you're going!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon.

"Wow, you must get in a lot of fights in school." said Marth.

"How did you think I made it to brawl in the first place?" said Capt. Falcon.

"Wait! How long have you been in high school!"

Bowser slammed the door opened and slammed his arm on Master Hand's desk.

"Why do you have a chair if you're floating all the time?" asked Bowser.

"Because it looks professional." responded Master Hand, "anyways, there's a phone call for you. It's from Kamek."

Bowser picked up the phone.

"Bowser, this may sound terrible." said Kamek.

"Not more terrible than what is going to happen to you if you don't spit it out!" roared Bowser.

Kamek gulped.

"We found to koopa clown car near the airport, do you think that your son could have-"

"No! Keep searching for him!" roared Bowser.

"But, there's more, a Toad have report a Yoshi and a koopa that is very similar to you at airport within the crowd that was watching you leave in that giant space ship."

"It's call the Halberd. If you do not find my son I am going to kill you!" roared Bowser.

"Don't worry, a team of koopas is on the search." said Kamek nervously.

"You idiot, can't you use your damn crystal ball!"

Kamek slammed his face on a nearby wall.

"I'm on to it. Call you later." said Kamek.

--

"Jr." muttered Yellow Yoshi as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"It's alright." said Bowser Jr.

"Be careful, now that your cursed, Knightmare can easily take over you mind, but that goes the same for all of us." said Sword.

"If he took over Green Yoshi, he can take over anyone, except for Meta Knight." said Blade.

"Did I do anything?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"No you didn't." responded Bowser Jr.

"Are you alright?" asked Meta Knight as he entered the room."I'm fine Meta Knight." responded Yellow Yoshi.

"Knighmare is after you."

"Why me?"

"Because he calls himself the most loyal to Tabuu. If any of the legendary 5 please Tabuu, Tabuu usually rewards them with some of this power." said Meta Knight. "That is why Knighmare is very powerful because I was caught by him, but I'm sure he became disappointed because of you."

Yellow Yoshi rose her bed and walked to the door.

"I got to go. I have to go back to my brother's room." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Yellow Yoshi, it seems that it will be much easier to forgive your brother since he was controlled by Knightmare the whole time." said Meta Knight.

"He was?"

"That explains why your brother was so cruel to you. He wanted to anger you."

"I guess I got to be more careful." said Yellow Yoshi. "Bye everyone."

Yellow Yoshi left the room.

--

"Bowser, please report to the main office." said Master Hand over the intercom again.

"Whoa! What did he do this time. I never heard anyone get called into the office 10 minutes after he left the office!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon.

"Maybe he's not in trouble." said Mario as he passed by Capt. Falcon.

Bowser ran over Mario.

"That's it Bowser!" yelled Mario as he was shaking his fist.

Bowser ran into the office room and grabbed the telephone.

"I have good news and bad news." said Kamek.

"Tell me the bad news." said Bowser Jr.

"The koopas lost to the Toads by 0-4.…uh I mean that your son in nowhere to be found." said Kamek.

"What!" exclaimed Bowser."I know Bowser, the koopas are doing their best but-"

"Why did the koopas lost!" exclaimed Bowser. "What am I doing?…What is the good news?"

"Your son is on your planet, as I watched my crystal ball, your son snuck on the Halberd and so he must be on your planet."

Bowser dropped the phone.

"Hello?" said Kamek over the phone.

"Shut up!" roared Bowser over the phone.

Kamek remained quiet.

"Master Hand, can we start a search party? I need to find my son." said Bowser.

"Sure." said Master Hand. Master Hand grabbed the microphone and announced on the intercom.

"Everyone, there is a mandatory search for one of Bowser's son. Apparently, his negligent father did not pay attention to his son, thus we have to do his dirty work by searching for his son who snuck on the Halberd and is now on this planet."

"Great going Bowser! I know that kid is going to pull some prank on us, now that he's here." said Mario.

"Well, it is his son, we should help him." said Peach.

"Peach, this is _Bowser Jr _we're talking about. Yeah, we should go look for him." said Mario.

"Hey Link!" hollered Mario across the hallway.

"I heard the announcement, didn't knew there was an intercom in this place." said Link.

"Shall we begin out search?" asked Mario.

"It's time to hunt for some koopa." said Link.

"Let's find the koopa!" hollered Toon Link as he and a group of kid smashers ran across the hallway and ran out the door.

"We'll, this is going to be fun." said Mario.

________________________________________________________________________

Yes, Kamek is that stupid.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23: Crazy Day

This fic have gone a long way. Wow, I can't believe it'll be over this soon. T_T. Enjoy it while it last. Remember, none of the characters I use belongs to me.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 23: Crazy

Most of the smashers weren't giving enough effort on the search for Bowser's son. Many of them actually gave up the search because they thought, "What the hell are we doing?", while others thought "Bower has a son?" so they doubted his existence.

On the contrary, Mario and Luigi were desperately searching for Bowser Jr because they fear him. Peach and Zelda joined the search as well. The young smashers, guided by Toon Link, were causing havoc around the smash mansion in order to search for Bowser Jr.

"Check in Master Hand's office!" commanded Toon Link.

The young smashers crashed into Master Hand's office and began to tear the place apart.

"Hey! Don't touch that folder--Leave that alone--Get away from there…" said Master hand as he tried to control the kids. "How can Bowser's son be in a cup!" scolded Master Hand when Popo dropped a cup after he took a peak in it.

"Get out of my office!" roared Master Hand.

"So, are you hiding Bowser Jr!?!" accused Toon Link.

"No, I was the one who made the announcement, what would I be doing with that kid anyways." said Master Hand.

"You win this time." said Toon Link as he exited with his little group.

"Wow, those kids are crazy." said Mario as he watched the young smashers zip by.

"Why is everyone so crazy about finding Bowser's son. I didn't even knew he had a son." said Link.

"I know, Bowser isn't really the father type." said Mario. "Link! Do you still have that thimgamajig!"

"What thingamajig?" asked Link.

"The one you stole from Young Link, the one who only came last year."

"Oh! The Lens of Truth. I still have it."

Link dug into his infinite pocket and took out a purple hand mirror.

"Is that how it looks?" ask Mario.

"Yes." responded Link.

"Let's go Bowser hunting."

--

Bowser Jr was inside his room reading "Hamlet" when he heard a knock on the door. Bowser Jr rose from his bed and opened the door to see that it was Lucario.

"Bowser Jr, your father is searching for you. He knows that you're here." warned Lucario.

"What! What am I supposed to do then, my dad is going to be so mad at me." said Bowser Jr. "Where's the invisible cloak when you need it?"

"I believe that Green Yoshi may posses the invisible cloak since it was in Yellow Yoshi's hand when her brother caught her." said Lucario.

"Can you get it?"

"His room is locked, maybe you can ask Yellow Yoshi since she has the keys to her brother's room."

"Great idea! Where is she?"

"Look out the balcony." suggested Lucario.

Bowser Jr walked out to the balcony and spotted Yellow Yoshi and her brother at the town.

"Crap, her brother is with her!" said Bowser Jr frustrated. "Can you go ask her?"

"I will try." said Lucario.

Lucario jumped off the balcony and ran towards the town.

"How do people do that." muttered Bowser Jr who always notice that many people jump off the balcony.

Lucario spotted the Yoshis, but he had to stop because Toon Link and his gang stood in the way of Lucario.

"Have you seen Bowser's son?" asked Toon Link.

"Since when did Bowser had a son?" asked Lucario really convincingly.

"Don't play games with me! Where is the kid! We need to find him!"

"Does he look like Bowser himself?" asked Lucario.

"Look, if he is the son of Bowser, of course he looks like Bowser!" exclaimed Toon Link.

"Toony, I think he really doesn't know where Bowser's son is." whispered Popo to Toon Link's ear.

"You win this time." said Toon Link pointing to Lucario as he retreated with his friends.

Lucario rushed to the Yoshis, but he was stopped by Mario and Link.

"Hey Lucario, maybe you can give us a hand by using your psychic powers." said Mario.

"Do I look like the type that can foresee things?" asked Lucariro.

"Yes, that is why I'm asking you." retorted Mario. "Can't you use your future sight to predict where Bower Jr may be."

"How do you know that he is talking about one of his other children?" asked Lucario.

"If you really think about it, this is the sort of stuff that Bowser Jr would do and Bowser cares most about him." said Mario. "Wait! How did you know Bowser had more than one children." realized Mario.

"I am quite busy today, so I have to go now." said Lucario.

"Look man! If that little boy is that little prankster, then you better help us!" exclaimed Link.

"I'm sorry Link, I have to go." said Lucario.

"Who needs your help anyways! I have the lens of truth!" exclaimed Link as he raised his lens of truth to show to Lucario.

"Then why did you begged for my help?" asked Lucario.

"Hey! I found Bowser's son!" exclaimed Toon Link as he ran towards the smash mansion holding a regular koopa while the others behind Toon Link were cheering.

"Hey Lucario." said Mario but Lucario was already gone.

"He must be really busy." said Mario.

"Busy with what? He don't have to brawl today and Lucario is always out on his own or with Meta Knight. That guy have nothing to do!" exclaimed Link.

"Then why would he say that he is busy?" asked Mario.

"Maybe he is searching for Bowser Jr himself and he expects a reward from Bowser." said Link.

"Bowser would give a reward since that is _his _son." said Mario. "But why would Lucario want a prize?"

"Can't you see Mario! He's not a pure heart, so obviously he has a bad side." said Link.

"Want to go ask Meta Knight? He can fly."

"Why not Pit? He can fly."

"Pit has no interest because he said that is has nothing to do with him."

"Kirby?"

"Doing who-knows-what."

"Jigglypuff?"

"Useless."

"Let's go see Meta Knight." agreed Link, somehow regretting the decision.

--

"Bowser!" cried out Toon Link when he spotted Bowser walking down the stairs. "We found your son!"

Toon Link placed the scared Koopa in front of Bowser."That is not my son!" roared Bowser.

"But he looks like you." said Toon Link.

"This koopa looks nothing like me! Get this disgusting creature out of my sight!" roared Bowser.

"You know you were just making fun of your own species." said Toon Link.

"I was talking about you and your little pals!" retorted Bowser.

"You lucky we are still in this search." muttered Toon Link as he left the smash mansion along with his pals.

"Hey, there's Meta Knight, maybe he knows something." pointed out Ness.

The young smashers walked up to Meta Knight who was walking along side Jigglypuff.

"Before you go anywhere to make-out, where is Bowser's son?" asked Toon Link.

"If I knew where the son of Bowser is, I would have found him." said Meta Knight.

"You make a very convincing argument, very well then." said Toon Link scratching his chin. "Let's go guys!"

"You win this time." muttered Toon Link.

Toon Link and his gang of young smashers ran off.

"Do you think they will ever find Bowser Jr at this rate?" asked Jigglypuff.

"If they keep asking people instead of searching themselves, of course they will never find Bowser Jr."

"Diddy Kong!" cried out Toon Link. "Why don't you join us?"

"I don't feel like it." said Diddy Kong.

"Wait a sec, maybe you know about Bowser's son's where about." suspected Toon Link.

"What are you talking about." said Diddy nervously.

"You're sweating nervously and shivering! You must know where Bowser's son is!" accused Toon Link.

"N-no, I don't know where Bowser Jr is." said Diddy Kong.

"That's his name!?! You _do_ know where he is!"

Toon Link grabbed Diddy Kong's shirt and pulled him to face-to-face with Toon Link.

"Tell me where is the boy!" roared Link.

"I don't know where he is, I know Bowser Jr because we played tennis together!" cried out Diddy Kong.

"He is nervous because you are pressuring him." said Meta Knight.

"I am." said Toon Link.

"I too would be nervous if I was threatened." said Ness.

"You win this time." threatened Toon Link as he walked away with his group.

"Maybe Kirby knows something. He is known to befriend anyone." said Lucas softly.

"Let's go then!" cheered Nana.

--

Lucario spotted the Yoshis heading towards the gym and was finally able to reach them.

"Hi Lucario!" greeted Yellow Yoshi.

"May I speak to you personally?" asked Lucario.

"Oh no! Any business of Yellow Yoshi is a business of mine." interrupted Green Yoshi.

"Please Green Yoshi, it's a secret that we keep together. You have to let your sister have secrets from you." said Lucario.

"Oh fine, I'll be around the corner." sighed Green Yoshi.

"Yellow Yoshi, do you know where is the invisible cloak?" asked Lucario to Yellow Yoshi once Green Yoshi was out of the way.

"He gave it to Master Hand because that item is forbidden." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Just my luck, Bowser Jr needs it because he wants to go to town but everyone is looking for him so he needs something to cover himself."

"It is in his office if you need to know."

"Thank you." said Lucario before he walked back towards the hotel.

"Are you finished?" asked Green Yoshi.

"Yeah, you can come out now." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Sister, since you are going to fight Tabuu, we are going to train very hard today. Are you up to it?" asked Green Yoshi.

"I can go!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Yeah, Master Hand told me. I know you are capable, so I want to train you before you battle. Plus, you will have a huge advantage with Meta Knight at your side!"

"Let's go now!"

Yellow Yoshi ran towards the gym with her brother following her behind.

--

"Bowser Jr." said Lucario who was at the balcony.

"Can't you knock on the door!" yelled Bowser Jr.

"Yellow Yoshi told me that the invisible cloak is in Master Hand's office. Her brother turned it in to him." said Lucario.

"I guess I'm going to have to steal it."

"How are you going to do that."

"Look, there is a brawl between Toon Link and Link and Master Hand and the other smashers will be there. Mario, Link, Peach, Zelda, Yellow Yoshi, and Green Yoshi will be at the gym training Yellow Yoshi. Meta Knight may join them along with Sword and Blade. That is when I plan to sneak in."

"You are good at these stuff." complimented Lucario.

"I know, how did you think I got Mario in jail?"

"When are you going?"

"I'm going now. The brawl starts in about half an hour but the Brawlers have to report early. Want to keep a lookout for me?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I have nothing better to do."

Bowser Jr and Lucario went out to the hallway, but Sword and Blade spotted them.

"Where are you going?" asked Sword.

"I am going to the diner since the smashers are at the stadium." said Bowser Jr.

"No really, what are you up to." said Blade.

"I told you, I am going to the diner." responded Bowser Jr.

"He is going to steal the invisible cloak from Master Hand since Green Yoshi gave it to him." said Lucario.

"Can't I trust you with anything!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"I think you will need more than one person to guard the mansion."

"Are you going to watch the mansion while I steal the invisible cloak?" asked Bowser Jr to Sword and Blade.

"We have nothing better to do, let's go Sword." said Blade.

Everyone walked out of the hotel and towards the Smash Mansion. They took a short cut through the town. When they arrived at the mansion, Bowser Jr and Lucario went inside the mansion while Sword and Blade remained outside.

Bowser Jr snuck into Master Hand's office, which happened to be open. He began to open the drawers, careful to not make any messes. He finally found the invisible cloak, lying on top of a drawer. He grabbed it and rushed out of the room.

"I got it!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Smashers are coming!" yelled Blade

"Go through the back door." said Lucario.

Bowser Jr followed Lucario through the kitchen where the back door is, but smashers were coming to that door as well.

"What do I do!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Come to my room." ordered Lucario.

Bowser Jr followed Lucario to the stairs and into his room at the 3rd floor. Bowser Jr rushed in and Lucario locked the door.

"Sword, Blade, I'm here!" hollered Lucario out the window.

His room is located at the front side of the mansion so Sword and Blade were able to spot Lucario calling from the window.

"Hey Lucario, some of the smashers are entering the back door because they're hungry!" hollered Sword.

"But the Brawl is not scheduled to finished in about thirty minutes." said Lucario.

"Actually, Link Knocked Toon Link unconscious so Link won." said Sword.

"Marth told us! He is one entering from the back door." said Blade.

"Wow, Link is on a roll." muttered Bowser Jr.

"Can you catch Bowser Jr?" asked Lucario loudly.

"Uh, sure." hesitated Sword.

"You expect me to jump off three stories high?" gasped Bowser Jr.

"Yes and go now before anyone else comes." said Lucario before he forcefully pushed Bowser Jr off the window.

"Damn you Lucario!" screamed Bowser Jr who landed hard on the ground.

"I think I broke a leg." muttered Bowser Jr. "Why didn't you get me!'

"We couldn't afford to get stabbed by the needles on the back your shell." said Sword.

"Yeah whatever, can you help me up?" asked Bowser Jr.

Blade helped Bowser Jr up and then walked back to the hotel. Bowser Jr turned on the invisible cloak, yet he remained cautions of Link.

--

"C'mon sis!" yelled Green Yoshi to his little sister who was fighting Mario.

Mario ran towards Yellow Yoshi and sent a burst of flame towards the Yoshi, but Yellow Yoshi quickly dodged it. She punched Mario, but it took no damage.

"You are really good at dodging and defending attacks, but you got to get your strength up." said Mario.

"She is really agile, but I agree with Mario." said Zelda. "You are very fast for a Yoshi!"

"Thanks." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Did someone say fast!" exclaimed Sonic who dashed into the private training room.

"Sonic, we are busy here!" complained Zelda.

"Do I care? You may be fast but you're nothing like me!" gloated Sonic.

"Look! We all know your fast, just leave us alone!" yelled Mario.

"That's not how you treat a new comer." said Sonic.

"I can treat anyone the way I want just get out!"

"Oh my gosh! A mushroom kingdomer is a pure heart! Hey there cute little Yoshi, how you doin?" taunted Sonic to Yellow Yoshi. "I bet you're weak just like your big brother!"

"Oh that's enough Sonic!" yelled Green Yoshi as he tried to tackled Sonic, but he missed because Sonic dashed out seconds before Green Yoshi moved a muscle.

"See, you can't get me!" taunted Sonic. "You can never catch me!"

"Dammit Sonic get out of here!" roared Mario.

Sonic was dashing around the gym, anticipating everyone's attempt to grab him, but Yellow Yoshi stuck out a foot and tripped Sonic.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Sonic.

"I got you." giggled Yellow Yoshi.

"_Now_ will you leave!" yelled Mario.

"You win this time." said Sonic.

"Hey, that's my line." muttered Toon Link weakly from the hospital.

"I'll definitely trust you in avoiding Tabuu's attack." said Green Yoshi to his sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Hello Yellow Yoshi and Green Yoshi." greeted Meta Knight as he entered the gym with Jigglypuff and Kirby, who followed along.

"What's up everyone!" greeted Link as he entered the gym as well.

"How was the fight?" asked Mario to Link.

"I punished Toony. I sent that boy to the hospital." said Link.

"Only because you accidentally hit Toon Link in the head with a baseball bat." said Meta Knight.

"No, that was pure skill." retorted Link.

"If it was skills, why did you look like you regretted it?" asked Meta Knight.

"Can you just shut up for one second!" yelled Link. -One second later-

"It seems that you just don't want to admit it." said Meta Knight.

"You take everything too literally." said Link. Link began to think for a couple of seconds.

" You are such a wonderful fighter!" said Link sarcastically.

"Why thank you." said Meta Knight suspecting the sarcasm.

"That was sarcasm, I meant that you're a horrible fighter!"

"Then why did you say that I was wonderful fighter in the first place?" asked Meta Knight.

"I can't take you anymore!"

Jigglypuff giggled.

"I think my sister should rest." said Green Yoshi.

"We should all have some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day!" said Peach all of a sudden.

All of the smashers agreed and they all left the gym. Once they arrived at the Smash Mansion, they all dispersed into their own room.

Good night Jigglypuff." said Meta Knight before Jigglypuff entered her room. Jigglypuff came over to Meta Knight and gave a quick smooch on Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight blushed within his mask.

"Good night Meta Knight." said Jigglypuff before she entered her room.

"Sister, do you mind sleeping on your own for tonight?" asked Green Yoshi all of a sudden before they entered the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Me and smashers decided that you can have your own room. I can't always be with you, you grow up so fast!"

"Really."

"After you and Meta Knight fight Tabuu, you can go wherever you want! I won't walk with you anywhere anymore. I think it's time that you can have your own space!

"Thank you so much brother!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi. How badly she wanted to hug her brother, but the curse prevented that.

"Master Hand said that you can join a battle, but you're not on the official rooster yet. Maybe next year."

"I get to be a smasher."

"Yes."

"Thank you so much!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

"Hey, just because you have freedom doesn't mean that I still can't place a curfew! You are too be here by 11 p.m!"

"That's good enough for me!"

"And I expect you to be here for breakfast at 8 a.m unless you have kitchen duty."

"I will!"

"Then let's go to your room." said Green Yoshi.

Green Yoshi walked towards the third floor, where the new comers usually settle. Green Yoshi took out a pair of key cards and gave them to his sister.

"Open the door sis." said Green Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi slid the door open and she rushed into her room and jumped into her bed.

"This is so awesome!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"I swear, that is what everyone do when they first get into a room." said Green Yoshi.

"Except Meta Knight." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Actually, that's the funny part. It is usually a tradition to jump into your bed when you get a room for the first time, but Meta Knight was about to break that tradition by just walking to the bed, so me and Mario lifted Meta Knight and threw him on the bed. He was so mad at us!" said Green Yoshi as he burst into laughter.

"Good night brother!" said Yellow Yoshi.

"Good night sister." said Green Yoshi before he closed the door, leaving his sister all on his own.

Yellow Yoshi opened the door and saw Meta Knight across from her room.

"Meta Knight, I got my own room!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"It is nice to hear that. I am glad your brother finally allowed you to have some freedom." said Meta Knight in almost a teasing tone.

"Good night." said Meta Knight before he entered him room.

Yellow Yoshi went back into her room and look out the window. She can see the hotel from a distant, but she recognized the lit up room as Bowser Jr's. She opened the window and jumped off. She ran towards the hotel.

--

"Bowser Jr was out on the balcony, reading his book below the twinkling the stars. He was quite peaceful until someone came and disturbed.

"Hi Jr." greeted Yellow Yoshi."I though you couldn't come see me." said Bowser Jr who was still reading his book.

"I finally have my own room!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Wait, you're an official smasher?" gasped Bowser Jr.

"No, but I can participate in tournaments."

"Still good enough, what about your brother?"

"He leaves me alone now. I can go out on my own now."

"Can I see your room?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Now!?!"

"Yes, I want to see it now. I never seen a smasher's room. Don't worry, I have my invisible cloak."

"Okay Jr. Let's walk downstairs."

Bowser Jr and Yellow Yoshi was able to get out of the room without disturbing Sword and Blade. They went out of hotel and towards the Smash Mansion. Once they arrived at the Mansion, they walked quietly to the third floor and entered Yellow Yoshi's room.

"This is so cool." said Bowser Jr. He jumped on her bed and laid on it.

"Can you please go now? I have to sleep." said Yellow Yoshi followed by a long yawn.

"It's only 9 p.m-"

"Which is my nap time. I need plenty of rest for tomorrow." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Can I stay?"

"This is the Smash Mansion where the Smashers stay in and the Smashers are the one looking for you!"

"So, I have my invisible cloak!"

"You can't."

"Please!" begged Bowser Jr who actually went on his knees and clasped his hands to prove his desperation.

"You got to sleep on the floor."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"You expect _me_ to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, there's only one bed." realized Bowser Jr. "I though smashers share rooms."

"That was last year, this year, they made the place bigger so they can make more bedrooms." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Get out of my room!" screamed Yellow Yoshi. She picked up Bowser Jr and tossed him off the window.

"Ouch." muttered Bowser Jr when he landed on his shell, which stabbed the ground.

"What did I do to her?" asked Bowser Jr to himself.

Bowser Jr got up and dragged himself back to the hotel.

--

"Wake up Green Yoshi!" hollered Yellow Yoshi to her brother.

Her brother was asleep in his own bed until his sister came to disturb his rest.

"It's breakfast time!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

Her brother slowly rose from his bed.

"Master Hand said that once all of the smashers eat, we are going to leave." explained his sister.

"Let's go then." said her brother.

"Good morning Green Yoshi." greeted Mario as he exited his room.

"Wow, everyone is so cheery today." said Yellow Yoshi.

"You bet!" exclaimed Mario. "I am ready to fight some Tabuu ass!"

"Yeah sister, you think that you and Meta Knight are the only one going to fight Tabuu and the legendary five." said Green Yoshi.

"What's up Mario!" greeted Link as he exited his room.

"Hey Link! Are you ready!" exclaimed Mario.

"If I can knock Toon Link unconscious than of course I can take down the Legendary five! Let's go!" exclaimed Link.

Link was about to make a step until Sonic rushed through and knocked Link to the ground. His Lens of Truth fell of his pocket and broke.

"Just because you're the only new comer who gets a room next to the veterans doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" shouted Link, but Sonic already disappeared.

"Why didn't you trip him?" said Link to Yellow Yoshi.

"If I knocked him down at that speed he would have been unconscious and you don't want that to happen." said Yellow Yoshi.

"On the contrary, I do want that to happen." said Link.

The dining room was already crowded with Smashers. Everyone sat together in their own little group eating from the buffet provided on the table.

"Man Jigglypuff, you can cook some mean omelet." complimented Capt. Falcon.

"Listen up everyone, we are now going to depart. Me and Crazy Hand will open up a portal to the subspace emissary because that is where Tabuu is held captive." announced Master Hand.

"If Tabuu is being held captive, then why do we have to go?" asked Toon Link.

"Because, Tabuu escaped his prison, but he is stuck in the subspace emissary. As you can see, the subspace emissary is actually a prison for the cruelest enemies, and Tabuu already caused chaos in this world. That is why Tabuu assembled the Legendary five, to search for the pure heart who will threaten his power, but we have the pure hearts and we will use them against Tabuu. Are you ready Meta Knight?" said Master Hand.

"I am ready." replied Meta Knight.

"Are you ready Yellow Yoshi?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes."

"If the fight gets too intense, you are free to leave at your own will." said Master Hand.

"Don't worry, I will do my best!"

"Where's Bowser, Wario, King DeDeDe and Ganondorf?" asked Ness.

"They will not join us." replied Master Hand.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand came to each other and a ball began to appear between them. The ball grew bigger and bigger until Master Hand and Crazy Hand separated.

"Jump into this ball and you will enter the subspace emissary. Only me and Crazy Hand are given the power to create this portal because we are the guardians.

Suddenly, pairs of strings grabbed Master Hand and dragged him into the portal.

"Master Hand!" cried out Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand was about to jump into the portal, but another pairs of string attached to Crazy Hand like a puppet.

"Foolish Smashers, you should have never opened to portal." said a haunting voice from within the portal. "I knew someday you would open this portal and I waited patiently."

"How did you know the portal was going to open here?" gasped Mario.

"I have my resources." replied the voice. "Now my dear smashers, it's time for you to entertain me."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand popped out of the portal, but strings were attached to them as if they were puppets.

"Have fun." said the voice before Master Hand and Crazy Hand charged in for the kill.

"Yellow Yoshi, go with Meta Knight. You are going to enter the portal. Mario, Link, Zelda, Peach, Kirby, and the young smashers will be joining you! Me and the others will stay to fight Master Hand and Crazy! Go now!" ordered Green Yoshi.

"Go along now!" exclaimed Marth as he slashed his sword on Crazy Hand, but Crazy Hand grabbed him and tossed him hard on the ground.

Yellow Yoshi ran toward Meta Knight and together they jumped in the portal.

Bowser Jr, who was hidden in his invisible cloak jumped into the portal as well.

______________________________________________________________________________

Note the type of people that entered to portal. Next chaptere will be VERY interesting, and not just because of the action.

Now the adventure begins. Hope you enjoyed it. :)

Some things are too good to be true. ;D


	24. Chapter 24: Tabuu

I am so happy and sad. This is the second last chapter, unless some miracle happen. What should I do after? Write another story? (I already have a story that I almost abandoned because of this. Anyways, please enjoy.

P.S the italics are _mostly _Meta Knight's thoughts_._

________________________________________________________________________

The smashers that entered the portal emerged into dark place surrounded by purple aura. They looked up to see a flight of stairs leading up to the one, Tabuu. Tabuu glared at the smashers from a distance while he used his powers to control Master Hand and Crazy Hand outside the subspace emissary.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you were still able to make it here. Don't matter, I still have more on my arsenal." said Tabuu.

Suddenly, Ganondorf, Bowser, Knightmare, Ridley appeared in front of the smashers blocking the stairs to Tabuu.

"What are you doing here!" cried out Zelda.

"I'm here to stop the destruction of Tabuu, even if it means eliminating the pure heart themselves." said Ganondorf staring directly at Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi.

The smashers began to surround Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi.

"We want you to save your energy for Tabuu, so please stay put." ordered Mario.

Yellow Yoshi nodded her head and Meta Knight seemed to understand.

"Listen you two." said Mario to Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi. "I want you to sneak out of this battle once the stairs are clear and I want you to run to Tabuu and fight him."

"Got it." responded Yellow Yoshi.

Ridley flew into the air and immediately began to spit fire balls towards the smashers. All of the smashers jumped out of the way. Ness and Lucas used their PK attacks to strike Ridley in the air. Bowser ran towards Yellow Yoshi, but Mario jumped in and punched Bowser. Bowser glared at Mario, but he turned his attention to the Yoshi.

"Run away!" ordered Mario.

Yellow Yoshi ran towards Meta Knight, but Ridley was back in the air and was flying towards the Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi ducked to avoid being grabbed Ridley. Suddenly, Ganondorf threw a powerful punched on the Yoshi and she fell hard on the ground. Meta Knight quickly jumped in and slashed Ganondorf. Link also jumped in and slashed Ganondorf.

Knightmare waited patiently by the stairs, expecting the pure heart's arrival.

"We'll take care of that!" gloated Toon Link.

He charged towards Knightmare, but Knighmare quickly disappeared.

"Now's your chance!" yelled Toon Link.

Meta Knight and Yellow Yoshi ran towards the stairs, but Knightmare appeared right in front of them. Knightmare threw a blast of electricity towards Meta Knight, but Yellow Yoshi pulled Meta Knight out of the way before Knightmare had a chance to lift a finger.

"You are very good at anticipating my moves." said Knightmare.

"I will take care of this guy!" exclaimed Toon Link.

"No, you can't defeat Knightmare." said Meta Knight.

"What do you mean?" asked Toon Link.

"He can only be defeated by Kirby and that is why I brought the star rod!" said Meta Knight as he took out the star rod.

Meta Knight threw the star rod at Kirby and Kirby grabbed it. Kirby jumped in front of Knightmare and began to throw star beams at Knightmare. Knighmare quickly disappeared.

"Kirby come along with us!" exclaimed Meta Knight.

The pure hearts and Kirby ran up the stairs, but Ridley grabbed the Yoshi. Meta Knight turned around and spread his wings out to prepare for flight. He flew in the air and chased Ridley.

--

Green Yoshi ground pounded Master Hand followed by a egg toss. Link slashed Master Hand soon after. Marth and Ike were busy dodging Crazy Hand's random fighting pattern.

"Ya need any help!" exclaimed Sword.

"Definitely!" yelled Marth who nearly dodged Crazy Hand's laser attack.

Sword and Blade drew their swords and began to attack Master Hand. Falco struck Crazy Hand, but Crazy Hand grabbed Falco and tossed him in the air. Snake launched a missile at Crazy Hand, but Crazy Hand flew and in the air and slap the ground, with Fox in the way.

"Fox!" cried out Falco.

He jumped up to Crazy Hand and kicked him. Falco helped Fox up and immediately began to attack Crazy Hand.

"Grab these!" exclaimed Jigglypuff who was calling from the window.

Jigglypuff dropped a couple of smash balls and many of the smashers did not hesitated to get these.

"These will make you stronger for a while!" said Jigglypuff.

Green Yoshi broke the smash ball and began to spit fire balls at both Master Hand and Crazy Hand. All of the smashers were attacking Master Hand and Crazy using their smash attack as well.

Sword ran up to Master Hand and gave the final blow. Blade ran up to Crazy Hand slashed Crazy Hand. Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated up in the air and the psychic strings tore off from Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They fell to the ground so hard that a crater formed around them.

"They're unconscious." said Jigglypuff.

"Let's go to the portal and bring the smash balls for the others." ordered Green Yoshi.

--

Meta Knight was chasing Ridley until Knightmare emerged in front of Ridley. Knightmare grabbed the Yoshi that Ridley held and tossed her to the ground. Knightmare smiled menacingly at Meta Knight.

Guys! We took care of Master Hand and Crazy, though they are unconscious right now." said Green Yoshi.

"Help us!" exclaimed Mario who was busy dodging Bowser's attacks. Peach too was helping Mario but Bowser is a tough opponent.

"Take these!" exclaimed Jigglypuff who held the Smash balls as well as Samus who is now in Zero suit form.

Mario tried to run to Jigglypuff, but Bowser grabbed Mario and tossed him aside. Bowser instead came towards Jigglypuff. Snake came kicked Bowser, but Bowser quickly recovered continued his trek towards Jigglypuff.

Green Yoshi rushed towards his sister to grab her, but Knightmare swiped Green Yoshi out of the way.

Suddenly, Pit grabbed the smash ball and used his gain strength to release a full army towards the villains. Bowser was being harassed by Pit's army giving Mario a chance to grab a smash ball and use his smash attack on Bowser. Bowser was knocked out.

Toon Link grabbed a smash ball and ran towards Ganondorf. He unleashed his smash attack in front of Ganonodorf. Link followed with another smash attack on Ganondorf and Ganondorf was officially knocked out.

All was left is Ridley and Knightmare. Samus used her smash ball to transform into her power suit. Ness and Lucas used their smash attack together. Though it struck Ridley and Knightmare, many of the smashers had to dodged the attack as well.

Green Yoshi was shield his sister from the attack as well as Mario and Luigi. Ridley was knocked out, but Knightmare was still standing.

"Well, it seems that I am the only villain remaining or _am _I?" said Knightmare to all of the smashers. "You really have to wonder how Meta Knight broke the curse."

Meta Knight grasped his sword very tightly.

"I want you all to check this out." said Knightmare.

He tossed an old book towards the smashers. Luigi grabbed the book, which was turned to a certain page.

"Wait, based on the description, that is Meta Knight's curse." said Mario. "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Read the cure." responded Knightmare.

"I don't trust him at all." muttered Mario.

Mario and Luigi read to section stating the cure and their jaw dropped. Mario and Luigi turned around and glared at Meta Knight.

"Who did you killed?" asked Mario threateningly.

Meta Knight released pressure from his sword and remained quiet.

"What did you do Meta Knight?" asked Jigglypuff as she came over to Meta Knight.

"Yes Meta Knight, who _did_ you kill?" taunted Knightmare.

"Meta Knight, please tell. This is not something that you can keep forever." said Jigglypuff.

"You don't understand." murmured Meta Knight.

"Don't worry Meta Knight." said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight only turned around.

"How do you know that killing someone is the only cure?" asked Meta Knight. "You have no real proof that I killed someone."

"Meta Knight, this is the book written by the ancient wizards. It must be true." said Zelda who was looking at the book. "Wait a sec, the book states that in order for the curse to be lifted, one must kill another pure heart in order to pass the curse to the one killed as the curse only functions on the pure heart."

"Who else could be a pure heart." wondered Zelda, but she quickly glared a Meta Knight.

"Who is it." asked Zelda menacingly.

Meta Knight is in a state of utter confusion. Everyone is turning against him now that they know the truth. He can't hide the truth any longer.

Yellow Yoshi tightened her fist and clenched her teeth. Knightmare was putting Meta Knight on the spot. Even a small frustration can cause a large outrage. Her eyes glowed menacing red.

"Yellow Yoshi , what's wrong?" asked Green Yoshi who immediately became worried of her attitude.

Knightmare stood behind the menacing Yoshi.

"Can't you all fools see! Meta Knight passed the curse to Yellow Yoshi!" cried out Knightmare and he immediately disappeared.

Green Yoshi grabbed Meta Knight and tossed him hard on the ground.

"You cursed my sister! Is that why she never came close to anyone!" roared Green Yoshi.

"How could you…" murmured Jigglypuff. "How could you kill someone so innocent. Was it because of me!"

"Please Jigglypuff don't blame yourself! It had nothing to do with you." cried out Meta Knight. Whether he knew it or not, that was a huge lie Meta Knight just told.

"How could you!" cried out Jigglypuff.

Tears began to form in her widening eyes.

"How could you curse someone so innocent." muttered Jigglypuff.

"Yes Meta Knight, how can you? How can you curse someone so innocent out of your own anger!" cried out the menacing Yoshi. "It was because of you, I had to stay away from everyone! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

_--_

_Kill the pure heart_

_--_

Everyone was turning towards Meta Knight. Everyone was now possessed by Knightmare. Meta Knight had nowhere to go; all of the smashers were closing in on him and they all had their smash ball.

Yellow Yoshi jumped in front of Meta Knight holding a laser sword, courtesy of Knightmare. She grabbed the petrified Meta Knight, who is practically giving up on his life. Everyone is against him. No one will save him. No one will help him. Was that how his life had been. He felt so worthless as if his life was only an accident. Was his purpose was to cause this chaos? He lost everyone; his friends and his love. Meta Knight's eyes formed a gloomy shade of grey. Was this how his life supposed to end?

--

_The innocent little Yoshi that he first met on the Halberd. He knew there was something different about this Yoshi. How can someone be attached to someone so different? Bowser Jr never enjoyed her presence or does he? Was that how Meta Knight felt about Jigglypuff? They are so different. Jigglypuff is social and Meta Knight is quiet. Jigglypuff is cheerful, Meta Knight is serious. _

_He cannot end this way…_

_--_

Suddenly, Bowser Jr came rushing through the crowd of smasher's and grabbed Yellow Yoshi 's shoulders.

"Please don't do this to me!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"S-son." muttered Bowser who was lying on the ground. He recognized his own son's voice. Sadly, he couldn't see his son because he was too weak to get up.

Bowser Jr wrapped his arms around the Yoshi and hugged her. He was so close to Yellow Yoshi that she can fell his breathing on he neck.

"P-please, get away from me." said Yellow Yoshi as she struggled to talk. "M-Meta Knight, please kill me."

"I cannot, everyone is going to despise me." said Meta Knight.

"I c-can't control m-myself." said Yellow Yoshi.

"Please let go of me. I don't want to kill you." said Yellow Yoshi now turning her attention towards Bowser Jr.

"I would never abandon a friend." muttered Bowser Jr.

Bowser can never believe what he had just heard.

Yellow Yoshi screamed at the top of her lungs because of her conflicting emotions that are raging in her head. She elbowed Bowser Jr causing him to stumble to the ground. She swiped the laser sword towards Bowser Jr, but Meta Knight jumped in and blocked the attack with his own sword.

"I'm sorry Bowser Jr, she is in total possession. It is impossible to get her free." said Mea Knight.

"I don't want to her die, there have to be another way." said Bowser Jr.

"It all depends on her own will." said Meta Knight. "That was how I escaped from Knightmare's possession." He then looked at Bowser Jr. "It took years for me to realize what I have become."

Yellow Yoshi rushed to Meta Knight and slashed him while he had his moment of distraction. Meta Knight began to bleed from his side.

"Ugh, how is this possible?" muttered Meta Knight. "It is impossible to cause injury with that item."

"That is how strong I am you fool!" exclaimed the possessed Yoshi.

She rushed in for another attack, but Bowser Jr blocked it with his paint brush. While this was all happening, Tabuu was only watching in entertainment.

"Is there any ways to get her out of her possession!" exclaimed Bowser Jr while the two swords clashed continuously.

After a powerful slash, Meta Knight's sword fell out of his hand. The Yoshi smiled evilly at Meta Knight as she raised grabbed Meta Knight and tossed him to the ground. She lifted her laser sword ready to stab Meta Knight.

"This is very strange." realized Meta Knight. Here she is trying to kill Meta Knight, but she didn't lift a finger on Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr pushed Yellow Yoshi to the ground, falling on top of her. He gazed at the Yoshi.

"Please don't do this to me." muttered Bowser Jr. "I know you are not evil, you don't have to be this way. You can change."

--

"_I know you are not evil, you don't have to be this way. You can change." said the bleeding puffball._

_Meta Knight only stared at the child and broke down. _

_--_

"I don't want to lose you!" cried out Bowser Jr. "I love you."

Suddenly, Tabuu flew down the stairs and swiped the pair from each other.

"How dare you try to get the creature out of my possession!" yelled Tabuu.

Tabuu lifted his hands and a powerful beam blasted out. Bowser Jr had no time to react. He only stared to await his own demise, until he was pushed out of the way. It was Meta Knight who saved him.

Suddenly, Master Hand tackled Tabuu and tossed him hard on the stairs. Crazy Hand followed with his spin attack causing major damage to Tabuu. Tabuu was on the ground, very weak.

Meta Knight rushed to the fallen Tabuu and stabbed him to the heart. Tabuu cried out in pain, but he was still alive.

"Yellow Yoshi is possessed." said Meta Knight to Master Hand.

"I see, it's too late to save her." said Master Hand. "You have to do this on your own."

"It will be my pleasure."

Meta Knight stabbed Tabuu even harder. This time, Tabuu was taken care of. Tabuu rose in the air and lights began to gleam out of his body, and then he disappeared.

Meta Knight immediately look at the Yoshi, hoping that her curse was lifted, but she was still the same. Out of fear, Knightmare retreated and the smashers were free from possession.

The smashers looked at Meta Knight and noticed that Tabuu was gone, but Green Yoshi stepped in and glared at Meta Knight.

"You can't do anything about her, I'm so sorry." said Master Hand.

"Get away from me." growled Yellow Yoshi to Bowser Jr. She glared menacingly at him. The curse is taking effect. She rushed to Bowser Jr and was about to stab him until someone jumped in the way.

Meta Knight was stabbed.

"T-this is the only way to get her free." muttered Meta Knight before he collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly, Yellow Yoshi's eyes turned back to her normal color and she nearly stumbled to the ground when she was able to control herself, but she turned around to see that Meta Knight was stabbed.

She turned around to see that Tabuu was gone.

"Meta Knight did all the work while I was busy trying to kill him." said Yellow Yoshi to herself. "I really am useless."

Bowser Jr rushed to Yellow Yoshi and hugged her very tightly.

"Now you don't have to kill me when I hug you!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. He then looked at Meta Knight. "I feel sorry for Meta Knight, he is cursed again."

"Let's rush him to the hospital." said Mario.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellow Yoshi was pacing back and fourth next to a door leading into a hospital room. She felt so ashamed of herself allowing herself to be possessed by her curse.

"You may get in." said a nurse who just exited the room.

"I am so sorry!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.,

"Please do not apologize. Everything was my fault in the first place. If I wasn't so crazy about Jigglypuff, this would have never happened." said Meta Knight.

"No Meta Knight! It really is my fault. Everything was my fault, I don't care what you think. I was the one that took Bowser Jr to the ship, I was the one who encouraged you to love Jigglypuff, I was the one who sacrificed myself for you, and I was the one who became angry when Knightmare told about what you did. If you really think about it, everything was my fault. I'm am so sorry."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, but while you were possessed, Bowser Jr said some words that your ears will never come to believe."

"What did he say?"

"Shut up Meta Knight!" cried out Bowser Jr as he entered the room. "So, you're cursed again. That means you have to break up with your girlfriend before you want to kill her."

"When Yellow Yoshi was cursed, she was around so many people, but she never developed the urge. Why so?" said Meta Knight.

"I tried hard to control myself, but at that time, I was in full possession. I tried so hard to control myself, but I fail." said Yellow Yoshi.

"So, you controlled your urge. It seems that you are indeed very powerful, not even I couldn't fight my urge, except when I met Jigglypuff."

"I'm really sorry, I wish I could do something. A curse is a curse. It is supposed to do that sort of stuff." said Yellow Yoshi.

"I got to go. Since my dad knows that I'm here I might as well go talk to him." said Bowser Jr.

"Bye Jr." waved Yellow Yoshi before Bowser Jr left the room.

"Do you really want to know what he said." said Meta Knight all of a sudden.

"What the hell! I can't trust you with anything!" shouted Bowser Jr across the hallway, but he wasn't talking about Meta Knight.

"Bowser Jr said that he loved you when he tried to get you out of your possession." said Meta Knight.

"What, he did. Nah, he said that more out of friendship! Me and Bowser Jr are best buds!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

--

"Dad, I'm sorry for running away like that." admitted Bowser Jr to his father.

Bowser only smiled at his own son.

"Knew you couldn't resist the urge to come here. I was planning to take you, but you were always going out so I didn't want to bother you." said Bowser.

"I'm not grounded!"

"No."

"What." gasped Bowser Jr.

"When we get home, you are to stay in your room for a week." said Bowser.

"That good enough for me."

Bowser Jr jumped on his dad to hug him.

"Jr, I want you to have this." said Bowser.

He took out the heart pendant that he bought for Princess Peach during Valentine's Day and handed it to Bowser Jr.

"Give it to someone very special. Apparently, my special someone rejected me." said Bowser.

"I shouldn't be surprised." said Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr looked at the gorgeous pendant that he was given. He already knew who to give this too.

"Hey, since Tabuu is dead, we should have a party!" exclaimed Capt. Falcon all of a sudden.

"Shut the hell up Capt. Falcon!" cried out Bowser. "We are all damn tired and we need some damn rest!"

________________________________________________________________________

What a weird to end a chapter. LOL

Poor Meta Knight he is cursed again, the same way that he was freed from his curse but only reverse.

Stay tuned (or alert) for the next chapter soon to come!!!!

Hoped you enjoyed it.


	25. Chapter 25: Change of Heart

This is the last chapter for the Heartless. This is the longest chapter I have written period. Please enjoy it as much as you can. I would like to thank my fellow reviewers, Mindseeker and Haninator for reviewing every chapter! You all make me happy. I also thank the other reviewers for cheering me up with your reviews!!

You all should know the disclaimer by now.

Meta Knight is still in the hospital. O.o

Yellow Yoshi was pacing back and fourth behind the door that lead into Meta Knight's room. Meta Knight remained in the hospital because of the infection that grew within the wound. No doctors could explain why it had occurred, so Meta Knight was forced to stay even longer.

"Meta Knight, are you alright?" asked Yellow Yoshi as she sat down on a chair.

"Do not worry, I am fine. I just have a fever because of my infection," said Meta Knight staring at the sealing.

"You look so sad. I notice that your eyes change colors. Right now they are green, why so?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"My eyes reveal my emotions, but you have to figure it out on your own," said Meta Knight.

"I see. You must be thinking, I can tell by your dazed look."

"You are right," said Meta Knight.

"I bought you some cake from the bakery. Do you like sweets?"

"I do enjoy sweets, may I have some?"

Yellow Yoshi took out a basket that she carried around with her and grabbed a piece of vanilla cake covered in frosting. Meta Knight leaned on his pillow and Yellow Yoshi placed the cake in front of him. Meta Knight grabbed the cake and ate the cake with his hands.

"I expect you to with a knife and fork since you're so chivalrous and you live in a fancy castle," commented Yellow Yoshi.

"I never eat with King DeDeDe. I usually eat by myself, but occasionally Sword and Blade join me."

"I guess now that you're cursed again, you will have to be all alone again."

Meta Knight finished eating the cake and Meta Knight squinted his eyes. Could he have smiled under his mask?

"Thank you so much Yellow Yoshi, I was never able to be so close to someone, especially the one I love, in my whole lifetime. I will never forget that feeling. I wished it lasted, but this is my fate."

"My parents told me that you can choose your own fate, but it all depends on your will."

"I wish that was so for my case, but at least you tried to change my fate. I cannot fight a curse. The curse is meant to leave me like this."

"No, I think there is something that you can do, it all depends on your own will. When I was cursed, I fought off the will to kill Bowser Jr. while I was possessed."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about now that I remember. I was very intrigued at how you were able to fight it off. He was holding on to you and I saw you struggling, with yourself. Y-you have a lot of will power."

"You decide who you choose to be _Meta Knight. _I got to go now. My brother is expecting me home before 8 a.m."

Yellow Yoshi walked off the room and closed the door. The room remained silent. Meta Knight's eyes shifted from green to grey.

He wished he can control his own fate, but the curse chose his fate for him.

--

"Have you heard the ringing of the phone?" asked Fawful, Cackletta's assistant at the Taboo book store they work together in.

"I already answered it. It was a representative of Ridley telling me that Tabuu has been defeated," said Cackletta.

"You that I speak to!" hollered Fawful to Bowser Jr. who was scourging the books. "I have been doing the reorganizing of the books for too long for you, the child of idiocy, to have ruiness on the work which is mine."

"I have no clue at what you just said," said Bowser Jr to Fawful.

"Because only the idiot of foolishness cannot comprehend the words of which I speak so I scoff at your stupidity," said Fawful. [I swear this is how he talks]

"I am going to kill you, you ugly bean face!" roared Bowser Jr.

"What is your business?" asked Cackletta.

"Meta Knight is cursed again, there have to be another way to cure the curse since pure hearts are very rare!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"I'm sorry kid, there is no other cure. Curses cannot be cured, only transferred."

"But there has to be a way," muttered Bowser Jr.

"It is all up to Meta Knight himself. No one can do anything about the curse except for Meta Knight himself. Now scram kid, I got to get this place organized!"

Bowser Jr. dragged himself out of the store and by luck, he saw Yellow Yoshi. Bowser Jr. ran up to her and greeted.

"What's up Yellow Yoshi!"

"I came from the hospital, did you find anything else?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. lowered his head. Yellow Yoshi expected the answer.

"I guess we can't do anything," sighed Yellow Yoshi, "so what is your dad going to do about you?"

"I'm grounded for a week."

"Wow, I expected worse."

"My dad ain't so strict. My dad was actually flattered by my arrival."

"That's good, so what do you want to do?"

"I got a present for you!" sang Bowser Jr.

"What is it?"

Bowser Jr. reached into his shell and took out the necklace that was supposed to be for Princess Peach, but instead, it was now given to Yellow Yoshi.

"Why are you giving me this?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I can't give you a present? We have gone through so much, I might as well give you something for all of your trouble!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi smiled and giggled a bit. She grabbed the necklace and looked at it. The necklace gleamed from the bright sun shining high from the beautiful afternoon sun.

"This is so pretty," muttered Yellow Yoshi who was astounded by the beauty of the necklace. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways," responded Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi gave Bowser Jr. a quick kiss on his cheeks.

"What the hell was that for!" cried out Bowser Jr. who gave out a bad reaction to the kiss.

"What, you don't appreciate a kiss?"

"God no! You're a freakin' Yoshi!"

Bowser Jr began to wipe his cheeks and Yellow Yoshi only giggled at his reaction.

"What should I do then?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"A 'thank you' is all I needed!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. turned around to hide his blushing face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"Nothing, I am going to see my dad," said Bowser Jr.

He walked away with his head facing to the ground. He was trying to hide his face.

"Hey there!" hollered Bowser to his son as soon as Bowser Jr. was spotted. Yellow Yoshi was already two blocks away when the encounter occurred.

"Guess what son?" said Bowser.

"What," stated Bowser Jr.

"Our castle had been finally rebuilt and we are moving back to the main land of the Koopa Kingdom!"

"You mean, we are finally leaving Yoshi's Island," said Bowser Jr.

"This is a great opportunity to learn to rule a land just like your own father!" gloated Bowser.

"When are we going to move in?"

"Kamek and your siblings are already packing up, so when we got home, we will go straight to my newly built castle. I made sure that the castle will withstand any kind of explosion, especially from last time. I will never forget that day."

"How many castle do you have!?!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. "I am tired of moving from castle to castle. Yoshi's Island is already growing on me."

"But you will have a whole kingdom to frolic. You need to know what your own kingdom looks like before you rule it. You lived almost your whole dang life on Yoshi's Island."

"Whatever dad." Bowser Jr. walked away from his father.

"Where are you going son?" asked Bowser.

"I don't know, I'll be back, so don't worry too much."

"Okay son!"

Bowser Jr. had very little memory of the Koopa Kingdom since that was the time when his mother was still alive. The memory of the castle's demise stained his mind for years. When his mother died, Bowser was desperate for a Queen, so he used it as a chance to merge with the Mushroom Kingdom, but everyone should know the story by now: damsel in distress rescued by a plumber from an evil king wanting a Queen. The castle was inevitably destroyed, so his father moved his family to the castle where his father lived as a child which is located at Yoshi's Island. That all happened when Bowser Jr. was 3 years old, but his memory of that day made it seem like it was yesterday.

For some reason, Yoshi Island _did_ grow on him. He enjoyed looking out at the ocean every evening, and he loved the tropical air. Yet, that wasn't the reason he wanted to leave, it was for another reason, another reason which he would never understand.

"What's wrong?" asked Jigglypuff all of a sudden. They crossed path.

"I was only thinking," said Bowser Jr., "why do you ask?"

"Nothing much."

Jigglypuff only walked away. There was something about the way she walks, it seems as if she was dragging herself, but Bowser Jr. laid that though aside as he continued on.

"Party like there's not tomorrow!" screamed Capt. Falcon as he was holding a mug and walked around the town dazed.

"Are you alright?" asked Bowser Jr. as soon as they crossed path.

"Oh, I am alright," said Capt. Falcon normally all of a sudden.

"What was that you were drinking?"

"Oh, this is root beer."

"Then why you were…never mind."

Bowser Jr. walked away from that insane guy, but he couldn't help but turned around to see why Capt. Falcon is acting strangely.

"He just came out from a dizzy ride and I was holding his root beer float," explained ROB who was following Capt. Falcon.

"That explains a lot," said Bowser Jr.

--

Meta Knight was finally able to step out of the hospital. His fever lowered slightly, but he still suffered from a headache. He wrapped himself in his cape and walked towards the smash mansion. Though he rarely sleeps, he felt that this day he deserved some. So much has happened, so to relieve from that stress, he felt he needed a rest.

As he walked along the town, he crossed path with Bowser Jr., but they only looked at each other and walked their own way.

Meta Knight entered the smash mansion and walked up to his room to lay on his bed. He took off his mask, shoulder plate, and cape and waited for him to collapse into a slumber, but it was disturbed when there was a knock on the door.

Meta Knight put his things on and walked up to the door. Jigglypuff looked very frustrated. That was merely an understatement.

"Meta Knight, how could you do such a thing!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"Do what?" asked Meta Knight.

"Kill another pure heart. I really love you, but this should not happen. What happened Meta Knight! You never told me."

"I cannot keep the truth hidden from you, I might as well tell you the whole story. I was angry at Mr. Game & Watch from telling you about my curse. I knew how you would react when you found out about the cure, but another part of my curse is that I have uncontrollable anger when I am provoked, even the slightest. I wanted to kill Mr. Game & Watch, but Yellow Yoshi came in and took the stab."

"Did that really happened?" asked Jigglypuff. The story was too unbelievable, why would the little Yoshi do that to herself. Was this a lie by Meta Knight, but Meta Knight is a pure heart, he cannot lie. Meta Knight's curse crossed her mind. Can he lie?

"You do not believe me," said Meta Knight. He knew what she was thinking even though he was no mind reader. Jigglypuff's face showed her thoughts.

"Jigglypuff!" cried out Yellow Yoshi.

The Yoshi rushed to the room and stopped in front of Jigglypuff.

"I was about to go into my room until I saw you Jigglypuff. I got explain about what happened to me, it's not what you think!"

Jigglypuff looked at Meta Knight.

"And yet, it was still his fault for trying to kill someone," said Jigglypuff. She looked as if she regretted that statement.

"It was his curse, Meta Knight wouldn't do such a thing. You have to believe me, it was my fault for getting in the way," explained Yellow Yoshi.

"No Yellow Yoshi, you saved me from being possessed by Nightmare. He wanted to anger me so he can possess me, but he never though another pure heart existed. Jigglypuff, I hope you understand the situation," said Meta Knight.

"Oh Meta Knight, of course I forgive you!" cried out Jigglypuff, "it's just that I thought you really would kill someone, because Mr. Game & Watch said you really loved me."

Oh, how much Meta Knight wanted to embrace Jigglypuff.

"I'm glad you forgive him," said Yellow Yoshi before she left the room.

"Just because I am cursed it does not mean we can still be together. Would you like to go for a walk to the park?"

"But you're sick!" cried out Jigglypuff.

"It does not matter, please accompany me."

Meta Knight opened the door for Jigglypuff and together, they walked out of the mansion and into the park.

While they were at the park, they saw Mario trying to teach Link how to play tennis at the tennis court. Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle at Link's attempt to hit the ball as he clumsily held the racket.

"That's not how you hold a racket! It's upside down!" cried out Mario.

Link looked at himself like an idiot. No wonder he was not able to hit the ball. Zelda, who was at the tennis court with Peach looked, was very amused at Link. She began to laugh.

"Shut up Zelda!" cried out Link.

"I didn't even talk," said Zelda who burst into more laughter. "Finally Mario told you, I was about to tell you myself, but it was so funny."

"Well you had your laughter of the day. Now where were we? Ah, _now_ I shall defeat you Mario!" said Link.

"Tough luck, I won the tennis tournament last year," said Mario.

"But, you lost to a kid five years in a row and in golf to that same person!" yelled Link.

"You're still not better than me!" cried out Mario.

Suddenly, Mario and Link were arguing with each other, very typical for Peach and Zelda.

"Hello Jigglypuff!" waved Zelda.

"Wow, I see that she is never gonna give up on him," muttered Princess Peach to Zelda.

"I feel so sorry for Jigglypuff. I just hate forbidden love," said Zelda.

"Now you know how Ganondorf feels!" exclaimed Princess Peach.

"Hey, there's no proof! That ugly man cannot like me. He only captures me for my triforce!" exclaimed Zelda.

"So, then Bowser captures me for my crown," retorted Peach.

Peach and Zelda began to argue with each other.

"Let's go," said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff agreed and they walked away.

--

"Open the door you stupid Yoshi!" cried out Toon Link as he banged on Yellow Yoshi's door. Ness, Lucas, Diddy Kong, Nana, and Popo accompanied him.

Yellow Yoshi slightly opened the door.

"What do you want?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"You are my idol!" cried out Toon Link. "You were so evil! You eyes glowed an awesome red. If you had your smash, you would be like some angel/demon. I worship the very ground you walk on." Toon Link bowed down.

"You're scaring me," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I know, can you do me a favor?" asked Toon Link.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell Green Yoshi to go easy on me at the next brawl?"

"What this some attempt to flatter me! You were on a winning streak a few weeks ago!"

"I didn't train after that winning streak because I am too busy to train."

"You could have used this time to train instead of begging to me."

"Diddy Kong! You know how to flatter a girl, you talk to her. Oh wait, this is not a girl, this is a beast!"

Bowser Jr. came from behind and smacked Toon Link. Everyone looked at Bowser Jr. with fear. Toon Link fell unconscious.

"Toon Link doesn't suck, he just wound up fighting the veteran smasher," said Ness.

"I know, that boy have some talent, he just don't use it well," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Yellow Yoshi, I'm moving from Yoshi's Island," said Bowser Jr.

All of the young smashers gasped, except for Toon Link who was unconscious.

"Will ya get out of her room!" roared Bowser Jr.

The young smashers dashed out of the room while Popo and Nana carried Toon Link's body.

"You're moving," gasped Yellow Yoshi, "I guess this will be our only chance to hang out with each other."

"Why are you so sad? I mistreat you in so many ways," said Bowser Jr.

"No you don't, I enjoy hanging out with you," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I should have been nicer to you. You were always there for me, but I ignored you. Now, I realized I lost you, but only when I began to appreciate you."

"Are you actually going to miss me?"

"I didn't say that." retorted Bowser Jr.

Yellow Yoshi rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

"I don't know, something," said Bowser Jr.

"You can't expect me to think of something, you're the genius."

"Do you want to go to the diner with me? I still have the money Sword and Blade gave me."

"Are you-!"

"No! I'm just hungry, let's go now!"

They walked to the diner together. Nothing particular happened along the way, except that they heard Mario and Link arguing with each other while Luigi tried to calm the two down.

"They really make great friends," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Like us!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, like us." Yellow Yoshi smiled at him.

They entered the diner and sat on the bar stool. While the waitress approached to give them their menu, Bowser Jr. was busy spinning on the stool.

"Jr., get the menu," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm sorry," said Bowser Jr. as he grabbed the menu, "I never ate lunch here, wonder what kind of things they serve."

"Hey Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr.!" waved Sword and Blade.

"Sword, Blade! So nice to see you here!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"We just finished eating, so what have you guys been up to?" asked Blade.

"Nothing, we are just getting some lunch," said Yellow Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. wrapped his arms around the Yoshi.

"We're best friends! Ain't that right Yellow Yoshi, can I call some shorter name instead of Yellow Yoshi. I get annoyed saying Yellow Yoshi all the time, do you have a real name. How 'Yellow Yoshi' can be a real name?" blabbered Bowser Jr.

"What have you done to him," gasped Sword.

"I don't know," replied Yellow Yoshi, "I guess he just had a change of heart."

"Tell me your real name!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"I prefer Yellow Yoshi,"

"I am so proud of Bowser Jr.," said Sword while Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. were arguing. "Bowser Jr. have grown so much, just look at him, he finally realized he had a friend all along."

"But weren't they friends since they arrived?" asked Blade.

"I know, but look at him! That little boy is growing on me, maybe someday I will visit him."

"Intergalactic travel is not cheap."

"That is why we have Meta Knight. Now that he is cursed, we can beg."

"You're right."

"That's your name!" cried out Bowser Jr. "Hey everyone! This Yoshi's name is M-!" The "m" sound only came from Bowser Jr. being covered on him mouth.

"Don't you dare say my name out in public!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Those kids are _really_ starting to grow on me," said Blade

"Yeah, they are annoying, yet isn't that what makes them special?" said Sword.

"I never heard those two argue before,"

"Exactly, it's called lover's quarrel."

"Is that what's going to happen to Meta Knight and Jigglypuff?" asked Blade.

"Meta Knight is not the type to argue, yet, he could, you'll never know."

"You know what's funny? They act like friends, but don't you think that they think of each other more than that?"

"They're just making the transition to adolescence."

"I know, but I'll never get that kind of love. They think they don't like each other but they do."

"Meta Knight's case is very similar. He expected to be friends with Jigglypuff, but look what happened. They wound up almost kissing!"

"So much has happened."

Sword and Blade sighed.

"Good times man, good times," sighed Blade.

"But your name sound so pretty!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"Something is definitely wrong with Bowser Jr.," said Blade.

"Can you tell me your brother's name?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I can't trust you with _anything_," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Can you talk in your real voice? I really like it."

Yellow Yoshi slammed her head on the table.

"You want to go walking with me?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Of course," said Yellow Yoshi.

"That boy seems happier than usual, something is up!" said Sword.

"I heard when someone is in love, they are happier than usual," said Blade.

"Not in Meta Knight's case," said Sword trying to make a joke out of it.

Blade chuckled a bit.

"What_ is_ the Yoshi's name?" asked Sword all of a sudden.

--

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff sat down on a bench, taking a break from all that walking. Meta Knight stared at Jigglypuff and Jigglypuff looked back with her vibrant blue eyes.

"Why do you never take off your mask?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I am a knight, so I must wear it, it is part of our code," said Meta Knight, "do not worry Jigglypuff, I take if off during my sleep.

Meta Knight took off his mask and looked at Jigglypuff.

"You do look like Kirby!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"What did you expect? I am the same species as Kirby," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight's blushing cheeks made him appear very cute compared to the near mysterious persona many people perceive from him.

Meta Knight lunged to Jigglypuff and kissed her, right in the lips. Jigglypuff's eyes widened, but she embraced it. He lightly stroked Jigglypuff's cheeks as he literally took her breath away. They immediately let go of each other.

"B-but, you're cursed!" stammered Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight smiled. He looked so adorable when he smiles, an emotion that Jigglypuff never thought Meta Knight would had.

"Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. They were twirling around Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, even though they never realized how much they scared Meta Knight. Meta Knight stumbled off the bench and the Yoshi and the Koopa laughed. Jigglypuff couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Whoa! You look just like Kirby!" yelled Bowser Jr.

Meta Knight quickly put on his mask, but Yellow Yoshi and Bowser Jr. already saw Meta Knight's face glow red from embarrassment.

"You look so adorable Meta Knight!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"Why are you here?" asked Meta Knight.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but I just saw the reason. Meta Knight, you just proved that you can control your own fate. Even though you are cursed, you are still a living creature. You can think for yourself, don't let a silly curse get the hold of you. Your urge to kill was overshadowed by your love for Jigglypuff!" said Yellow Yoshi.

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. The Yoshi was right, he can decide for himself. The curse was meant to keep him away from people, yet Meta Knight remained with the one he love. Even thought Meta Knight still has his curse, he is very lucky that the only person who can bypass the curse was Jigglypuff. Some emotions are just stronger than others.

The all walked out of the park together and walked to the smash stadium, to watch a battle between Toon Link and Green Yoshi.

[You should all know who won by now. ;D]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser Jr. was lying on his bed, preparing to fall into slumber. He heard the beautiful voice ring across the mansion. Everyone heard the lullaby, but another voice accompanied. It was more masculine.

Who could that be?

He knew the voice of the feminine singer; hearing that voice made tears come out of his eyes. He knew that he would have to leave the Yoshi eventually; even if he never moved, he was going to become king. There is no room for friends when he rules a whole kingdom. For the time being, he will make sure that he will spend all of his time with the little Yoshi. They are truly indeed best friends.

A drop of tears fell on the pillow, but he smiled.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that is the ultimate conclusion to my fic.

It is happy and sad at the same time. Meta Knight decided to ignore the stupid curse. Knightmare can't have everything his way.

Well, this is truly an open-ended ending.

Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi are merely friends, yet, they see each other more than that, but time didn't allow that realization. Now, _that_ is the story of the forbidden love.

Hope you enjoyed the fic! TT_TT


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

I am still deciding whether to do a sequel because sequels are hard. I can lose interest very easily, but since I have spring break and I get terribly bored, there is a possibility. This is what happened after the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

The end of the Smash Tournaments has finally approached. So much has happened since those days. The winner of the grand tournament was surprisingly a non - veteran, Toon Link, but that is because he wanted revenge on Link for sending him to the hospital. Meta Knight won second place. [Note to Meta Knight: never wave to your girlfriend before you attempt a smash attack.] Link won third place. This tournament was quite unusual.

Everyone gathered around the Halberd, waving goodbye to the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule Kingdom, and Pop Star Representative. Everyone was inside the Halberd except for Meta Knight, who was getting ready to say farewell to Jigglypuff.

"Goodbye Meta Knight, I'll be looking forward to seeing you next year," said Jigglypuff.

"Do not worry my dear, the year will pass by quickly. I promise I will take you with me next year, but for now I want you to stay with your friends; they really need you," said Meta Knight.

He gave a soft kiss to Jigglypuff's cheeks. Jigglypufff's face blushed lightly. Meta Knight chuckled.

"I love you Meta Knight," muttered Jigglypuff.

"I love you to," responded Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff hugged Meta Knight. A small tear formed out of the corner of her eye.

"I will see you Jigglypuff, please do not be sad," said Meta Knight.

"Hurry up Romeo! I want to go home!" roared Bowser.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff, I got to go now. We have to arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom at a scheduled time. Farewell my love."

Meta Knight turned around from Jigglypuff and entered the Halberd. The door automatically shut. The engines roared and the large garage door opened, revealing the dark sky of Smashville. The ship began to gain speed as it moved towards the airstrip behind the Smash Mansion. Jigglypuff watched as the ship flew off the airstrip and disappeared into the night sky.

"C'mon Jigglypuff, we have to go too. Samus is waiting for us," said Pikachu. Pikachu sensed her sadness, but he knew that the days will pass and they will eventually see each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One's joy is another's misery."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser Jr. woke up from his bed. He looked over his shoulders to see his father sleeping. It was 4 a.m, in Mushroom Kingdom time, but everyone slept in order to get used to the time. They were inside the Halberd which provided rooms for the smashers that came along.

Bowser Jr. sneaked out of the room and tiptoed across the hallway. This was his last moment to see his friend before they separate. Are they really going to separate?

He saw a shadowy figure staring out at the small window.

"Yellow Yoshi," said Bowser Jr.

The shadowy figure turned its head. Her face was barely visible but it was indeed Yellow Yoshi. She only stared at him, but her facial expression shows that she was sad.

"I guess this will be the last time we will see each other," said Yellow Yoshi.

There was an awkward silence. They knew that they will miss each other. Why did Bowser Jr. did have to move away. It was inevitable.

"I am going to train hard for the next smash tournament," said Bowser Jr.

Even though the hallway was dark, Bowser Jr. knew that the Yoshi smiled as she faced him.

"I can't come next year because my brother is scared to take me out of Yoshi's Island. Especially from what happened," said Yellow Yoshi.

"But Tabuu is defeated, no one is going to get you," said Bowser Jr.

"My brother is very cautious. This was the first time I went outside of Yoshi's Island. Even though I could have been killed, I had a lot of fun!"

"I had a lot of fun; can you try to convince you brother?"

"My parents are worse; they are the one who encouraged my brother to become over protective. I am probably going to be watched for a while,"

"Awwh man, we _will_ see each other. I will find a way,"

"I'm sorry Jr. you can't do anything. My parents are too overprotective. They are going to keep an eye on me 24/7. I can't talk to anyone without my parents consent. My life is terrible,"

They began to look out at the small window, staring at the glistening stars that passed by. Bowser Jr. placed his hands on top of Yellow Yoshi's. Yellow Yoshi took a glimpse at Bowser Jr. and returned staring at the stars. That is what they did during the whole resting time, besides having a occasional conversation. They didn't want to lose this moment, but when they heard the dish rattle from the kitchen downstairs, they knew it was time to depart.

"I guess this is a good bye," muttered Bowser Jr.

"I am going to miss you," said Yellow Yoshi. She hugged Bowser Jr. as tears streamed down her eyes. "_you are my best friend," _she whispered in her lyrical voice.

"I believe it is time for you to go downstairs," said Meta Knight.

Yellow Yoshi wiped her tears and walked away. Bowser Jr. looked at Meta Knight angrily.

"It is best that you start to forget each other. I am so sorry," said Meta Knight.

"That not fair! How come you can have Jigglypuff but I can't have Yellow Yoshi! Why Meta Knight! Why!" yelled Bowser Jr.

"Yellow Yoshi told me that you control your fate. If you want to see her, I suggest that you do something,"

"Those Yoshis are treating her like a prisoner!"

"You can find a way; you are very clever…you should go downstairs and have some breakfast before Kirby eats it all,"

Bowser Jr. and Meta Knight walked towards the dining room together. All of the smashers were already gathered. Sword and Blade were serving breakfast as if they were waitresses. They balance the plates of breakfast and gave it to each smasher.

"We can help you," said Zelda.

"Don't worry about it, you guys helped enough," said Blade.

"Hey son," whispered Bowser.

"What is it dad?" responded Bowser Jr.

"Did you give the necklace to her?"

"To who!?!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"If you gave it to her, she will never forget you,"

Bowser smiled at his son. He knows everything.

"Poyo!" squeaked Kirby as he used his inhale to swallow his breakfast whole.

"Oh Kirby! You will never get full! Your stomach is like a black hole," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Everyone, we are going to arrive about an hour so please get your luggage and wait for me to make a announcement," said Meta Knight across the table.

After everyone finished, all of the smashers, except those from pop star, went up to their room and prepared their luggage. The Halberd began to make a landing on the Mushroom Kingdom airstrip.

Bowser Jr. looked out the small window to see the airstrip getting bigger. The Halberd finally arrived. The smashers were already waiting by the door.

"Thank you for choosing the Halberd. We hope we can see you again," joked Blade, who was pretending to be a flight attendant.

The door opened and the smashers poured out of Halberd as they were greeted by the large crowd that gathered around the Halberd.

"I am finally home!" cheered Mario.

"Come on sister, the airplane awaits us!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"When can we see each other?" asked Mario to Green Yoshi.

"Hey you're with the princess; you can get a free airplane ride to Yoshi's Island. You can come anytime you want!"

"Bye Green Yoshi!" waved Mario as he watched the Yoshi siblings enter the private jet. Meta Knight was outside the Halberd, preparing to watch the Yoshis leave. He also saw Bowser Jr. getting into the Koopa cruiser with his father. He saw Bowser Jr. and Yellow Yoshi glace at each other for a few seconds before the doors closed on both aircraft.

"Bye Meta Knight!" yelled Yellow Yoshi as her jet engine roared.

Meta Knight waved to her as her plane finally took flight towards Yoshi's Island. Meta Knight turned around and waved to Bowser Jr. as his aircraft took flight.

"Let's go Kirby," said Meta Knight as he and Kirby entered the Halberd and immediately departed into the clear blue sky, towards their home planet, Pop Star.

--

Bowser Jr. fell asleep during his whole ride to his new home, the Koopa Kingdom. When the engines stopped humming, he woke up almost instinctively. He was asleep on a small bed his father placed for him because Bowser Jr. always falls asleep on plane rides.

He walked up to the control deck and saw the enormous castle that was to be his home. He was quite excited, yet he missed his own home.

Bowser Jr. exited the plane, with the Koopas holding Bowser's luggage. Bowser glanced at his son, who was filled with mixed emotions of this place.

"Jr., if you work hard, maybe you can join next year," said his father as a way to cheer up his son, but his son continued to stare into the ground.

Bowser grabbed his son and placed him on his shoulders. His son went through a lot. Even though Bowser Jr. can get whatever he wants, he may never be happy. Only time can provide the cure.

--

Yellow Yoshi exited her plane as she and her brother finally arrived in Yoshi's Island. They landed in a small clearing where all of the Yoshis gathered to met Green Yoshi and unexpectedly, Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi stared at the ground, feeling ashamed for abandoning her family. Her mother and father, the leader of the Yoshi tribe, were very disappointed at their daughter, yet they can sense her problem, her emotional problems.

Her mother, a Green Yoshi, raised her arm and placed her hand on Yellow Yoshi's face. Yellow Yoshi became nervous. Her mother chanted some strange words and Yellow Yoshi's eyes dilated and she collapsed on the ground. Green Yoshi was in total shock.

"Your sister is going to forget everything that had happened, and she is going to forget the one who gave her the necklace that she is wear," said her mother.

Her mother had the same enchanting voice as Yellow Yoshi. It was easily assumed that the Yoshis were entranced by her voice, ignoring what just happened.

Green Yoshi sighed.

"I guess it is for her own good,"

Her mother tore the necklace off the Yoshi and she and the other Yoshis walked away. Green Yoshi hesitated to follow, but his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him.

"Don't worry, when she wakes up, you have full responsibility for her," said Green Yoshi's mother.

Green Yoshi felt something very strange about his mother. He is going to forget about it for now. [It had nothing to do with the memory wiping, they are the leaders so they can do things that Yoshis can't]

--

It was a two day flight to Pop Star, but they eventually made it. King DeDeDe was the first to exit the ship. He ran towards the castle and hugged it.

"It feels so good ruling this little town again," said King DeDeDe as he ran into his castle and never reappeared ever since. The waddle dees were carrying his luggage into the castle.

Meta Knight and his followers walked out of the Halberd and enjoyed the beautiful day. Kirby ran off the Halberd to greet his friends that he had left for so long. Meta Knight took a deep breath. He was quite content. What is there to not be happy about? He found the love of his life and he knew they are going to see each other again, yet he does miss her but that is not going to stop him from doing what he does normally.

"I got a surprise for you," said Sword as he approached Meta Knight.

Sword took out a small piece of paper and showed it to Meta Knight. It was a phone number, Jigglypuff's phone number.

"But we don't have any phone that can call out of this planet," said Meta Knight.

"That is why we have King DeDeDe's phone! That guy is stinkin' rich," said Blade.

"Very well, I shall call her right now to keep her from worrying," said Meta Knight.

"Me talk to Jigglypuff!" cried out Kirby all of a sudden.

"Yes, you can talk to Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight as they entered the castle together.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A happy ending for Meta Knight and a sad ending for the Yoshi. Well, it is up to you guys to decide whether this should be continued or not. :) There is a foreshadow of a sequel.

I really enjoy writing this fic. I stayed up to 2 a.m to write most of my chapters. It was a lot of work but it was worth it.

Check out the bloopers!


	27. Chapter 27: Bloopers

You think that this story is not over? Well it is, so face the facts, or not. LOL This is my perfect opportunity to mess up this story. These are short bloopers of certain scenes in certain chapters. These are more random then funny. Random is funny.

Welcome back to "The Heartless" we will go back to the good old days of this fic. There are times when everything did not go what they expected, and this is the story I am going to tell you about.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: A Farewell Race

All the racers are now closing in on each other, except for Bowser Jr. who was way behind. The racers grabbed their items. Then, cars were flying everywhere. Shells were fired, banana peels were tossed and Peach panicked when the blooper ink splattered her face. Yet, all the racers, except Bowser Jr., were close together.

The racers passed the curve and more items were thrown when they passed the item block. The racers cluttered more into each other, throwing their items like maniac.

Bowser Jr Still had his confidence, despite being in last place. He passed the item block and…

All, the racers concentrated on the finish line after they passed the final curve, but a banana stood in the way. Mario slipped on the banana, but he and the other racers passed the finish line.

Bowser Jr finished dead last. He hopped out of his car and stomped on the ground. Bowser grabbed his angry son and walked away.

"I was supposed to win! I was!" cried out Bowser Jr.

--

Chapter 3: Unusual Friendship

Bowser Jr stood mesmerized.

"Is that why my dad is leaving tomorrow?" he asked after he snapped himself.

"And my brother, Green Yoshi, along with Mario, Luigi, and Wario," said Yellow Yoshi.

"It is where the best fighters go?"

"yes,"

"I want to go."

"You have to be chosen."

"I'm strong enough, I'll show you!"

Bowser Jr. quickly threw a punch and punched Yellow Yoshi at her belly. She collapsed on the ground, holding her stomach to ease the pain.

Bowser Jr. laughed at her pain and Roy came out of nowhere and laughed as well.

-

Bowser Jr. walked back into his room and grabbed the book he was reading. He lied on his bed and started reading his book. When he grew tired, he placed his book on the small table and he wrapped himself with his blanked and closed his eyes.

The warm wind blew into the boy's room. He snuggled more into his blanket. He heard the familiar voice that sang to him almost every night, the same song that his mother, Clawdia, sang to him every night before she died.

"Get the hell out of my room whoever you are!" cried out Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. could have sworn to have heard a loud thump from outside as if someone jumped off the balcony and fell face flat on the ground. Did that really happened? It was probably a dream.

Yellow Yoshi was face-flat on the ground. She really did jumped out of the balcony.

"I will never ever do that again," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

--

Chapter 4: Translation 

They followed the princess into a room on the first floor. They entered a large room with a large portrait of a bo-omb that hung on the opposite side of the room. They walked down the small steps and sat on the round sofa that surrounded the telephone, which stood on a coffee. They all leaned towards the Yoshi who held the phone. Green Yoshi dialed the number and held the phone over his "ears."

Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!" greeted the Yoshi over the phone.

"I can speak English, man," said Kirby.

--

Chapter 12: Bored

Mario gave in to Link and Fludd and entered the pharmacy. The pharmacy was filled with Valentine's Day merchandise. Mario ran straight to the Valentine's Day merchandise and began searching for goods to give to Princess Peach. Link was also scanning the merchandise, searching for a present to give to Princess Zelda. Link spotted a large white teddy bear that gripped an artificial rose. It also held a heart stating, "I Luv u."

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Link.

"I want that!" complained Mario.

"I got it first!"

"Mario, just look for something else, I don't think a brawl is necessary to determine who gets the bear." said Fludd.

"That's a great idea!" said Mario. "I challenge you to a brawl!"

Mario punched Link in the face.

"What the hell was that for Mario!" cried out Link, "there was another damn teddy bear,"

Mario turned around and looked like a real idiot.

--

Chapter 13: The Party

Bowser Jr was still snuggled in his blanket with his eyes shut, but he was not sleeping. He was merely faking his sleep, but Yellow Yoshi is very persistent. She stared at Bowser Jr for a while and walked away. Bowser Jr. doesn't know whether he should be relieved or worried. Suddenly, he felt cold water rush over his body. Bowser Jr punched the Yoshi's nose.

"What the hell was that for!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"You didn't have to hit me," said Yellow Yoshi softly.

"You didn't have to do _that!"_

"Shut the hell up you crazy kids! We are trying to sleep!" cried out a man from the other side of Bowser Jr. 's room.

"Why don't YOU shut up if you want to sleep!" retorted Bowser Jr, "It's morning anyways!"

--

The female smashers eventually returned home with a couple of shopping bags. Peach grabbed her stuff and walked to her room. A small box and a letter stood in front of the door. She picked up the box and took out the letter. The letter was from Bowser. She read the letter and was somehow amused. She opened the box and took out the gorgeous pendant that Bowser bought.

"What the hell is this crap," said Princess Peach.

"Happy Valentine's day Princess, I bought a present for you," said Mario.

He took out the large teddy.

"Why is everyone giving me crap fro Valentine's Day!" yelled Princess Peach.

"You don't like my present," murmured Mario.

"In your face Mario!" exclaimed Bowser out of nowhere.

"I didn't even like your present!" yelled Peach.

"It cost about 500,000 dollars woman! You better like it!' roared Bowser.

"I'm getting out of here," said Peach.

She walked out of the room.

"I sometime wonder why we like the same person," said Bowser.

"I punched Link for no reason!" cried out Mario.

--

Everyone continued doing whatever they were doing. Some smashers were dancing at the center of the room, but most of the smashers were talking in small groups.

"C'mon everyone , boogie!" exclaimed Crazy Hand as Master Hand was trying to drag his brother off the dance floor.

"Meta Knight, can you dance?" asked Jigglypuff curiously.

"No, but I can waltz, because it is pretty basic." responded Meta Knight.

"Put up a waltz!" demanded Zelda, who was secretly listening to their conversation. The DJ popped out the CD and placed another CD in the player. The familiar down beat of the waltz is heard.

"C'mon Meta Knight, dance!" begged Zelda.

"C'mon Meta Knight, everyone is doing it!" said Peach.

"This is not necessary." responded Meta Knight, who did not know what to do.

Zelda began to pull Meta Knight into the dance floor. All of the smashers watched curiously. Meta Knight was feeling very embarrassed at this moment because he does not like to dance, let alone with a partner.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff began to move from side to side, moving to the rhythm of the music. Diddy Kong was eating a banana and threw the peel next to Jigglypuff. She slipped on the peel and fell on Meta Knight.

"I am so sorry Meta Knight!" cried out Jigglypuff.

"You do not have to be sorry," muttered Meta Knight who was gasping for some air because Jigglypuff was lying on top of Meta Knight.

"She said sorry you damn fool!" yelled Zelda, "now accept the apology!"

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff, can you please get off me," said Meta Knight.

"Don't you want to enjoy the moment of closeness," said Zelda.

"She is squeezing me to death, and she really can't touch me," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight pushed Jigglypuff off him.

"It wasn't your fault Jigglypuff," said Meta Knight, "it was his fault!"

Meta Knight pointed to Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong looked scared and ran out of the ball room. Meta Knight grabbed Jigglypuff's hands and began to waltz, he was have too much of a great time to worry about his curse.

Chapter 17: Urging Love

Meta Knight jumped into Jigglypuff's window and saw her sleeping soundly in her own bed. He felt so miserably. How he want to Jigglypuff in her sleep and hold her tightly within his arms, but his curse prevented that.

Suddenly, Meta Knight slipped and fell on the ground. Jigglypuff woke up and opened the window.

"Hey Meta Knight, what are you doing lying on the ground?" asked Jigglypuff who was quite happy to see Meta Knight.

"I am just hanging around here, I wanted to take a nice walk under the moonlight," said Meta Knight.

"They why are you on the ground," asked Jigglypuff.

"I can not lie on the ground because I want to?" retorted Meta Knight.

"Suit yourself," said Jigglypuff before she closed her windows and went back to sleep.

Chapter 19: Tragedy

"Yes, get angry, that is the only way you can realize that you belong to me." muttered Mr. GW to himself. "Another sad thing about the curse is that he can't control his anger and anger is what motivates people to do evil deeds, and doing evil deeds only brings him closer to me."

Meta Knight thrust his sword at Mr. GW and stabbed Mr. GW. Meta Knight slowly took out the sword, wiped the sword, and placed the sword in his sheath. He walked away as if nothing had happened.

"It only Mr. GW, no one cares about him," said Meta Knight.

Mario and Link passed by the 'dead' Mr. GW [he's not dead nor cursed]

"Hey Mr. GW, I see that you are taking a nap on this fine day," said Link. They passed by Mr. GW as if they never noticed the stab mark.

--

Chapter 22: The Search

[It is amazing the kind of things you can do by just changing one letter.]

Original quote: "Bowser Jr. dived into a bush and took a peak."

Changed quote "Bowser Jr. dived into a bush and took a leak."

[Find the difference. LOL]

Chapter 23: Crazy Day

Diddy Kong!" cried out Toon Link. "Why don't you join us?"

"I don't feel like it." said Diddy Kong.

"Wait a sec, maybe you know about Bowser's son's where about." suspected Toon Link.

"What are you talking about." said Diddy nervously.

"You're sweating nervously and shivering! You must know where Bowser's son is!" accused Toon Link.

"What makes you think that Bowser Jr. is in Room 1207 at the Grand Hotel. I don't know anything," said Diddy Kong without knowing that he revealed the secret.

"I know what you're up to! You are trying to catch me off guard by giving me a fake address! Nice try, I will find someone else who knows Bowser Jr.'s whereabout," said Toon Link.

"You win this time," said Toon Link as he pointed at Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong collapsed on the ground. Who knew Toon Link was such an idiot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That is all folks! I had so much fun writing these. Too bad I can't do all 25 chapters. It's a lot of work for me. I just chose scenes that I really like from this fic.

Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story!!! I reread my own fic and I really like it myself. A work of art. 


End file.
